schicksalhafte Begegnungen
by Sihrina
Summary: Endlich ist die ganze FF online! Neue FF mit Haldir, den Gefährten und einer unscheinbaren Elbe, die so einiges in Lorien verändert. R&R!
1. Kapitel Eins

Kapitel Eins

Die Sonne stand schon tief und es wurde langsam düster in Lorien. Vorsichtig bahnte sich Soreya ihren Weg durch den goldenen Wald, aber nicht vorsichtig genug. Sie blieb mit ihrem Fuß an einer Wurzel hängen und fiel der Länge nach hin. „Verflucht" schimpfe sie und versuchte wieder aufzustehen. Als sie sich wieder hochgerappelt hatte und den schmerzenden Fuß belastete, sank sie schreiend zusammen. „Na, toll. Das ist wieder typisch. Muss ich mir auch den Fuß verstauchen" motzte sie vor sich hin. Soreya bemerkt nicht, das sie mittlerweile Besuch bekommen hatte. Es war Haldir, der oberste Befehlshaber der Lorischen Elbenarmee. „Na, na… eine so hübsche Dame sollte nicht solche Worte in den Mund nehmen" sagte er und ging neben ihr in die Knie, um sich das kleine Missgeschick genauer anzusehen. Erschrocken sah Soreya zu ihm hin und erwiderte „Ich bin an dieser doofen Wurzel hängen geblieben und hingefallen. Was muss das doofe Teil auch hier aus der Erde wachsen." Haldir grinste und meinte nur „Das ist ein Wald und da wachsen nun mal Bäume und die haben Wurzeln, die gelegentlich aus dem Erdreich ragen." Vorsichtig untersuchte er den Knöchel und stellte fest, dass nichts gebrochen ist. „Ist nur etwas verstaucht dein Fuß, aber das sollte in ein paar Tagen wieder werden." „Na, das hab ich auch schon vorher gewusst" maulte Soreya und versuchte aufzustehen, was ihr misslang. Einen Schrei unterdrückend sank sie wieder auf den Boden und verzog schmerzverzerrt ihr Gesicht. „Soll ich dir vielleicht helfen" bot er ihr an und bevor sie noch irgendwas sagen konnte, hatte er sie schon hochgehoben. Aufmerksam, aber doch zügig trug er sie in Richtung Haupthaus, in welchem sich sein Zimmer befand. Dort angekommen setzte er sie auf einen kleinen Stuhl und verließ das Zimmer, um einen Verband und ein paar Kräuter zu holen. In der Zwischenzeit sah sich Soreya etwas im Zimmer um. Es war fein und edel eingerichtet, die Vorhänge waren mit schönen Stickereien verziert, die Möbel waren gewählt ausgesucht und das Bett war riesig. Solch ein großes Bett hatte sie noch nie gesehen.

Jäh wurde sie aus ihren Gedanken gerissen, als die Tür aufging und Haldir das Zimmer betrat. Er hatte eine kleine Schüssel und einen Verband dabei, welche er beide auf dem Tisch neben Soreya abstellte. „Tut es noch sehr weh?" fragte er und ging vor ihr in die Knie, um ihr die Lederstiefel auszuziehen. „Momentan nicht… Aua, das tat jetzt weh" antwortete sie und zuckte leicht zusammen. „Ist gleich wieder vorbei" meinte Haldir und legte den Verband mit den heilenden Kräutern an. Als er fertig war, stand er wieder auf und sah sie an. Neugierig betrachtete sie den verbunden Fuß und meinte „In den Stiefel pass ich jetzt nicht mehr rein." „Den brauchst du die nächsten paar Tage nicht anziehen, denn der Verband sollte doch etwas länger dran bleiben" erwiderte Haldir und konnte ein grinsen nicht unterdrücken. „Ich find das gar nicht so lustig, wie du" motzte Soreya und versuchte aufzustehen. „Das würde ich noch nicht probieren" protestierte Haldir, aber da stand sie schon und sank mit einem Stöhnen zurück auf den Stuhl. „Super und wie soll ich jetzt…" „Jetzt beruhig dich mal wieder. Bist du immer gleich auf 180 Grad, wenn dir irgendwas nicht passt?" unterbrach sie Haldir und sah sie forschend an. Er wartete regelrecht auf einen erneuten Gefühlsausbruch von ihr, aber sie blieb stumm und senkte nur ihren Kopf. „Tut mir leid, aber heute ist schon so einiges schief gegangen und… tut mir echt leid, wenn ich etwas ausfallend dir gegenüber geworden bin" sagte Soreya und blickte weiter starr auf den Boden. „Entschuldigung angenommen. Hast du heute schon zu Abend gegessen? Wenn nicht, darf ich dir vielleicht was bringen oder besser, ich nehme dich gleich mit runter in den Saal. Es müsste noch was zu essen geben" meinte Haldir, legte eine Hand an ihr Kinn und hob ihren Kopf soweit, das sie ihn ansehen musste. „Nein" brachte sie gerade noch heraus, bevor sie in Tränen ausbrach. Vorsichtig nahm er sie in den Arm und tröstete sie. „Was ist denn schlimmes vorgefallen, dass du gleich weinen musst" fragte er sie, nachdem sie sich langsam wieder beruhigt hatte.

„Ach, eigentlich nichts Wichtiges" stotterte sie, drückte sich etwas von ihm weg, um sich die Tränen aus dem hübschen Gesicht zu wischen. „Na, so unwichtig kann es nicht sein, wenn es dich so sehr mitnimmt" sagte er ruhig und tupfte eine Träne weg, die sich gerade den Weg über ihr Gesicht bahnte. „Magst du mir erzählen, worum es geht?" hakte er vorsichtig nach und sah ihr in die Augen. „Nein, lieber nicht… noch nicht…" erwiderte sie und sah verstohlen an ihm vorbei in Richtung des Fensters. „Ist in Ordnung" sagte er, hob sie hoch und trug sie Richtung Speisesaal.

Angekommen, setzte er sie vorsichtig auf einen Stuhl und verließ gleich darauf das Zimmer. Etwas erschrocken sah sie ihm nach und wartete darauf, dass jeden Moment jemand hereinkam und sie fragte, was sie hier überhaupt zu suchen hatte. Soreyas Kleidung war noch etwas verschmutzt und irgendwie fühlte sie sich hier nicht ganz wohl. Langsam versuchte sie aufzustehen, was ihr auch dieses Mal nicht gelangt. Leise vor sich hinfluchend setzte sie sich wieder und wartete darauf, das Haldir endlich wieder auftauchen würde. Die Minuten vergingen sehr langsam und nach einer halben Ewigkeit, so kam es ihr vor, betrat er wieder den Raum. „Tut mir leid, die anderen haben schon gegessen, aber ich hab uns was mitgebracht" sagte er und stellte ihr einen Teller hin. „Danke" murmelte sie nur und begann auch gleich zu essen. Soreya hat einen sehr guten Appetit und der Teller war binnen weniger Minuten bis auf den letzten Krümel geleert. „Was? Du bist schon fertig?" fragte Haldir etwas verwundert, da er gerade erst mal zu essen angefangen hatte. „Ja und es hat sehr gut geschmeckt" erwiderte sie und grinste ihn an. „Willst du noch was haben? Ich kann dir noch etwas aus der Küche holen" meinte er, aber sie verneinte und lehnte sich zurück.

Nachdem auch Haldir aufgegessen hatte, brachte er die Teller zurück und trug Soreya in sein Zimmer zurück. Mittlerweile war die Nacht hereingebrochen und Soreya machte anstallten zu gehen. „Wo willst du den hin?" fragte er sie und drückte sie sanft in den Stuhl zurück, auf den er sie gesetzt hatte. „Mir einen Platz zum schlafen suchen" antwortete sie und versuchte zu lächeln. „Verstehe ich das richtig? Du hast keinen Platz zum übernachten?" „Nein, eigentlich nicht, aber ich werde schon was finden, wo ich etwas schlafen kann und…" „Nichts da. Du kannst bei mir schlafen. Das Bett ist groß genug und morgen suchen wir dir ein Zimmer. In diesem Zustand lass ich dich jetzt nicht gehen" unterbrach er sie energisch und verließ kurz das Zimmer, um in dem kleinen Nebenraum ein Nachthemd zu holen. „Wie und mit wem bist du eigentlich nach Lorien gekommen? Wo sind deine Freunde und Familie?" redete er weiter. „Na ja" druckste sie herum „Ich bin mit ein paar Händlern nach Lorien gekommen, um meine Eltern zu suchen. Aber es stellte sich heraus, das sie tot sind… von Orcs ermordet … und jetzt weiß ich nicht was ich machen soll… und ich will dich nicht mit meiner Anwesenheit belästigen … am Besten geh ich wieder dahin, wo ich hergekommen bin und störe niemanden mehr." Die letzten Worte verstand er nur sehr schlecht, da sie zum Weinen angefangen hatte. Haldir ging wieder ins Hauptzimmer und versuchte sie zu trösten. „Es wird alles wieder gut, versprochen und so lange kannst du bei mir bleiben" sagte er sanft und nahm sie in den Arm. „Danke" schluchzte sie und hielt sich an ihm fest. Als sie sich endlich wieder beruhigt hatte, gab er ihr das Nachthemd und verließ das Zimmer mit den Worten „Ich komm gleich wieder."

Soreya stand auf, hüpfte auf einem Fuß zum Bett hinüber und begann sich auszuziehen. Als sie es endlich geschafft hatte, lege sie sich in das große Bett und zog die Decke bis zum Kinn hoch. `Ist das schön weich und warm… ich hab das eigentlich gar nicht verdient… aber wieso ist er so gut zu mir… er kennt mich nicht einmal` dachte sie sich und sah sich noch mal im Zimmer um. Die Tür wurde geöffnet und Haldir betrat das Zimmer. „Na, du liegst ja schon im Bett" sagte er und grinste. „Ich hab leider kein freies Zimmer gefunden, daher müssen wir uns wohl das Bett für heute Nacht teilen, wenn du nichts dagegen hast." „Ähm, nein… es ist ja dein Bett und nicht meins und groß genug ist es ja auch" erwiderte sie und lächelte.

Haldir begann seine Stiefel und dann sein Hemd auszuziehen. Als Soreya merkte, dass sie ihn dabei anstarrte, drehte sie sich schnell zur Seite und sah aus dem Fenster. Sie spürte, dass sich die Matzratze etwas senkte, als er sich ins Bett legte. Beide wünschten sich noch eine gute Nacht und kurz darauf war sie eingeschlafen.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~


	2. Kapitel Zwei

Kapitel Zwei

Die Sonnenstrahlen des neu angebrochenen Tages bahnten sich ihren Weg ins Zimmer, um die noch Schlafenden zu wecken. Soreya hatte sich in Haldirs Arme gekuschelt und wurde nur langsam wach. Als sie aber bemerkte, dass sie nicht mehr auf ihrer Seite des Bettes lag fuhr sie erschrocken hoch und sah direkt in sein Gesicht. Er lächelte und versuchte nicht laut los zu lachen, als er ihr doch sehr verdutztes Gesicht sah. „Guten Morgen. Gut geschlafen?" fragte er sie noch immer grinsend. „Ähm, ja… gut… danke… dir auch einen guten Morgen" stotterte sie vor sich hin und rutsche ein Stück weg von ihm. „Ähm, tut mir leid, wenn ich soviel Platz in Anspruch genommen habe…" begann sie, aber er unterbrach sie lächelnd. „Das macht doch nichts. Wie geht es deinem Fuß?" „Dem geht es bis jetzt ganz gut" erwiderte sie und griff unter die Decke. „Na, dann werde ich mir deinen Fuß gleich mal ansehen" sagte Haldir und zog kurzerhand die Decke weg, um sich ihren Fuß anzusehen. Erschrocken über seine spontane Handlung schob Soreya ihr Nachthemd ein Stückchen weiter runter, da dieses über Nacht nach oben gerutscht war. Vorsichtig entfernte er den Verband und tastete sanft den Knöchel ab. „Sieht schon besser aus" meinte er. „Versuch doch mal aufzustehen." Soreya nickte kurz und setzte vorsichtig ihre beiden Füße auf den Boden. Langsam belastete sie ihren verstauchten Fuß, musste sich aber gleich wieder setzten, da dieser noch immer wehtat. „Es geht noch immer nicht" murrte sie und setzte sich ganz auf die Bettkante. „Das hab ich mir fast gedacht" sagte Haldir und stand auf, um sich anzuziehen. Fertig angekleidet ging er los einen frischen Verband und Kräuter zu holen. In der Zwischenzeit zog sich Soreya ganz auf das Bett zurück und sah sich neugierig im Zimmer um. Gestern hatte sie nicht sehr viel erkennen können, aber jetzt bei Licht sah alles noch sehr viel schöner und prunkvoller aus.

Nach dem Haldir den Verband gewechselt und sie sich angezogen hatte, trug er sie zum Frühstücken hinunter in den Speisesaal. Es waren nicht mehr sehr viele Elben anwesend und das war auch gut so. Soreya hatte nämlich Haldirs Kleidung an und sah darin doch etwas lustig aus. Die Hose und das Hemd waren etwas zu groß und wurden von einem Gürtel oben gehalten. Er setzte sie auf einem Stuhl ab und fragte sie, was sie gerne essen möchte. „Gute Frage" erwiderte sie. „Was gibt es denn alles?" „Sehr viel" meinte er. „Brot, Früchte, alles was dein Herz begehrt." „Oh, ein paar Früchte sollten für den Anfang reichen" sagte sie und lächelte ihn an. „Wie Mylady wünschen" und schon machte er sich auf den Weg, das Essen zu holen. `Wow, solch einen Service hatte ich noch nie. Daran könnte mich glatt gewöhnen` dachte sich Soreya und grinste in sich hinein. Jäh wurde sie aus ihren Gedanken gerissen, als Haldir einen Teller voll mit Früchten und ein paar Scheiben Brot hinstellte. „Guten Appetit" meinte er nur und grinste. „Das soll ich alles essen?" erkundigte sie sich und sah den Teller mit großen Augen an. „Gestern hast du auch viel gegessen und da dachte ich mir, dass ich dieses Mal gleich mehr mitnehmen kann" antwortete er und musste sich ein grinsen verkneifen. Soreya hatte den Mund schon geöffnet, um ihm zu widersprechen, aber ihr viel nicht so recht ein, was sie sagen sollte. Daher schloss sie ihren Mund ohne was gesagt zu haben wieder und machte sich daran, was zu essen.

Nach dem Essen musste Haldir seinen Pflichten nachgehen und setzte Soreya in der Zwischenzeit in der Bibliothek ab. „Ich komme sobald ich fertig bin und dann kann ich dich etwas umherführen, wenn du willst." „Ja, gerne. Ich werde in der Zwischenzeit etwas lesen" meinte sie und widmete sich dem Buch auf ihrem Schoß. Die Stunden vergingen wie im Flug. Die Sonne stand schon hoch am Himmel, als Haldir Soreya abholte.

„Hi. Bin wieder da" begrüßte er sie. „Na, das sehe ich" erwiderte sie frech. 

„Wie wäre es mit Mittagessen und dann können wir uns etwas umsehen. Was meinst du?"

„Was? Ist das schon so spät? Ja, was zum Essen wäre wirklich nicht schlecht."

„Na, dann wollen wir mal" meinte Haldir und hob sie hoch. Dieses Mal brachte er sie nicht in den Speisesaal sondern nach draußen. Er ging ein Stück und setzte sie dann auf einer Decke ab, die er kurz zuvor ausgebreitet hatte. „Essen wir nicht drinnen, wie all die anderen?" fragte Soreya und er antwortete „Nein, bei dem schönen Wetter sollte man draußen sein, an der frischen Luft. Ich hab mir gedacht, dass wir eine Art Picknick machen können. Ich hoffe du hast nichts dagegen." „Nein, wieso sollte ich was dagegen haben. Hauptsache ich bekomm was zum Essen" erwiderte sie und grinste ihn frech an. „Ich bin gleich wieder da" meinte er und verschwand. Wenige Minuten später kam er mit einem großen Korb voll mit Früchten und belegten Broten zurück. „Das sollte reichen" sagte er lachend und setzte sich zu ihr auf die Decke. „Wow, alles für mich? Hältst du mich wirklich für so hungrig?" fragte sie ihn. Haldir erwiderte nichts, sondern packte das Essen aus. 

„Hey, ich will ne Antwort!" 

„Jetzt iss erst einmal. Antworten bekommst du später" meinte er darauf und begann zu essen. Etwas perplex griff auch Soreya zu einem Sandwich und biss genüsslich hinein.

Nach dem Essen packte Haldir zusammen und brachte den Korb zurück ins Haus. „Vergiss nicht mich" rief sie ihm hinterher. Fünf Minuten später kam er wieder zu ihr heraus. „Endlich. Ich dachte schon du kommst gar nicht mehr." „Wie kommst du nur darauf, dass ich dich vergessen könnte" meinte Haldir und lächelte.

Die Nacht brach langsam herein und Haldir und Soreya gingen zu Bett. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~


	3. Kapitel Drei

Kapitel Drei

Die Wochen zogen ins Land und Soreya hatte sich mittlerweile ganz gut in Lorien eingelebt. Sie hatte ihr eigenes Zimmer, gleich neben Haldir. Ihr Bein war wieder verheilt und so konnte sie ab und zu etwas im Haus mithelfen.

Als Haldir Soreya eines Tages zum Mittagessen abholten wollte, war sie nicht, wie sonst in der Bibliothek. Er fragte einen Elben, ob er wüsste, wo sie ist und dieser antwortete „Sie ist vor einer Minute aufgesprungen und meinte nur, sie wolle schwimmen gehen." Haldir bedankte sich und machte sich auf den Weg zum Fluss. Unterwegs entdeckte er sie und rief ihr zu. Soreya drehte sich kurz um und sah ihn an, lief aber unbehelligt weiter. Haldir wunderte sich etwas und beeilte sich, sie einzuholen. Soreya zog sich während des Laufens aus; erst die Schuhe, dann sie Hose und nur noch mit einem Hemd bekleidet sprang sie ins Wasser.

Etwas außer Atem kam Haldir am Fluss an, konnte sie aber nirgends entdecken und so begann er seine Schuhe und sein Hemd auszuziehen, um ihr ins glasklare Wasser zu folgen.

Plötzlich sprang Soreya aus dem Fluss und zog, den noch in Hosen gekleideten Haldir zu sich ins Wasser. Er versuchte zwar sich zu wehren, aber so recht gelang ihm das nicht. Als er an die Oberfläche kam, sah er sich suchend um, konnte sie aber nirgends finden. Nach ein paar Sekunden tauchte sie neben ihm auf. „Ist das nicht herrlich" meinte sie und grinste bis über beide Ohren. „Ja, erfrischend und wohltuend, aber du könntest mir das nächste Mal bescheid sagen, wenn du einen Badeausflug planst" erwiderte er lächelnd und zog sie näher zu sich hin.

Soreya, versuchte sogleich Abstand zu gewinnen und schon war Haldir untergetaucht. Etwas perplex sah sie sich um, aber er tauchte nicht wieder auf. Jäh wurde sie unter Wasser gezogen und wenige Sekunden später blickte sie in seine grünen Augen. Er legte einen Arm um ihre Hüfte und zog sie an sich heran. Sein Gesicht näherte sich dem ihren, seine Lippen berührten die ihren und er küsste sie sanft auf den Mund. Langsam löste er sich von ihr und beide tauchten wieder auf. Soreya verstand nicht was dies sollte. Sie waren doch befreundet, sehr gut befreundet, aber das er ihr gegenüber Gefühle hatte, ist ihr bis jetzt nicht aufgefallen. Ja, sie fand ihn schon süß und fragte sich auch schon des Öfteren, wie es wohl wäre ihn zu küssen, aber gewagt hatte sie es nie. Und jetzt auf einmal küsste er sie, ohne Vorwarnung ohne irgendein Wort darüber zu verlieren, einfach so.

Haldir beobachtete sie und wartete auf einen Gefühlsausbruch ihrer Seits, aber dieser blieb aus. Langsam aber bestimmt schwamm er zu ihr hinüber, legte seine Arme um ihre Taille und zog sie wieder zu sich heran. Gebannt sahen sich beide in die Augen.

Haldir wartete und hoffte, dass Soreya den zweiten Schritt machen würde. Ihre Hände, noch gegen seine nackte Brust gedrückt, wanderten langsam nach oben, über seine muskulösen Schultern, am Hals entlang und machten in seinem Nacken halt. Sie begann mit seinem nassen Haar zu spielen, ohne dabei den Blick von ihm abzuwenden. Immer tiefer gruben sich ihre Finger in sein Haar und vorsichtig zog sie ihn zu sich hinunter. Immer näher kamen sie sich, bis sich ihre Lippen zum zweiten Kuss vereinten. Erleichtert hielt er sie noch fester. Haldirs Küsse wurden leidenschaftlicher und seine Hände begannen ihren Körper zu erkunden. Sanft strich er über ihren Rücken hinauf zu ihren Schultern. Dabei schob er ihr nasses Hemd nach oben, welches er ihr ganz auszog und ans Ufer warf. Etwas beschämt sah Soreya ihn an und hielt ihre Arme vor der Brust verschränkt. Lächelnd umarmte er sie wieder und küsste sie abermals. Langsam und zaghaft legte sie ihre Arme um seinen Hals und vergrub ihre Finger wieder in seinem Haar.

Beide hatten ihre Aufmerksamkeit so sehr auf einander gelenkt, dass sie Celeborns Erscheinen nicht bemerkten. Erst als er sich räusperte und nach Haldir rief, fuhren beide erschrocken zusammen. Soreya klammerte sich panisch an Haldir fest und begann leise vor sich hin zu fluchen.

„Entschuldige, wenn ich euch störe, aber es gibt noch einiges zu tun und ich könnte deine Hilfe gut gebrauchen, Haldir" sagte Celeborn und musste ein Lachen unterdrücken. Noch etwas erschrocken vom plötzlichen auftauchen Celeborns, konnte Haldir nur kurz nicken. Noch immer grinsend drehte sich Celeborn um und ging zurück zum Haupthaus, um nach dem Rechten zu sehen.

„Ist er weg?" fragte Soreya und vergrub ihr Gesicht in seinem Haar. „Ja, er ist weg" antwortete Haldir und musste lachen. „Ich find das nicht witzig" fuhr sie ihn an und sah ihm ins Gesicht. „Ich bin halb nackt und dann kommt auch noch ER und überrascht uns. Das ist superpeinlich. Ich kann ihm nie wieder unter die Augen treten, das weiß ich jetzt schon" murmelte sie weiter und hielt sich weiterhin an Haldir fest. Dieser hingegen versuchte sich wieder Einzubekommen und steuerte langsam das Ufer an. Dort angekommen, angelte er Soreyas Hemd von einem Ast und reichte es ihr. Schnell zogen sich beide an und ohne ein Wort zu sagen, lief sie zum Haus zurück. Verwundert sah er ihr nach und zog sich auch fertig an.

Im Haupthaus angekommen verschwand Soreya gleich in ihrem Zimmer. Haldir ging erst in sein Zimmer, sich trockene Kleidung anzuziehen und meldete sich kurz darauf bei Celeborn.

Den restlichen Tag hatte sich Soreya in ihrem Zimmer verkrochen und kam auch nicht zum Abendessen heraus. Haldir legte etwas zu essen auf einen Teller und ging zu ihrem Zimmer. Er klopfte und als nach einiger Zeit keine Reaktion von drinnen kam, trat er ein. Besorgt sah er sich im Zimmer um, konnte sie aber nirgends entdecken. Er stellte den Teller auf den kleinen Tisch gleich neben der Türe und ging hinaus auf den Balkon. Da saß sie zusammengekauert auf dem Boden, das Gesicht zwischen den Armen vergruben und zitterte. Haldir kniete neben ihr nieder und strich ihr über den Rücken. Sie hatte noch immer das nasse Hemd von heute Mittag an und fror jämmerlich, da es mittlerweile kühler geworden war.

„Soreya" sprach er sie an, aber sie reagierte nicht. Er hob sie daraufhin hoch und trug sie ins Zimmer. Dort setzte er sich auf das Bett, sie auf seinen Schoß und hielt sie fest in seinen Armen. „Du musst was trockenes anziehen, sonst holst du dir den Tod" redete er mit ihr. Soreya drehte sich zu ihm hin, um sich an ihm festzuhalten und ihr Gesicht in seinem Hemd zu vergraben. Erst jetzt bemerkte er, dass sie weinte. „Was ist los?" fragte er vorsichtig. „Nichts" schluchzte sie und krallte sich immer fester an ihn. „Das glaub ich dir nicht" erwiderte er. „Ist es wegen heute Mittag?" fragte er nach einer kurzen Pause nach. „Ich hab dich nicht verdient" bekam er als Antwort. „Wie kommst du denn auf die Idee?" Haldir setzte sie kurzerhand neben sich aufs Bett, um sie anzusehen. Er legte eine Hand unter ihr Kinn und hob ihren Kopf, so dass sie ihn ansehen musste. Ihre Augen waren rot und ihr Gesicht leicht dreckig, vom vielen weinen. Haldir wischte eine Träne weg und hauchte einen Kuss auf ihre Stirn. Soreya zuckte zusammen und wollte schon wegrutschen, hätte er sie nicht festgehalten. „Hey. Ich tue nichts, was du nicht auch willst" meinte er und sah ihr dabei in die Augen. „Hast du das verstanden? Ich will und werde dir nicht wehtun." Soreya nickte kurz und blickte dann zu Boden. Haldir stand auf und sagte „Du solltest dir auf jeden Fall was trockenes anziehen und dann können wir weiterreden." Er verließ das Zimmer und ging in die Ankleide, um einen Schlafanzug und einen Morgenmantel zu holen. Beides legte er neben sie auf das Bett und ging dann auf den Balkon hinaus, damit sie sich umziehen konnte. Als Soreya sich angezogen hatte, legte sie sich ins Bett und deckte sich zu. „Kann ich reinkommen?" „Ja."

Haldir betrat das Zimmer und sah sie im Bett liegen, eingewickelt in den Morgenmantel und die Decke bis zum Hals hinaufgezogen. Er konnte ein kleines Grinsen nicht unterdrücken und ging langsam zum Bett hinüber, um sich zu ihr zu setzten. „Geht es dir besser? Willst du was essen?" fragte er sie und strich sanft mit seiner Hand über ihr Gesicht. Langsam beugte er sich zu ihr und küsste sie auf die Stirn, um sich gleich darauf wieder zurück zu ziehen. „Nein danke. Ich habe keinen Appetit" antwortete sie sehr leise. Nach einer kurzen Pause fuhr er fort „Willst du mir jetzt erzählen, was los ist?" „Ich weiß selber nicht was mit mir los ist" bekam er als Antwort. Etwas verwirrt sah er sie an und wollte schon was sagen, als Soreya ein Stück zur Seite rutschte und auf den freien Platz neben sich zeigte. Haldir zog seine Stiefel aus, legte sich zu ihr ins Bett und nahm sie in den Arm. „Tut mir leid" murmelte sie. „Was tut dir leid?" fragte er nach und strich ihr übers Haar. Nach einer kurzen Pause antwortete sie endlich. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~


	4. Kapitel Vier

Kapitel Vier

„Ich fang am Besten von vorne an:

An dem Tag, wo ich mir den Fuß verstaucht hatte, war ich in der Früh mit einer Gruppe Händler nach Lorien gekommen, um meine Eltern zu suchen. Gegen Mittag wurde mir mitgeteilt, dass diese auf einer Reise nach Bruchtal ums Leben gekommen sind. Orcüberfall." Soreya begann wieder zu weinen und nach ein paar Minuten hatte sie sich wieder soweit gefangen, dass sie weitererzählen konnte. „Na ja, und dann hab ich dich, besser du mich gefunden und... es ist alles so toll gelaufen bis jetzt... und ich komm mir vor wie in einem Traum... mein bisheriges Leben war eine reine Katastrophe... ich hatte kaum Geld, wurde von menschlichen Pflegeeltern aufgezogen... mit 1600 Jahren bin ich ausgezogen... ich wurde von meinen Pflegevater geschlagen und einmal hat er sogar versucht… und seit dem irre ich umher, auf der Suche nach meinen richtigen Eltern und das hatte sich dann hier in Lorien auch erledigt... und dann warst du da und hast mich aufgenommen und mir geholfen... und... ich bin´s einfach nicht wert... ich hab das alles nicht verdient... dich auch nicht."

Soreya wollte schon aufstehen und gehen, aber Haldir hielt sie zurück und suchte verzweifelt nach den richtigen Worten. Ihre knappe Erzählung über ihr Leben und ihre Lebensweise hatte ihn doch etwas mitgenommen. Er wollte ihr helfen, aber nicht weil sie ihm leid tat. Nein, er hatte sich in sie verliebt, aber wie könnte er ihr das am Besten sagen.

Langsam richtete er sich im Bett auf und setzte sie so hin, dass sie ihn ansehen musste. „Jetzt hör mir mal zu, was ich dir zu sagen habe und dann kannst du, wenn du es wünscht, noch immer gehen und Lorien verlassen oder was auch immer du dann vorhast. Aber tue mir den Gefallen und hör mir zu." Soreya wischte eine Träne bei Seite und wartete gespannt darauf, was er ihr jetzt sagen würde.

„Wie fang ich jetzt am Besten an" murmelte er vor sich hin und sie lächelte etwas. „Na, was hab ich denn da gerade gesehen? War das ein Lächeln?" zog er sie auf. Soreya musste jetzt erst Recht lachen und wollte schon wieder aus dem Bett fliehen. „Nichts da. Hier geblieben."

„Was ich dir schon länger sagen wollte" begann Haldir ernst „ist, dass ich mich in dich verliebt habe." Er machte eine Pause und beobachtete sie dabei sehr genau. Sie sah ihn doch etwas verdutzt und mit großen Augen an. „Aber... ich" stotterte sie los. Er legte einen Finger auf ihren süßen Mund und brachte sie zum Schweigen. „Ich hab dir damals gerne geholfen und das nicht nur aus Mitleid und wenn ich dir jetzt anbiete, das du hier bleiben kannst, dann das auch nicht aus Mitleid. Sondern wenn ich dich bitte bei mir zu bleiben, für immer, dann nur, weil ich dich liebe."

Das hatte sie jetzt überhaupt nicht erwartet und sah ihn verwirrt an. Haldir beugte sich langsam nach vorne und küsste sie auf den Mund. Nach dem er sich wieder zurückgelehnt hatte sagte er „Schlaf heute Nacht darüber und sag mir morgen, wie du dich entschieden hast." Er strich ihr noch mal sanft über ihre Wange, stand auf und verließ das Zimmer.

Insgeheim hoffte er, dass sie bei ihm bleiben würde und dass sie seine Gefühle erwiderte, aber er wollte sie nicht zum Bleiben zwingen. Haldir ging in sein Zimmer und machte sich fürs Bett zurecht. Er wusste, dass er heute Nacht keinen Schlaf finden würde, solange er nicht ihre Antwort kannte.

Im Zimmer neben an saß Soreya noch immer auf ihrem Bett und dachte über seine Worte nach. Sollte sie hier bleiben, bei ihm? Ist sie auch in ihn verliebt? Oder sollte sie doch lieber ihres Weges ziehen und ihn hier in Lorien zurücklassen. Langsam und noch etwas benommen von seinen Worten der Zuneigung legte sie sich ins Bett und starrte an die Decke. Heute Nacht konnte sie auf jeden Fall nicht schlafen, dass wusste sie. Zu viele Gedanken schwirrten momentan in ihrem Kopf herum. Zu viele Fragen, die einer Antwort bedurften.

Die Stunden vergingen und Soreya hatte noch immer nicht die Ruhe gefunden, um zu schlafen. Leise stand sie auf und schlich hinüber in Haldirs Zimmer. Sie wollte nicht alleine sein und irgendwie ahnte sie, dass auch er nicht schlafen konnte, geschweige denn alleine sein wollte.

Vorsichtig öffnete sie die Tür zu seinem Zimmer, trat ein und schloss diese wieder. So leise wie möglich ging sie zu seinem Bett und schlüpfte unter seine Decke. Er hatte ihr den Rücken zugekehrt und schien zu schlafen. Soreya legte sich neben ihn und strich sanft mit ihren Fingern über seinen Rücken. Kurz darauf drehte sich Haldir um und lächelte sie an. „Ich dachte schon du kommst gar nicht mehr rüber" meinte dieser nur und nahm sie in den Arm. „Ich konnte nicht schlafen und da hab ich mir gedacht, dass" begann sie, aber Haldir ließ sie nicht mehr weiterreden sondern küsste sie. Soreya erwiderte seinen Kuss und so zog er sie näher an sich heran. Seine Lippen wanderten über ihr Gesicht hinüber zu ihrem Hals, während er sie weiterhin zärtlich küsste. „Ich liebe dich über alles" flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr. „Ich liebe dich auch" antwortete sie und hielt ihn fest in ihren Armen.

Aneinander gekuschelt und erschöpft von dem langen und ereignisreichen Tag schliefen beide kurz darauf ein.

Am nächsten Tag stand die Sonne schon hoch, als Soreya aufwachte. Das Bett neben ihr war leer. Anscheinend war Haldir schon aufgestanden und seiner Arbeit nachgegangen. Langsam setzte sie sich auf und streckte sich ausgiebig. Als sie sich im Zimmer umsah, entdeckte sie einen Teller mit Essen auf dem Tisch neben dem Bett und Kleidungsstücke auf einem Stuhl. ´Ach wie süß´ dachte sie sich und angelte sich den Teller, um zu Frühstücken. Nachdem sie sich angezogen hatte, bummelte sie langsam durch das große Haus. Hier und da hörte sie schon, das Gäste erwartet werden. Sie überlegte, wer wohl kommen könnte und ging langsam aus dem Haus hinaus, um einen kleinen Spaziergang zu machen. Sie war schon sehr nah an die Grenzen Loriens gekommen, als sie fremde Stimmen hörte. Schnell versteckte sie sich und suchte die Umgebung nach möglichen Gefahren ab. Bald entdeckte sie einen komisch zusammengewürfelten Haufen Wanderer, unter denen sich ein Elb, ein Zwerg, vier Hobbits und zwei Menschen befanden. Neugierig beobachtete sie diese eine Zeit lang, wie sie sich einen Weg durch den Wald bahnten. Ein Räuspern hinter ihr ließ sie zusammen und herum fahren. „Was… Hast du mich erschreckt. Musst du dich so heranschleichen?" schimpfte sie los, als sie Haldir entdeckte. „Entschuldigung, aber ich gehe nur meiner Arbeit nach. Was machst du eigentlich so weit draußen? Solltest du nicht…" erwiderte Haldir. Soreya ließ ihn nicht ausreden, sondern legte ihre Hand auf seinen Mund. „Leise" flüsterte sie. „Hier laufen komische Leute herum. Sie sind gerade hier vorbeigekommen." „Ich weiß" antwortete er. „Ich verfolge sie schon seit längerem, aber bis jetzt hat man mich noch nicht bemerkt." Haldir sah sich kurz um und nahm Soreya bei der Hand. „Jetzt komm mit. Wollen wir mal sehn, was die überhaupt hier in Lorien wollen."

So lautlos wie möglich schlichen beide hinter der Gruppe her und nach wenigen Metern schlossen sich noch zwei weitere Elbenkrieger, Rúmil und Orophin, ihnen an. 

Die kleine Elbengruppe machte einen kleinen Bogen um den Trupp Wanderer, um ihnen weiter vorne entgegen zu treten. „Der Zwerg atmet so laut, man hätte ihn im Dunkel erschießen können" sagte Haldir und der Zwerg begann in seinen Bart zu schimpfen. Soreya musste sich ein Grinsen verkneifen und auch die Hobbits konnten gerade noch so ein Lachen unterdrücken. „Mein Name ist Legolas Grünblatt und mit mir reisen" sprach der Elb und trat vor, aber weiter kam er nicht, da er von Haldir unterbrochen wurde. „Wir haben Gerüchte gehört, dass ihr kämt, denn die Boten von Elrond sind auf ihrem Heimweg über den Schattenbachsteig durch Lorien gekommen. Da ihr mit einem Elben von unserer Sippe gekommen seid, sind wir bereit, euch zu helfen, wie Elrond gebeten hat; obwohl es nicht unsere Gewohnheit ist, Fremde durch unser Land zu geleiten. Doch kommt rasch, der Herr und die Herrin erwarten Euch schon." Nachdem er geendet hatte, drehte er sich um und ging voraus. Soreya stolperte noch immer grinsend hinter ihm her und den Schluss der Gruppe bildeten Rúmil und Orophin.

Bevor der kleine Trupp vor Herrn Celeborn und Lady Galadriel geführt wurden, gab Haldir Soreya ein Zeichen, sie soll schon mal ins Haus gehen und dort auf ihn warten. Ohne ein Murren bog sie ab und ließ die neun Gefährten hinter sich, was Haldir doch etwas verwunderte. Verstohlen blickte sie sich nach ein paar Metern um und konnte einen Blick von dem Kriegermenschen erhaschen.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~


	5. Kapitel Fuenf

Kapitel Fünf

Gespannt wartete sie auf Haldirs Rückkehr, um diesen über die komischen Wanderer auszufragen. Als er endlich zurückkam, konnte sie es kaum erwarten, mehr zu erfahren. „Wer war das? Was wollen die hier? Wieso sind Hobbits und ein Zwerg dabei?" plapperte sie los und Haldir musste sie erst einmal zum Schweigen bringen. „Langsam. Eins nach dem anderen. Wie kann man nur so wissbegierig sein" sagte er und setzte sie sanft auf die kleine Marmorsteinbank, von der sie aufgesprungen war. „Ja, dann erzähl endlich" forderte sie ihn auf und sah ihn erwartungsvoll an. „Na, soweit ich das weiß sind sie unterwegs nach Mordor" begann er. „Was wollen die denn in Mordor?" unterbrach sie ihn sofort wieder. „Orcs klopfen" meinte er frech. Soreya sah ihn etwas verwundert an. „Das ist nicht dein Ernst." „Doch" erwidert er grinsend. „Jetzt hör auf mit dem Scheiß" fuhr sie ihn lachend an. „Ich weiß nicht was sie in Mordor wollen" meinte Haldir und wartete auf ihre Reaktion. „Oh. Weißt du nicht?" „Nein, weiß ich nicht." „Schade" sagte sie etwas enttäuscht. „Aber so wichtig ist das ja nicht. Und tue mir einen Gefallen und halte dich, solange sie hier sind, von ihnen fern" bat er sie. „Wenn´s sein muss" willigte sie ein und zog ein langes Gesicht. „Gut. Ich muss dann mal wieder weiter… hab noch einiges zu tun. Man sieht sich dann beim Abendessen" sagte Haldir und gab ihr einen Kuss zum Abschied. Soreya saß noch lange auf der Bank und überlegte krampfhaft, was diese Leute in Mordor wollten.

Später, als sich die Sonne langsam neigte und der Tag dem Ende entgegen ging, suchte sie die neuen Gäste. Nach kurzer Zeit hatte Soreya sie gefunden und beobachtete diese von der Ferne aus. Der menschliche Krieger entfernte sich von der Gruppe und lief ziellos umher. Soreya machte sich auf und verfolgte diesen, um vielleicht etwas mehr heraus zu finden. Langsam näherte sie sich diesem, der sich mittlerweile hingesetzt hatte. „Hallo" sagte sie und gesellte sich zu ihn. „Hallo" erwiderte er und drehte sich zu ihr hin. „Wir kennen uns noch nicht. Mein Name ist Boromir und ich komme aus Gondor. Wer bist du?" „Mein Name ist Soreya Nimloth" antwortete sie und lächelte. „Was hat euch denn nach Lorien verschlagen?" „Gute Frage" sagte er. „Wir wollen eigentlich nach Mordor und jetzt haben wir hier eine kleine Rast eingelegt." „Und was wollt ihr in Mordor? Da laufen doch nur dreckige Orcs rum." „Na ja" begann er und unterbrach sich selbst, als ein Knacken zu hören war. Beide sahen in die Richtung, aus der das Geräusch kam. Es war der andere Mensch, dieser Waldläufer, der sich ihnen näherte. `Wieso muss der jetzt auftauchen. Boromir hätte mir bestimmt gleich gesagt, warum sie nach Mordor wollen` dachte sich Soreya und versuchte zu lächeln. „Hallo. Ich störe hoffentlich nicht" begrüßte er beide. „Nein, du störst nicht" erwiderte Boromir. „Na, dann werde ich mal gehen. Haldir sucht mich bestimmt schon" sagte Soreya und war verschwunden, ehe Boromir noch was sagen konnte.

Im Haus angekommen wartete Haldir schon auf sie. „Wo warst du denn? Ich hab dich im ganzen Haus gesucht" fragte er und sah sie streng an. „Tut mir leid, aber ich hab mir noch etwas die Füße vertreten…" „Und bei unseren Gästen vorbei gesehen" beendete er ihren Satz. „Ja" gab sie kleinlaut zu und warte auf die nächste Standpauke. „Hatte ich dir nicht gesagt, dass du sie nicht stören solltest?"

„Tut mir leid, aber ich" begann sie „Ich weiß, du bist neugierig wie eine kleine Maus" sagte Haldir lächelnd und nahm sie in den Arm. „Hast du schon was gegessen? Ich bis jetzt noch nicht und langsam bekomm ich Hunger" meinte er nach einer geraumen Zeit und sah sie wartend an. „Ne, bin noch nicht dazugekommen" erwiderte sie lächelnd. „Na, dann wird´s aber Zeit" sagte Haldir und beide machten sich auf zum Speisesaal.

Nach dem Essen, das doch sehr groß ausgefallen war, machten beide noch einen kleinen Spaziergang. „Ich liebe es bei Nacht in Lorien spazieren zu gehen" meinte Haldir und nahm ihre Hand. „Ja, es ist fast so schön wie bei Tag" erwiderte Soreya. Haldir hatte eine kleine Decke mitgenommen, die er auf dem Boden ausbreitete, damit sie sich setzten konnten. Soreya lehnte sich gegen ihn und er nahm sie in den Arm. „Meinetwegen könnte jetzt die Zeit stehen bleiben." „Das wäre eine gute Idee" erwiderte sie lächelnd. 

Beide bemerkten nicht, dass sie beobachtet wurden. 

Langsam wurde es kühler und Haldir drängte zum Reingehen. Drinnen angekommen machte Soreya anstallten in ihr Zimmer zu gehen, aber Haldir hob sie kurzerhand hoch und trug sie in sein Zimmer. „Was soll das jetzt werden" beschwerte sie sich bei ihm, als sie im Zimmer angekommen waren. „Na, du denkt doch nicht allen ernstes daran, das ich heute Nacht alleine schlafen werde" meinte er grinsend und setzte sie auf dem Bett ab. „Ach und ich werde wohl gar nicht mehr gefragt" motze sie und wollte schon wieder gehen. „Halt. Hier geblieben" rief er und legte sie dieses Mal ganz aufs Bett. Geschwind zog er ihre und dann seine Stiefel aus und legte sich neben sie. „Ich hab das gerade ernst gemeint" sagte Haldir und bevor sie widersprechen konnte küsste er sie zärtlich auf den Mund. Die Küsse wurden leidenschaftlicher und Haldir begann langsam Soreya auszuziehen. Kurze Zeit später lagen beide eng aneinander gekuschelt und nur noch mit einem Leinentuch bedeckt im Bett. „Hab ich dir heute schon gesagt, dass ich dich liebe" meinte Haldir und gab ihr einen Kuss. „Nein, heute hast du mich die meiste Zeit nur geschimpft." „Das stimmt doch gar nicht" entgegnet er ihr. „Und ob das stimmt." „Na warte" meinte er nur und begann sie zu kitzeln. „Das ist nicht fair" rief sie und versuchte seine Angriffe abzuwehren, was ihr leider des Öfteren misslang. Wenige Minuten später gab sie sich geschlagen und kuschelte sich wieder in seine Arme. 

Haldir begann ihren Hals zärtlich zu küssen, um langsam etwas weiter zu wandern und ihren Oberkörper mit Liebkosungen zu bedecken. Immer fordernder wurden dabei seine sinnlichen Berührungen und Soreya durchströmte ein wunderbar warmes Gefühl. Ihre Hände suchten nach ihm und als sie seine Haare zu fassen bekam, vergrub sie ihre Finger darinnen und zog ihn langsam nach oben. Lange sahen sie sich in die Augen, bis sich ihre Lippen zu einem langen Kuss vereinten. „Ich liebe dich" flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr. „Ich liebe dich auch" erwiderte sie und begann seinen Hals zu küssen. Haldir drehte sich langsam auf den Rücken und zog Soreya auf sich. Fragend, aber auch etwas neugierig sah sie ihn an und verstand. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~


	6. Kapitel Sechs

Kapitel Sechs

Als Soreya am nächsten Tag die Augen öffnete blickte sie direkt in Haldirs grüne Augen. „Guten morgen mein Engel" säuselte er und gab ihr einen Kuss. „Gut geschlafen?" „Sehr gut sogar" meinte sie und räkelte sich ausgiebig. „Wie spät ist es eigentlich?" fragte sie ihn. „Ich würde mal sagen Mittag" antwortete er und legte seinen Arm um sie. „So spät schon. Sollten wir nicht langsam aufstehen." „Find ich nicht. Wir sollten lieber noch etwas liegen bleiben" erwiderte Haldir und zog sie noch näher zu sich hin. Sie wollte schon widersprechen, aber Haldir war schneller und brachte sie mit einem Kuss zum Schweigen. 

Später klopfte es an der Türe und Haldir wurde zu Celeborn gerufen. Soreya döste, nachdem Haldir gegangen war, noch einmal ein und stand erst eine Stunde später auf. Nach einem ausgiebigen Mittagessen ging sie, wie so oft in letzter Zeit, im Goldenen Wald spazieren. Ein knackender Ast ließ sie herumfahren, aber sie konnte nichts entdecken und so ging sie weiter ihres Weges. Plötzlich schoss eine Horde Orcs aus dem Gebüsch und lief brüllend auf sie zu. Blitzschnell drehte sie sich um und lief zum Haupthaus zurück. Insgeheim betete sie, dass sich Wachen in ihrer Nähe befanden und kaum hatte sie den Gedanken zu Ende gedacht, wurden schon die ersten Pfeile auf die Eindringlinge geschossen. Einige der Orcs gingen grunzend zu Boden, andere schafften noch ein paar in Gift getränkte Pfeile zu verschießen. Einer dieser giftgetränkten Pfeile traf Soreya und sie ging stöhnend zu Boden. Sofort versuchte sie sich wieder aufzurappeln und weiter zu laufen. Sie kam aber nur wenige Meter bis ihr schwarz vor den Augen wurde und sie endgültig zusammen brach. Durch das Geschrei angelockt, kamen auch einige der Gäste, um die ungebetenen Eindringlinge abzuwehren. Soreya spürte, dass sie hochgehoben und von dem Kampfgetümmel weggetragen wurde. „Haldir" wisperte sie, doch die Stimme, die ihr antwortete war nicht Haldirs. „Es wird alles wieder gut. Gleich haben wir die große Halle erreicht. Dort wird man sich um dich kümmern." Sie versuchte die Augen zu öffnen, um ihren Retter zu sehen, aber was sie sah, war ein verschwommenes Bild und ein paar Umrisse, die nicht zu einem Elben passten.

In der großen Halle angekommen, wurde sie bäuchlings auf ein notdürftig aufgestelltes Bett gelegt. Der Pfeil war zwar sehr klein, aber er war tief ins Fleisch eingedrungen und das Gift konnte sich voll entfalten. Sie spürte noch, wie der Orcpfeil entfernt und ihre Wunde ausgewaschen wurde. Dunkelheit umhüllte sie.

Später am Tag erwachte sie und versuchte die Augen zu öffnen. „Sie ist wieder bei Bewusstsein" hörte sie eine Stimme sagen und kurz darauf wurde ihre Hand genommen. „Soreya, kannst du mich sehen?" wurde sie von Haldir gefragt, der sich an ihr Bett gesetzt hatte und ihr eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht strich. Sie versuchte ihre Augen weiter zu öffnen, aber was sie weiterhin sah war Dunkelheit. „Haldir, wo bist du?" Langsam hob sie ihre Hand und versuchte ihn zu spüren, wenn sie ihn schon nicht sehen konnte. Er nahm ihre Hand und führte sie zu seinem Gesicht. Tastend bewegten sich ihre Finger über sein Gesicht und sie bemerkte, dass er weinte. „Ist es so schlimm um mich bestimmt?" fragte sie ihn. Um Fassung ringend suchte er verzweifelt nach einer weniger schlimmen Antwort. Mittlerweile war Aragorn, der Waldläufer an ihr Bett herangetreten und antwortete an Haldirs Stelle. „Es wird bestimmt wieder alles gut, aber in schweren Fällen kann das Orcgift zur gänzlichen Erblindung führen. Ich bezweifle aber, das dir dieses Schicksal widerfahren wird, da du nur von einem Pfeil getroffen wurdest." Dankbar und erleichtert sah Haldir zu dem Waldläufer auf und nickte ihm zu. Er wäre nicht fähig gewesen ihr diese traurige Nachricht zu gestehen. „Heißt das, dass ich für immer blind sein werde?" fragte Soreya nach. „Nein, mein Engel. Du wirst nur vorübergehen nichts sehen können, aber das gibt sich wieder" erwiderte Haldir und strich ihr sanft übers Gesicht. „Jetzt versuch noch etwas zu schlafen und wenn du was brauchst, sag es ruhig, ich werde hier bei dir bleiben." Eine einzelne Träne bahnte sich ihren Weg über Soreyas Gesicht und wurde von Haldir weggewischt. Sie drehte ihren Kopf in seine Richtung und schloss die Augen wieder, um etwas Schlaf zu bekommen.

Als Soreya das zweite Mal erwachte hoffte sie inständig wieder sehen zu können, aber die Hoffnung wurde ihr jäh wieder genommen. Nachdem sie die Augen geöffnet hatte, war sie noch immer in diese erdrückende Dunkelheit gehüllt. Gerade, als sie nach Haldir rufen wollte, nahm er ihre Hand und hauchte ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn. Ein Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht, das aber gleich wieder erstarb. „Könnte ich was zu trinken haben?" fragte sie in die Dunkelheit hinein und kurz darauf wurde ihr in eine sitzende Position hoch geholfen. Haldir legte einen Arm um sie und führte langsam den Tonbecher, der mit Wasser gefüllt war, an ihren Mund. Soreya spürte das kalte Wasser an ihren Lippen und begann sogleich zu trinken. „Nicht so hastig" hörte sie Haldir sagen, der kurz darauf den Becher wieder wegzog. „Ich hab Durst" nörgelte sie sogleich. „Du kannst gerne noch etwas Wasser haben, aber trink nicht so schnell davon" ermahnte er sie und sie nickte. Langsam führte er den Becher wieder an ihren Mund und Soreya trank mit kleinen Schlucken davon. Sie hob ihren Kopf kurz an, um ihm zu signalisieren, dass sie genug hatte. Haldir stellte den Becher wieder auf den Boden und half ihr sich wieder hinzulegen. „Ich kann dich noch immer nicht sehen" sagte Soreya und streckte ihre Hand nach ihm aus, die er sofort ergriff. „Sei froh, er sieht momentan schrecklich aus" feixte Legolas, der sich das Schauspiel von der Ferne angesehen hatte und ans Bett herangetreten war. Über ihr Gesicht huschte ein Lächeln und sogar Haldir musste grinsen. Sie wollte ihm noch eine andere Frage stellen, als Haldir einen Finger auf den Mund legte und meinte, sie solle sich nicht überanstrengen und noch etwas schlafen.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~


	7. Kapitel Sieben

Kapitel Sieben

Dieses Mal schlief sie einen ganzen Tag und die komplette Nacht durch und erwachte erst den darauf folgenden Tag. Soreya streckte suchend ihre Hand nach Haldir aus, doch der Platz neben ihrem Bett war leer. Die Augen noch immer geschlossen, setzte sie sich langsam auf. Sie hatte Angst, dass wenn sie dieses Mal die Augen öffnen würde, sie wieder Dunkelheit empfangen würde. Eine Hand berührte sie, doch sie war zu klein für die eines Erwachsenen und Kinder würden bestimmt nicht in diese Halle kommen. „Wie geht es dir?" hörte sie eine kindliche Stimme fragen. „Ich glaub ganz gut, bis auf das, dass ich nichts sehen kann" antwortete sie und drehte ihren Kopf in die Richtung, aus der die Stimme zu ihr sprach. „Du hast es noch gar nicht ausprobiert" erwiderte diese und Soreya musste grinsen. Diese Offenheit, mit der diese Person sprach kann wirklich nicht von einem Erwachsenen kommen. Sie schöpfte neuen Mut und öffnete ihre Augen und wahrlich, sie konnte was erkennen. Es waren zwar nur Schemen und Umrisse, aber sie sah wieder was. Langsam begann das Bild aufzuklaren und sie konnte erkennen, wer neben ihrem Bett stand. Es war einer der Hobbits, die zusammen mit der kleine Gruppe vor ein paar Tagen in Lorien angekommen waren. „Hallo. Wer bist du denn?" fragte sie den Hobbit, der sie bis her hoffnungsvoll angesehen hatte. „Hi. Ich heiße Pippin und wie ist dein Name." „Soreya Nimloth" antwortete sie knapp und sah sich in der großen Halle um. Sie wollte den kleinen Mann gerade nach Haldir fragen, als ein weiterer Hobbit in die Halle gestürmt kam und nach Pippin rief. „Da bist du ja. Wir suchen dich schon die ganze Zeit." „Ich war die ganze Zeit hier und hab mich um Soreya gekümmert" antwortete Pippin und blickte verstohlen zu ihr herüber. Soreya musste sich ein lachen verkneifen und nickte bestätigend. Bevor der andere Hobbit noch was sagen konnte, kam Legolas, der Elb in die Halle geeilt. Prompt blieb er stehen, als er sie sah und machte sofort wieder kehrt. „Was hatte der denn?" fragte Soreya mehr sich als die zwei Hobbits. „Wer weiß. Der ist immer so komisch und dann streitet er sich die ganze Zeit mit Gimli, dem Zwerg" antwortete Pippin und grinste übers ganze Gesicht.

„Kannst du mir bitte den Becher mit Wasser reichen" bat sie den kleinen Mann. „Aber sicher doch" meinte Pippin und gab ihr, wonach sie verlangte. Langsam und mit kleinen Schlucken trank sie den Becher leer und gab ihn Pippin wieder, der ihn auf den kleinen Tisch neben ihrem Bett stellte. Sie wollte sich schon wieder zurücklehnen, um weiter zu schlafen, als sie Haldir zusammen mit Legolas die Halle betreten sah.

Der andere Hobbit, sein Name war Merry, zog den etwas perplexen Pippin bei Seite, um Haldir Platz zu machen. Dieser setzte sich zu Soreya aufs Bett und sah sie lange an. „Du kannst wieder sehen" rief Haldir erleichtert aus und schloss sie sogleich in seine Arme. Legolas krallte sich in der Zwischenzeit die zwei Hobbits und verließ die Halle. Pippin drehte sich noch einmal kurz um und winkte ihr zum Abschied. Soreya erwiderte seinen Gruß und lächelte.

„Gott sei dank geht es dir wieder besser. Ich hatte schon befürchtet du würdest nie wieder das Tageslicht erblicken" sprach Haldir und riss sie aus ihren Gedanken. „Diese Befürchtung hatte ich auch, doch Pippin hat mir wieder Mut gemacht. Ich hätte mich sonst nicht getraut die Augen jemals wieder zu öffnen, aus Angst Nichts sehen zu können." Erleichtert und glücklich schloss er sie wieder in seine Arme. „Wenn du nichts dagegen hast, würde ich gerne wieder mein eigenes Zimmer beziehen" meinte sie nach einiger Zeit und ohne was zu sagen, hob er sie samt Bettdecke hoch und trug sie in sein Zimmer.

„Also, eigentlich wollte ich in mein Zimmer" erwiderte sie, nachdem er sie ins Bett gelegt und zugedeckt hatte. „Wenn es dir beträchtlich besser geht, darfst du wieder in dein Zimmer, aber momentan möchte ich nicht, dass du alleine bist" sagte Haldir und küsste sie auf die Stirn. „Ich werd nur schnell was zu Essen und zu trinken holen und dann bin ich ganz für dich da." Nach diesen Worten verließ er das Zimmer.

Nur wenige Minuten später war er mit einem großen Tonkrug, einem Becher und einer großen Schale mit diversen Früchten zurückgekehrt. Die Schale stellte er auf den Tisch neben der Tür, während er den Krug und den Becher auf den Tisch gleich neben dem Bett stellte.

„Willst du was essen? Hast du Hunger?" fragte Haldir sie und setzte sich zu ihr aufs Bett. „Nein, danke. Momentan brauche ich nichts und auch wenn ich wollte, ich würde eh nichts runter bekommen" antwortete Soreya. Sie streckte ihre Hand nach ihm aus, vergrub ihre Finger in seinem Haar und zog ihn zu sich hinunter. Der Kuss war lange und leidenschaftlich und nur mit viel Selbstbeherrschung konnte sich Haldir von ihr losreißen. „Du brauchst noch viel Ruhe" meinte er und setzte sich wieder aufrecht neben sie hin. „Ich will aber nicht alleine sein" erwiderte sie und nahm seine Hand. „Du wirst nicht alleine sein, ich werd die ganze Zeit bei dir bleiben. Versprochen." Haldir zog seine Stiefel aus und legte sich neben sie ins Bett. Sofort kuschelte sie sich an ihn und wenige Minuten später war sie eingeschlafen.

Es war Nacht, als Soreya erwachte und der Platz neben ihr war leer. Fragend sah sie sich im Zimmer um, konnte ihn aber nirgends entdecken und so stand sie auf, um ihn zu suchen. Vorsichtig krabbelte sie aus dem Bett und versuchte sich hinzustellen. Erst beim zweiten Anlauf stand sie, zwar noch auf wackeligen Beinen, aber sie stand und langsam setzte sie einen Fuß vor den anderen. Soreya merkte, das sie noch sehr geschwächt war, aber das war ihr im Moment egal und so steuerte sie langsam den Balkon an. Schneller als gedacht erreichte sie diesen auch und sah Haldir draußen stehen. „Da bist du ja" sprach sie ihn leise an und er drehte sich nach ihr um. „Du sollst doch noch nicht aufstehen" schimpfte er sie und genau in diesem Augenblick brach sie zusammen. Ihre Beine hatten einfach nachgegeben und in letzter Sekunde konnte er sie noch auffangen, bevor sie auf den harten Boden aufgeschlagen wäre. Eng an sich gedrückt hielt Haldir sie fest und wollte schon wieder losschimpfen, doch Soreya war schneller und brachte ihn mit einem Kuss zum Schweigen. Ihre Arme legte sie um seinen Hals und zog ihn noch weiter zu sich herunter. Langsam wanderten seine Hände an ihrem Körper entlang nach unten und er hob sie kurzerhand hoch und trug sie zum Bett zurück. Vorsichtig legte er sie hin und wollte sich schon zurückziehen, aber sie hatte noch immer ihre Arme um seinen Hals gelegt und zog ihn bestimmt zu sich aufs Bett. Ihre Küsse wurden leidenschaftlicher und Haldir konnte sich nur mit Mühe zurückhalten. „Du bist noch zu schwach; du solltest dich noch etwas ausruhen" flüsterte er in ihr Ohr. „Bist du dir sicher, dass ich dafür auch noch zu schwach bin?" fragte sie mit einem Grinsen nach und begann ihn auszuziehen. Mit flinken Fingern knöpfte sie sein Hemd auf, zog es ihm aus und warf es achtlos auf den Boden. Haldir seinerseits schob ihr Nachthemd langsam nach oben, zog es ihr über den Kopf und warf es zu seinem Hemd auf den Boden. Soreya klammerte sich auf einmal an ihm fest und schloss die Augen. „Geht es dir nicht gut?" fragte er besorgt und ging von ihr runter. „Es ist bestimmt gleich wieder vorbei" antwortete sie, doch er hatte sie schon hochgehoben und ganz aufs Bett gelegt. Er legte sich neben sie und zog die Decke über sie, damit sie nicht fror. „Mach die Augen auf und sag mir ob du was sehen kannst" bat er sie und rutschte noch näher an sie heran. Langsam und ängstlich öffnete sie die Augen. Ein Schleier hatte sich über ihre Augen gelegt und Haldir wusste sofort, das sie nichts sehen konnte. Soreya schüttelte nur den Kopf und klammerte sich schluchzend an ihn. „Hört das denn nie auf" wisperte sie und begann zu weinen. Tröstend nahm er sie in den Arm und bedeckte ihr Gesicht mit Küssen. „Es kann noch Tage dauern, bis dein Körper das Gift bekämpft hat" meinte er und hielt sie ganz fest. Nach und nach beruhigte sie sich wieder und schlief wenige Minuten später ein.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~


	8. Kapitel Acht

Kapitel Acht

Die Sonne stand schon hoch als Soreya am nächsten Tag erwachte und langsam die Augen öffnete. Haldir lag noch immer neben ihr und hielt sie in seinen Armen. „Geht es dir besser?" fragte er sie und küsste sie auf die Stirn. „Ja, alles wieder in Ordnung" antwortete sie und kuschelte sich an ihn ran. Schweigend lagen sie einige Minuten eng aneinander geschmiegt bis es an der Tür klopfte. Haldir wollte schon aufstehen und öffnen, aber Soreya hielt ihn zurück und schüttelte den Kopf. Etwas verwirrt sah er sie an, als es abermals an der Türe klopfte. Kurz darauf hörte man Schritte, die sich von der Tür entfernten.

„Warum durfte ich nicht aufmachen?" fragte er sie etwas perplex. „Ich will nicht das du gehst und außerdem hast du mir zugesichert, solange es mir nicht besser geht, bei mir zu bleiben" gab sie zurück. Haldir musste grinsen und gab ihr einen Kuss. „Wie kommt es nur, dass du dir solche Sachen merken kannst, aber gewissen Verbote nicht?" fragte er noch immer grinsend nach. „Ich weiß nicht" versuchte sie sich herauszureden und musste lachen. „Ich liebe dich" sage Haldir plötzlich ganz ernst. „Und ich liebe dich" erwiderte Soreya und sie küssten sich. 

Später stand Haldir doch auf, um sich zu erkundigen, ob was vorgefallen wäre. In der Zwischenzeit zog sich auch Soreya an, um nach unten zu gehen. Langsam schlich sie durchs Haus und ging nach draußen, um nach den Gefährten zu suchen. Kurze Zeit später traf sie dann auch die zwei Hobbits, die gestern bei ihr waren. „Hallo ihr zwei" begrüßte sie die zwei. „Wisst ihr vielleicht wo ich Boromir finden kann?" „Der ist soweit ich weiß zum Fluss gegangen, um etwas nachzudenken" antwortete Pippin und grinste. Sie bedankte sich und machte sich auf den Weg. Am Fluss angekommen entdeckte sie ihn sofort und rief ihm zu. „Hallo. Wie ich sehe, geht es dir schon besser" sagte Boromir und zeigte auf den Platz neben sich. Soreya ließ sich auf dem umgefallenen Baumstupf nieder und sah auf den Fluss hinaus. „Ich wollte mich bei dir bedanken" sagte sie kurze Zeit später. „Keine Ursache" antwortete er knapp. Nach einiger Zeit des Schweigens stand sie auf und wollte sich gerade verabschieden, als ihre Beine nachgaben. Boromir sprang auf und konnte sie gerade noch festhalten, bevor sie hingefallen wäre. „Soll ich dich zurück bringen?" bot er ihr an und Soreya bejahte. Vorsichtig hob er sie hoch und trug sie Richtung Haupthaus. Soreya legte ihren Kopf auf seine Schultern und schloss die Augen. Sie stellte sich vor, wie es wohl wäre ihn zu küssen, verwarf aber den Gedanken gleich wieder. Sie war mit Haldir zusammen und sie liebte ihn, aber dieser Mensch übte eine wahnsinnige Anziehungskraft auf sie aus, der sie nicht wieder stehen konnte.

Am Haus angekommen zeigte sie ihm, wo es zu ihrem Zimmer ging und er brachte sie ohne Widerworte hin. Die Tür stand schon offen und so trug er sie kurzerhand hinein und setzte sie auf das Bett. Boromir wollte schon gehen, als sie ihn zurückhielt. Ein Windzug blies durch ihr Zimmer, der die Vorhänge kurz aufbäumen ließ und die Tür mit einem lauten Knall schloss. Erschrocken zuckten beide zusammen und mussten auch gleich darüber lachen. Er setzte sich neben sie aufs Bett und sah sie lange an. „Du bist wunderschön, sogar noch schöner als Galadriel" sagte er und strich ihr eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht. Seine Berührung war so zart gewesen, dass sie leicht erschauderte. Langsam beugte er sich nach vorne und küsste sie direkt auf den Mund.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~


	9. Kapitel Neun

Kapitel Neun

Als er den Kuss beenden wollte, nahm Soreya sein Gesicht in ihre Hände und erwiderte seinen Kuss. Seine Hände umfassten ihre Taille und zogen sie auf seinen Schoß und noch näher zu ihm hin. Die Küsse wurden leidenschaftlicher und Soreya begann langsam Boromir auszuziehen. Seinen Pelzumhang und den darunter tragenden Ledermantel warf sie achtlos vor die Tür. Als nächstes wurde sein Hemd aufgeknöpft, welches sie zu seinen anderen Kleidungsstücken warf. Auch Boromir hatte begonnen sie auszuziehen und warf ihr Hemd in eine andere Ecke. Wenige Minuten und viele leidenschaftliche Küsse später lagen beide nackt auf dem Bett.

Seine Hände glitten langsam über ihren bebenden Körper, jeden Zentimeter ihrer Haut wollte er spüren. Mühsam riss er sich von ihren wollüstigen Lippen los und begann ihren Hals zu küssen, um langsam weiter nach unten zu wandern. Sein Weg führte ihn über ihr Schlüsselbein, zu ihren heißen Busen, weiter nach unten. Am Bauch angekommen widmete er sich ihrem Bauchnabel und ließ seine Zunge langsam hineingleiten, um sie kurz darauf wieder herauszuziehen. Soreyas Hände griffen nach ihm, sie vergrub ihre Finger in seinem langen Haar und zog ihn langsam nach oben. Heiße Küsse bedeckten sein Gesicht und ihre Beine schlang sie um seine Hüften. Er konnte sich nun kaum mehr zurückhalten. „Willst du es wirklich" flüsterte er ihr schwer atmend ins Ohr. Sie wusste wie die Antwort ausfallen würde, sie wollte ihn, jetzt, sofort, egal was danach kommen würde. Für sie zählte nur dieser eine Augenblick und anstatt zu antworten küsste sie ihn leidenschaftlich auf den Mund. Er verstand sofort was sie wollte. Als sich ihre Hüften ihm entgegenreckten, drang er langsam in sie ein.

Kurze Zeit später erreichten beide den Höhepunkt und vielen erschöpft aufs Bett zurück. 

Boromir legte seinen Arm um Soreya und zog sieh ganz nah zu sich hin. „Solltest du nicht langsam zu den anderen zurück gehen?" fragte sie ihn nach einem langen Kuss. „Du hast Recht. Ich muss wieder zu den anderen. Wir brechen morgen Früh auf" antwortete er. Widerwillig stand er auf und zog sich an. Zum Abschied gab er ihr noch einen Kuss und verließ ohne ein Wort zu sagen das Zimmer. Kaum war die Türe geschlossen flüsterte sie „Werde ich dich wieder sehen?" Insgeheim wusste sie, dass sie ihn nie wieder sehen würde und ihr nur noch die Erinnerungen bleiben würden.

Boromir blieb, nachdem er die Tür geschlossen hatte, noch kurz stehen und nahm nur sehr leise ihre Frage wahr. „Ich hoffe ja" antwortete er mehr sich, als ihr auf diese Frage. Danach drehte er sich um und ging hinaus, die anderen zu suchen.

Soreya blieb noch ein paar Minuten liegen bis sie sich aufraffen konnte und ins Bad hinüber ging. Sorgfältig wusch sie sich und zog neue Kleidung an. Dann trat sie auf den Balkon, von dem aus sie eine schöne Aussicht hatte und sah ihn gerade vom Haus weggehen. Sie lehnte sich gegen die Brüstung und wollte schon nach ihm rufen, aber eine innere Stimme sage ihr, sie solle lieber schweigen. 

Boromir drehte sich ein letztes Mal um und erblickte sie auf dem Balkon. Er winkte ihr zu und sie erwiderte seinen letzten Gruß, bevor er endgültig im Wald verschwunden war.

Die nächsten Tage ging sie Haldir aus dem Weg, soweit dies möglich war. Nachts verschloss sie ihre Tür und auf sein Klopfen reagierte sie nicht. Zwei Tage später fing sie Orophin vor ihrer Tür ab und drängte sie zurück in ihr Zimmer. Dort setzte er sie auf einen Stuhl und sah sie lange an bevor er was sagte. „Ich habe alles mitbekommen war zwischen dir und diesem Menschen gelaufen ist. Wie konntest du das Haldir nur antun. Er liebt dich über alles und du betrügst ihn. Und jetzt traust du dich nicht mal es ihm zu beichten. Du solltest dich schämen." „Was soll sie mir beichten, Orophin?" fragte Haldir, der gerade das Zimmer betreten hatte. Orophin und Soreya fuhren erschrocken zusammen und blickten in seine Richtung. Orophin drehte sich um und ging ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen aus dem Zimmer. Leise schloss er die Tür hinter sich und hoffte insgeheim, dass sie ihm alle sagen würde, sonst würde er es tun.

Nachdem die Türe geschlossen war, nahm Haldir sich einen Stuhl und setzte sich zu ihr hin. „Was hat Orophin vorhin gemeint? Willst du mir es sagen?" fragte er und beobachtete sie. Soreya war hin und her gerissen. Sollte sie ihr Gewissen erleichtern oder sollte sie ihn anlügen. Sie wusste nicht was sie machen sollte. Langsam lief ihr eine Träne über ihr Gesicht, die Haldir sofort wegwischte. „Deswegen musst du dich nicht gleich weinen oder ist es so schlimm was du mir sagen willst?" fragte er tröstend nach. „Es… Ich … Es tut mir so schrecklich leid. Ich hab nicht über die Konsequenzen nachgedacht und was ich dir damit antue, aber er war so… und ich konnte einfach nicht … und…" platzte es aus ihr heraus, doch Haldir verstand kein Wort von dem, was sie ihm damit sagen wollte. „Ganz ruhig und eins nach dem anderen" meinte er und nahm sie in den Arm. Panisch klammerte sie sich an ihm fest und so zog er sie ganz zu sich hinüber. Beruhigen stich er ihr über den Rücken und langsam hatte sie sich auch wieder gefangen. Fragend sah er sie an und Soreya versuchte zum zweiten Mal ihm alles zu erzählen. Sie sagte ihm, dass sie zum Fluss gegangen sei, um sich bei Boromir zu bedanken, dass er sie gerettet hatte und dass ihr dann schwindlig wurde und er sie in ihr Zimmer gebracht hatte. Weiter sagte sie ihm auch, was danach vorgefallen war und wie Leid es ihr tut, das sie nicht an die Konsequenzen gedacht hatte. Sein Gesicht verfinsterte sich und er stand ruckartig auf. Soreya konnte sich nicht mehr halten und fiel auf den Boden. „Wie konntest du nur" schrie er sie an und lief aus dem Zimmer. Sie wollte noch was sagen und rannte hinter ihm her, aber nach der nächsten Flurgabelung brach sie zusammen und weinte bittere Tränen. Orophin kam kurz darauf um die Ecke gebogen, hob sie hoch und brachte sie wieder in ihr Zimmer. Langsam setzte er sie auf das Bett und versuchte sie zu trösten. „Ich werde mit ihm reden" meinte er und nahm sie in den Arm. „Danke" schluchzte sie. „Ich… Es tut mir so wahnsinnig leid, aber" „Ganz ruhig. Es wird alles wieder gut" unterbrach Orophin sie und versuchte sie zu beruhigen. Lange haben sie so dagesessen, der Tag neigte sich langsam und die Nacht breitete ihre Schwingen aus.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~


	10. Kapitel Zehn

Kapitel Zehn

Auch Haldir hatte sich wieder gefangen und wollte noch mal mit ihr reden. Ob er ihr verzeihen konnte wusste er noch nicht, aber er wollte ihr eine zweite Change geben. Als er den Flur zu ihrem Zimmer betrat hörte er sie weinen. Seine Schritte wurden schneller und als er die Tür öffnete, sah er Orophin bei ihr sitzen. Haldir räusperte sich kurz und Orophin sah auf. „Ich werde jetzt gehen und dich und Haldir alleine lassen" sagte er zu ihr und erst jetzt bemerkte sie, dass Haldir in der Tür stand. Soreya nickte kurz und ließ Orophin los. Ohne ein weiteres Wort verließ er das Zimmer. Haldir ging langsam auf sie zu, doch bevor er bei ihr war, war sie schon aufgestanden und auf den Balkon gegangen. Etwas verwirrt folgte er ihr. Auf dem Balkon angekommen umarmte er sie und legte seinen Kopf auf ihre Schulter. „Ich liebe dich" sagte Soreya und hielt sich an ihm fest. Haldir reagierte nicht und so sprach sie weiter. „Ich weiß, dass das, was ich dir angetan habe unverzeihlich ist, aber ich will dich nicht verlieren. Es tut mir wahnsinnig leid, was ich getan habe und wenn du mir sagst, dass du mich nie wieder sehen willst, dann versteh ich das und ich werden dann auch Lorien verlassen." Langsam hob er seinen Kopf und sah sie lange an. Zärtlich strich er ihr eine Träne aus dem Gesicht. Vorsichtig zog er sie näher an sich heran und küsste sie auf den Mund. Als er den Kuss beendet hatte, wollte sie schon gehen, aber er hielt sie zurück. „War das nicht der Abschiedskuss?" fragte sie nach und blickte ihn wartend an. „Du brauchst nicht gehen" meinte er. „Ich habe lange darüber nachgedacht und ich weiß, dass ich dich über alles liebe. Daher möchte ich dir eine zweite Change geben." Verwirrt sah sie ihn an und wollte schon was sagen, aber er küsste sie wieder. Seine Hände wanderten langsam nach unten und Soreya legt ihre Arme um seinen Hals. Dann hob er sie hoch und trug sie zurück in ihr Zimmer, wo er sie auf dem Bett absetzte.

Orophin hatte das Schauspiel von unten aus beobachtet und war erleichtert, dass sich alles wieder eingerenkt hätte. Außerdem hatte ehrlich gesagt keine Lust gehabt auch noch seinen Bruder zu trösten.

Haldir kniete vor ihr nieder und zog ihre Stiefel aus. Dann legte er sie ins Bett und deckte sie zu. Als er Anstallten machte zu gehen, hielt sie ihn fest. „Bleib bitte heute Nacht bei mir" bat sie ihn. Kurzerhand zog auch er seine Stiefel aus und legte sich zu ihr unter die Decke. Sofort kuschelte sie sich an ihn und knöpfte langsam sein Hemd auf. Er wollte schon protestieren, aber sie küsste ihn und zog ihm das Hemd ganz aus. 

Soreya warf das Hemd auf den Boden und zog ihn an sich. Sichtlich erleichtert schlief sie ein, aber Haldir konnte noch nicht schlafen. Zu viele Gedanken waren in seinem Kopf; wie würde es weitergehen; konnte er ihr jemals wieder vertrauen. Lange beobachtete er sie und schlief wenig später auch ein.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~


	11. Kapitel Elf

Kapitel Elf

Der nächste Tag war gerade erst angebrochen als Soreya erwachte. Haldir war gerade erst aufgestanden, aber sein Hemd lag noch neben dem Bett. Soreya setzte sich auf und sah sich im Zimmer um, konnte ihn aber nirgends erkennen. Daher stand sie auf, um ihn zu suchen. Sie ging in sein Zimmer hinüber, suchte auf dem Balkon nach ihm, aber er war nirgends zu finden. Auf ihrem Weg durchs haus traf sie Orophin und fragte ihn, ob er Haldir gesehen hatte. „Ja, er ist mit Galadriel und anderen Elben zum Fluss gegangen um die Gefährten zu verabschieden" antwortete er ihr und sogleich lief sie los. Am Fluss angekommen beobachtete sie das Schauspiel von der Ferne, aber Haldir konnte sie auch nirgends entdecken. `Komisch. Orophin hatte doch gesagt, das er hier sein müsste, aber ich kann ihn nirgends entdecken` dachte sie sich und ging langsam wieder zum Haus zurück. Unterwegs traf sie Orophin wieder. „Bist du dir sicher, das er dorten ist, denn ich hab ihn nicht gefunden" sprach sie ihn an. „Er hat zu mir gesagt, er müsse hingehen" antwortete er und sah sie verwundert an. „Vielleicht ist er schon wieder zum Haus zurückgegangen" meinte Orophin und beide machten sich auf den Weg. Im Haus wurde ihnen gesagt, das Haldir an die westliche Grenze gegangen war, da es dorten Probleme gab. Soreya wollte gleich losgehen, aber Orophin hielt sie zurück. „Das ist zu weit, um ohne ein gutes Frühstück hinzugehen" meinte er und brachte sie in einen kleinen Raum. „Ich werde uns was zum Essen holen" sagte er kurz und verließ das Zimmer. Neugierig sah sich Soreya in dem kleinen und relativ dunklen Zimmer um. Hier war sie noch nie gewesen und der Raum war so eine Art kleine Bibliothek. Wenige Minuten später kam Orophin wieder und brachte reichlich zu Essen mit. Soreya bedankte sich und begann zu Essen. Als sie fertig war stand sie auf und wollte gehen. „Weißt du überhaupt wo du hin willst?" fragte Orophin. „Eigentlich nicht" antwortete sie und lächelte verlegen. „Na, dann sollte ich wohl mitkommen" meinte er darauf und schenkte ihr ein Lächeln. Soreya nickte kurz und wartete bis Orophin fertig war. 

Zusammen gingen sie los und nach ein paar Stunden fanden sie auch endlich Haldir. „Was macht ihr denn hier?" fragte er sie und sah sie verwundert an. „Sie wollte dich unbedingt sehen" erwiderte Orophin und entfernte sich langsam von den Zweien. „Wieso hast du nicht gewartet bis ich wider da bin?" fragte Haldir Soreya und nahm sie in den Arm. Zärtlich küsste er sie und sah sie dann an. „Weiß auch nicht. Ich wollte dich einfach sehen" antwortete sie und gab ihn einen Kuss. Orophin und Haldir errichteten ein kleines Lager, da es langsam dunkel wurde und sie nicht im Dunklen zurückgehen wollten. Auch Rúmil gesellte sich zu den Dreien und so saßen sie alle an dem kleine Lagerfeuer und erzählten sich Geschichten. Später legten sie sich schlafen und Orophin übernahm die erste Wache. Das Feuer war gelöscht worden, um nicht Orcs anzulocken. Soreya konnte nicht schlafen und so setzte sie sich zu Orophin. „Du noch wach?" fragte er sie. „Ja, ich kann irgendwie nicht schlafen. Es ist so kalt und nass hier" antwortete sie. „Hier ist eine Decke" sagte Orophin und legte ihr diese um. Soreya bedankte sich und langsam wurde auch sie müde. An ihn gelehnt schlief sie ein. `Sie hat schon etwas besonders an sich` dachte sich Orophin und beobachtete sie eine Zeit lang.

Nach ein paar Stunden kam Haldir, um ihn abzulösen. Als er beide entdeckte musste er grinsen. „Da ist sie ja und ich hab mich schon gewundert wo sie abgeblieben ist" meinte er und musste lachen. „Sie meinte nur sie könne nicht schlafen und nachdem ich ihr die Decke gereicht hatte, war sie friedlich eingeschlafen" erwiderte Orophin und grinste. „Könntest du sie mitnehmen und auf mein Lager legen. Da schläft sie glaub ich besser" fragte Haldir Orophin. Dieser nickte, hob sie hoch und trug sie weg.

Am nächsten Tag ging Haldir die anderen wecken und konnte nicht glauben was er sah. Soreya hatte sich über Nacht an Orophin gekuschelt. Dieser wiederum war mittlerweile aufgewacht und versuchte jetzt vorsichtig sie beiseite zu schieben. Als er Haldir sah fuhr er erschrocken zusammen und Soreya erwachte. Auch Rúmil war schon länger wach und beobachtete das Schauspiel einige Meter entfernt. Plötzlich fingen alle Drei zum Lachen an und Soreya sah sich verschlafen um. „Hab ich irgendwas verpasst?" fragte sie verdutzt in die Runde. „Nein" meinte Haldir und setzte sich, noch immer lachend neben sie. Orophin war mittlerweile aufgestanden und streckte sich. „Mal eine Frage: Klammerst du dich an allem fest, das in deiner Nähe liegt?" fragte Haldir. „Wie meinst du das denn?" erwiderte Soreya. „Naja, sobald jemand neben dir liegt, nimmst du ihn in Beschlag. Sogar Orophin musste herhalten." „Wie? Was? Ich hab… oh.. Tschuldigung" stotterte sie los. „Ist doch nicht so wild" meinte Haldir und nahm sie ihn den Arm.

Rúmil und Orophin machten noch einen kleinen Rundgang, während Haldir uns Soreya im Lager blieben. Plötzlich brach aus dem Unterholz eine Horde Uruk-Hais hervor. Es waren nur Zehn, aber das reichte aus. Haldir sprang sofort auf und rief Soreya zu, sie solle in Deckung gehen, was sie auch tat. Angelockt von dem Geschrei kamen auch Rúmil und Orophin Haldir zu Hilfe, aber da war es auch schon geschehen. Haldir wurde von einem Uruk-Hai verletzt und ging zu Boden. Einige Reiter aus Rohan, die die Horde schon des Längeren verfolgten griffen in den Kampf ein und konnten das Schlimmste verhindern. Soreya lief gleich zu Haldir hin, um nach ihn zu sehen. Er war am Bein verletzt worden und blutete sehr stark. Auf die Schnelle konnte sie nichts finden, mit dem sie seine Wunde verbinden konnte und so riss sie beide Ärmel ihres Hemdes ab. Vorsichtig verband sie die Wunde und rede sanft auf ihn ein. „Tut es sehr weh? Ich bin gleich fertig." Haldir nickte ihr nur kurz zu und schloss dann wieder die Augen. Orophin eilte ihr zur Hilfe, während Rúmil mit einem der Reiter zu ihnen herüber kam. „Mein Name ist Eomer. Ich verfolge diese Uruk-Hais im Auftrag von König Theoden von Rohan" stellte er sich vor. „Mein Name ist Rúmil und das sind meine Brüder Orophin und Haldir" antwortete Rúmil und verbeugte sich vor ihm. Soreya war so sehr damit beschäftigt sich um Haldir zu kümmern, das sie von all dem Nicht mitbekam. Erst als Orophin sie bei Seite nahm und ihr sagte, sie soll sich etwas Ruhe gönnen, bemerkte sie die Reiter. Mittlerweile war ein Feuer entfacht worden, um das die Reiter saßen und mit Rúmil redeten. Soreya setzte sich nicht weit vom Feuer entfernt an einen Baum und schloss die Augen. Ein knackender Ast ließ sie aufsehen. Einer der Reiter hatte sich erhoben und ging mit einem Beutel aus Leder und einer Wasserflasche zu ihr hinüber. „Wollt ihr nicht auch etwas essen. Ihr seht sehr erschöpft aus" sagte dieser und gesellte sich zu ihr. Soreya bedankte sich und nahm einen Schluck aus der Wasserflasche. „Verzeiht, wie unhöflich von mir. Ich habe mich noch gar nicht vorgestellt. Mein Name ist Eomer und euerer?" „Soreya Nimloth" antwortete sie und nickte ihm kurz zu. Er reichte ihr ein Stück Brot, welches sie danken annahm und aß. 

Haldir beobachtete die beiden und ihm war nicht ganz wohl bei der Sache. Ja, wenn die Reiter aus Rohan nicht gekommen wären, wäre es um sie geschehen gewesen, aber wie dieser Eomer sie ansah gefiel ihm ganz und gar nicht. Und da war auch noch die Sache mit Boromir, die er noch nicht vergessen hatte. Zu frisch waren die Wunden, die sie ihm damit zugefügt hatte und jetzt war es wieder ein Mensch, der sie gerettet hatte. Es war eine harte Prüfung, die das Schicksal für ihn und auch für Soreya bereithielt. Würde das zarte Band der Liebe halten oder ein weiteres Mal reißen?

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~


	12. Kapitel Zwoelf

Kapitel Zwölf

Später ging Eomer wieder zum Lagerfeuer zurück und Soreya setzte sich zu Haldir. „Wie geht es dir?" fragte sie ihn und fuhr mit ihrer Hand durch sein Haar. „Es geht schon" meinte er und verzog das Gesicht.

„Brauchst du irgendwas?" „Nein, aber tue mir einen gefallen und halte dich von diesem Eomer fern, solange die da sind. Er hat dich die ganze Zeit so komisch angesehen" sagte Haldir. Soreya nickte kurz und nahm seine Hand. Ganz vorsichtig kuschelte sie sich an ihn und schloss die Augen. Wenige Zeit später war sie eingeschlafen. Auch die Männer von Rohan legten sich zum Schlafen hin, nur zwei von ihnen hielten zusammen mit Rúmil Wache. In der Nacht öffnete der Himmel seine Schleusen und es regnete in Strömen. Vergeblich versuchte man an einem trockenen Ort in Deckung zu gehen, aber in wenigen Minuten waren alle bis auf die Haut durchnässt. Orophin ging zu Soreya und zog sie ein Stück von Haldir weg. „Wir brauchen Verstärkung um Haldir hier weg zu bringen. Einer der Rohirrim könnte dich begleiten, denn ich will Rúmil hier nicht alleine mit Haldir zurücklassen. Mit dem Pferd seid ihr eh schneller als ich zu Fuß" sagte er zu ihr. Sie blickte kurz zu Haldir und sah das Rúmil ihm gerade zu erklären versuchte, das sie mit einen der Rohirrim zurückreiten solle. Haldir nickte kurz und Rúmil kam zu ihnen herüber. „Er ist damit einverstanden. Am Besten brecht ihr sofort auf, denn später werden die Wege mit Schlamm übersäht sein und dann ist an ein schnelles weiterkommen nicht mehr zu denken" meinte Rúmil und winkte einen der Rohirrim zu sich her. Es war Eomer, der die Gruppe verließ und sich zu den Dreien gesellte. Haldir verfluchte sich in diesem Moment gerade selber, als er sah, wer Soreya begleiten sollte. Auch Soreya ging es in diesem Moment nicht anders und zaghaft blickte sie zu Haldir hinüber.

Nachdem alles ausgemacht war, holte Eomer sein Pferd und Soreya ging noch mal zu Haldir hin, um sich zu verabschieden. „Ich liebe dich" flüsterte sie und küsste ihn. „Und ich liebe dich" sagte er. Sie wollte schon gehen, als er sie zurück hielt. „Pass auf dich auf." Der Ausdruck in seinen Augen ließ sie leicht zusammenzucken und der Griff um ihr Handgelenk nahm zu. Sie nickte und er ließ sie los.

Soreya ging mit einem komischen Gefühl in der Magengegend zu den Anderen zurück. Eomer half ihr aufs Pferd und nahm hinter ihr platz.

Es regnete weiterhin in Strömen und so war es sehr schwer voranzukommen. Daher machten sie nach zwei Stunden eine kurze Rast. Beide waren bis auf die Haut nass und schon richtig durchgeweicht. Unter einem Mallornbaum suchten sie etwas Schutz und hofften, dass es bald zu regnen aufhören würde. Soreya fror jämmerlich und zitterte am ganzen Körper. Bibbernd setzte sie sich hin und rieb sich die Oberarme. Eomer hatte sie beobachtet und brachte ihr eine noch relativ trockene Decke. „Hier, die kannst du bestimmt brauchen" meinte er und reichte sie ihr. „Danke" antwortete sie und wollte sich schon die Decke umhängen, als er ihr was zurief. „Was?" fragte sie etwas lauter zurück. Mit großen Schritten näherte er sich ihr und wiederholte seine Worte. „Wenn du dir jetzt die Decke umhängst, wird es nicht viel bringen, außer das die Decke auch nass wird." Soreya sah ihn mit großen Augen an. `Der meint doch nicht etwa, das ich mich ausziehen soll. Das kann er aber gleich wieder vergessen` dachte sie sich. „Ich hab das Ernst gemeint. Außer du willst krank werden, dann lass ruhig die Klamotten an. Wir müssen eh warten bis der Regen aufhört und es hell wird" sagte er und begann sich auszuziehen. Ruckartig drehte sie sich von ihm weg und suchte panisch die Gegend ab. Langsam ging sie um den Baum herum und begann sich auszuziehen. Nur noch in Unterwäsche und feste in die Decke eingehüllt ging sie wieder zurück. Die nassen Kleidungsstücke hängte sie an einen kleinen Ast und sah sich nach ihm um. Eomer hatte sich in der Zwischenzeit auch bis auf die Unterwäsche ausgezogen und seine Kleidungsstücke hatte er zum trocknen ausgelegt.

„Könnte ich vielleicht auch einen Teil der Decke haben? Das ist nämlich die einzige, die ich dabei habe und ich hab keine Lust mir was abzufrieren" meinte er und ging auf sie zu. „Nein, das geht nicht" rief sie panisch aus und wäre am liebsten im Erdboden versunken. „Wieso sollte das nicht gehen? Die Decke ist groß genug für zwei" erwiderte er.

Widerwillig wickelte sie sich wieder aus der Decke aus und hielt sie ihm hin. „Du brauchst mir nicht die ganze Decke geben. Komm her, ich beiß schon nicht" sagte er und zog sie samt Decke zu sich heran. `Wieso muss mir das immer wieder passieren` dachte sie sich. Eomer breitete die Decke auf dem noch trockenen Boden aus, setzte sich hin und zog sie auch auf die Decke. Sehr eng rutschen sie zusammen und er wickelte beide in die Decke ein. Eomer lag direkt hinter ihr und hielt sie fest. Soreya hatte ihren Kopf auf seinen Arm gelegt und spürte seinen warmen Atem auf der Haut. Die Hände hatte sie vor der Brust verschränkt und seine lagen auf ihrem Bauch. Sie schloss die Augen und dachte an Haldir. `Hoffentlich geht es ihm wieder besser` dachte sie sich und rieb sich zitternd die Arme. „Ist dir noch immer kalt?" fragte er hinter ihr. Sie nickte nur und so zog Eomer sie noch näher an sich heran.

Der Regen hämmerte weiter auf den Boden und weichte diesen immer mehr auf. „Wir sollten weiter nach oben rutschen" meinte er, da er schon nasse Füße bekam. Gemeinsam robbten sie ein Stück weiter nach oben und er lehnte sich halb sitzend gegen den Baumstamm. Vorsichtig setzte er sie auf seinen Schoß und richtete die Decke wieder. „Machs dir ruhig bequem" sagte er grinsend zu ihr. „Das kann noch etwas länger dauern, bis es zu regen aufhört." Soreya seufzte nur und versuchte sich seitlich hinzusetzten. Sie zog ihre Knie an, legte einen Arm um ihn, während der andere auf seiner Brust ruhte. Ihren Kopf legte sie langsam auf seine Schulter und schloss die Augen. In Gedanken entschuldigte sie sich tausendmal bei Haldir und wünschte sich zu ihm zurück. 

Eomer hingegen genoss den Körperkontakt mit ihr. Warm spürte ihren Atem an seinem Hals und ein kleiner Schauer durchfuhr seinen Körper. 

Vorsichtig legte er einen Arm um ihre Hüfte und ließ seine Hand auf ihrem Oberschenkel ruhen. Ruckartig hob Soreya ihren Kopf und sah ihn entgeistert an. „Was soll das werden, wenn du fertig bist?" fragte sie ihn etwas gereizt. Sie wollte gerade seine Hand nehmen und von ihrem Oberschenkel entfernen, als er sich nach vorne beugte und sie einfach auf den Mund küsste. Panisch riss sie sich von ihm los und wollte schon aufspringen, aber er hielt sie fest an sich gedrückt. „Lass mich los" schrie sie ihn an. Sein Griff wurde fester und er tat ihr weh. Sein Gesicht näherte sich dem ihren, sie konnte seinen Atem förmlich spüren. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~


	13. Kapitel Dreizehn

Kapitel 13

„Jetzt hör mir mal zu. Erstens, wenn wir nicht gewesen wären, wäre jetzt dein kleiner Elbenfreund tot. Zweitens, kannst du gerne alleine weitergehen, aber das kann dauern bis du dein Ziel erreicht hast. Und drittens, ein Zeichen von mir und alle drei leben nicht mehr bis du zurückkommst. Also, tue dir einen Gefallen und hör auf hier rum zu zicken" drohte er ihr und lehnte sich langsam wieder zurück. 

Soreya hielt den Atem an und versuchte sich nicht zu bewegen. Panik kam langsam in ihr hoch, nur mit Müh und Not konnte sie diese noch unterdrücken. Gedanken schrieen in ihrem Kopf ... sie hatte Angst, weit und breit war niemand zu sehen und sie war alleine ... mit ihm ... ihm ausgeliefert... Sie wollte was sagen, schreien, aber ihre Kehle war zugeschnürt. Ihr Mund öffnete sich, aber kein Ton kam über ihre Lippen. Ihre Beine wurden langsam taub, ihre Arme schwer und ihr Kopf wurde leer, bis auf einen Gedanken. HALDIR

Ruckartig sprang sie auf, packte ihre Klamotten und lief hinaus in den Regen. Sie lief, immer weiter, sie blickte nicht zurück, sie hatte Angst, er würde sie verfolgen. Immer wieder rutschte sie aus und fiel hin, rappelte sie wieder mühsam auf und rannte weiter. Vollkommen außer Atem brach sie zusammen, bekam kaum mehr Luft und da sah sie es... das Haus... oder spielte ihr der Regen einen Streich... schnell zog sie sich ganz an und lief weiter, immer weiter auf das Haus zu. Jemand kam ihr entgegen, doch bevor sie irgendwas sagen konnte, brach sie zusammen und blieb regungslos liegen.

Später erwachte sie und fuhr panisch auf. 

„Ganz ruhig. Es wird alles wieder gut" rede eine Frauenstimme auf sie ein und drückte sie bestimmt wieder in das Bett zurück. Soreya wollte was sagen, aber kein Wort kam über ihre Lippen. 

„Du musst mir nichts sagen, ich weiß alles" redete die Frauenstimme weiter. 

„Wir haben schon einen kleinen Trupp an die Westgrenzen Loriens geschickt und sie müssten auch bald wieder hier eintreffen." 

„Aber ... woher wisst ihr ..." stotterte Soreya und setzte sich langsam auf. Erst jetzt konnte sie erkennen mit wem sie sprach. Es war Galadriel, die Hüterin des Waldes, die langsam auf sie zukam und neben ihr Platz nahm. Vorsichtig, schon fast zärtlich fuhr sie ihr durchs Haar. 

„Es wird alles wieder gut" beruhigte sie Soreya, als diese zum Weinen anfing. „Ich habe ihn alleine gelassen ... und dann war dieser Kerl ... und ich ... ich hatte Angst ..." plapperte sie los, doch Galadriel meinte nur 

„Ich weis, ich habe es gesehen und es wird alles wieder gut. Und jetzt leg dich hin und schlaf etwas. Du willst doch wieder auf den Beinen sein, wenn Haldir zurückkommt?" Mit einem kurzen Nicken bejahte Soreya ihre Fragte und legte sich zurück ins Bett. Kaum hatte ihr Kopf das Kissen berührt, fielen ihr die Augen zu und sie war sofort eingeschlafen.

Eomer war in der Zwischenzeit aufgestanden, hatte sich angezogen und ritt langsam wieder zu den anderen zurück. Dort angekommen wurde er sofort von Orophin gefragt, was mit Soreya sei und wo sie ist. 

„Ich hab sie abgesetzt und bin gleich wieder zurück geritten" antwortete er knapp und ging zu seinen Männern. Nach wenigen Minuten brachen diese auf ohne noch irgendein Wort zu sagen. Orophin hatte sich wieder zu Haldir und Rúmil gesetzt und berichtete denen, was Eomer gesagt, hatte. 

„Ich trau dem Kerl nicht so recht" meinte Haldir und wollte schon aufstehen. 

„Bleib liegen. Ich werde den Weg zurückgehen und nachsehen, ob er die Wahrheit gesprochen hat" erwiderte Orophin und machte sich sogleich auf den Weg. 

Er war gerade mal ein paar Meter gegangen, als er eine kleine Elbenarmee mit einem Heiler auf sich zukommen sah. Man begrüßte sich und ging sofort zu den Zweien zurück. Haldir fragte sogleich den Heiler, ob Soreya gut angekommen sein und wie es ihr ging. 

„Ihr geht es besser. Lady Galadriel kümmert sich um sie" antwortete dieser und begann seine Wunde zu säubern und zu verbinden. Nach einer kurzen Rast machten sie sich auf, um zurück zugehen. Circa 10 Elbenkrieger blieben zurück, um die Grenze zu bewachen.

Wenige Stunden später kamen sie endlich an ihrem Ziel an und Haldir wurde sofort auf sein Zimmer gebracht. 

„Ich will zu Soreya" widersprach er, aber das half nichts. Der Heiler und auch sein Bruder bestanden darauf, dass er sich erst ein Mal ausruhen musste und später nach ihr sehen könnte. 

„Ich werde zu ihr gehen" meinte Orophin und verließ das Zimmer. 

Das Krankenzimmer war leer bis auf Soreya, die im Bett lag und schlief. Leise ging er zu ihr hin und strich ihr sanft über die Wange. „Was ist nur passiert, dass du so fertig bist" flüsterte er und setztes ich auf das Bett. Langsam schlug sie die Augen auf und ergriff seine Hand. „Na, wieder wach?" fragte Orophin und lächelte sie an. 

„Wie geht es Haldir?" fragte sie als erstes. 

„Dem geht es wieder besser. Wie geht es dir? Hat er dir was getan?" meinte er etwas besorgt. 

„Es geh wieder" antwortete Soreya und drehte ihren Kopf auf die andere Seite. 

„Was ist passiert?" hakte er nach und stich ihr vorsichtig übers Haar. „Nichts" sagte sie und die ersten Tränen liefen ihr übers Gesicht. Orophin wollte sich gerade über sie Beugen, um sie zu trösten, als die Tür geöffnet wurde und Galadriel eintrat. Sofort stand er auf und begrüßte sie und bevor er was sagen konnte, winkte sie ihn nach draußen. Nachdem die Tür geschlossen war brachte sie ihn zurück zu Haldir und erzählte beiden was vorgefallen war. 

„Was fällt diesem Kerl eigentlich ein. Ich bring ihn um" rief Haldir empört und wollte schon aufstehen, aber Galadriel beruhigte ihn. „Er wird seine gerechte Strafe noch bekommen" meinte sie nur und verließ das Zimmer.

Soreya war in der Zwischenzeit aufgestanden und ging auf wackeligen Füßen langsam Richtung Haldirs Zimmer. Nach wenigen Schritten wurde sie von Orophin abgefangen, der nach ihr sehen wollte. Langsam und vorsichtig, da sie noch immer etwas geschwächt war, brachte er sie zu Haldir. „Ich trau mich gar nicht zu ihm gehen" meinte sie und blieb vor der Tür stehen. 

„Du brauchst keine Angst haben, Galadriel hat ihm alles erzählt" beruhigte er sie und öffnete die Türe. Vorsichtig schob er sie hinein, schloss hinter ihr die Türe und ging, um nach Rúmil zu sehen.

Fast schon ängstlich blieb sie an der Tür stehen und beobachtete ihn. ´Er schläft. Ich geh lieber wieder und sehe später nach ihm` dachte sie sich. Sie hatte sich schon umgedreht, als sie seine Stimme hörte 

„Hallo mein Engel. Wo willst du hin?" Langsam drehte sie sich wieder um und ging zögernd zu ihm hin. 

„Hallo" flüsterte sie und setzte sich zu ihm aufs Bett. Haldir legte seine Arme um sie und zog sie ganz ins Bett hinein. Vorsichtig deckte er sie zu und küsste sie auf den Mund. Soreya zuckte zusammen und drehte ihren Kopf auf die andere Seite. 

„War es so schlimm?" frage er nach und strich ihr sanft über die Wange. Langsam drehte sie sich wieder zu ihm hin, klammerte sich an ihm fest und begann zu weinen. „Ganz ruhig. Es ist alles überstanden" redete er ruhig auf sie ein. „Er hat mir gedroht, dass er dir was tut, wenn ich nicht" begann sie noch immer weinend. 

„Es ist vorbei. Er wird dir nie wieder was tun" tröstete er sie und hielt sie fest im Arm. 

Langsam beruhigte sie sich und schmiegte sich ganz nah an ihn an. 

„Ich werde dich nie wieder alleine lassen. Das Verspreche ich dir" sagte Haldir und tupfte ihr einen Kuss auf die Nase. Soreya nickte nur und kurze Zeit später war sie eingeschlafen. 

„Gute Nacht mein Engel" flüsterte er und schloss seine Augen.

Beide schliefen den restlichen Tag und die ganze Nacht durch. Ab und zu sah Orophin nach ihnen und brachte etwas Obst und Wasser ins Zimmer. Eine Zeitlang beobachtete er beide und musste grinsen. `Wie friedlich sie schlafen. Als wäre nie irgendetwas passiert` dachte er sich und verließ das Zimmer.

Die Tage zogen ins Land und alles verlief in seinen gewohnten Bahnen. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

So, dass war's mal wieder. Danke für die zahlreichen Reviews. Schön weiterlesen, denn es kommt noch so einiges auf die Zwei zu. LG die Autorin


	14. Kapitel Vierzehn

Kapitel Vierzehn

Am nächsten Tag erfuhr Soreya, dass Herr Elrond aus Bruchtal nach Lorien komme, um sich mit Lady Galadriel, Herrn Celeborn und Haldir zu treffen. Neugierig wie immer versuchte sie die Bediensteten auszuhorchen, was ihr leider nicht so gut gelang. Einmal wurde sie von Haldir erwischt und zur Rede gestellt. „Du wirst noch früh genug erfahren, um was es geht" sagte er und ließ sie etwas verwirrt im Flur stehen. ´Warum erfahr ich nie was los ist´ dachte sie sich und ging leicht eingeschnappt in ihr Zimmer. Sie öffnete die Tür und ging, ohne diese wieder zu schließen geradewegs zu dem kleinen Balkon. Vorsichtig setzte sie sich auf die Brüstung und starrte den blauen Himmel an.

Gegen Abend suchte Haldir nach ihr und fand die Tür zu ihrem Zimmer offen vor. Er trat ein und als er sie im Zimmer nirgends erblicken konnte, ging auf den Balkon. Soreya war in der Zwischenzeit eingeschlafen und saß doch etwas wackelig auf der Balkonbrüstung. Vorsichtig hob er sie hoch und trug sie ins Zimmer, wo er sie auf das Bett legte. Er ging zurück zur Zimmertür und schloss diese leise. Aber nicht leise genug, denn Soreya erwachte und sah sich verschlafen um. „Na, ist Dornröschen aus ihrem Schlaf erwacht?" fragte Haldir frech und setzte sich zu ihr aufs Bett. „Kann man sagen" erwiderte sie. „Wie spät ist es?" „So spät, dass alle anderen schon schlafen gehen" antwortete er und grinste. „Willst du mir sagen, was ihr so alles besprochen habt?" fragte sie ihn. „Wir haben viel besprochen und sind aber noch zu keinem eindeutigen Ergebnis gekommen. Aber du wirst es als Erste erfahren, wenn irgendwas sein sollte." Mit diesen Worten stand er auf, zog sich aus und legte sich zu ihr ins Bett. Erst knöpfte er ihr Hemd auf, dann zog er ihre Schuhe aus und am Schluss streifte er ihr den Rock ab. „Hast du was bestimmtes vor?" fragte sie ihn und lächelte. „Nicht das ich wüsste" antwortete er und bedeckte ihren Körper mit Küssen. „Und wieso hast du mich dann ausgezogen?" hakte sie nach. „Naja, ich finde, dass man angezogen nicht so gut schläft." „So, findest du. Und ich werde wohl nicht mehr gefragt" sagte sie. Vorsichtig zog ihn an seinen Haaren nach oben und kuschelte sich an ihn. „Ich liebe dich" flüstere er ihr ins Ohr und begann ihren Hals zu küssen. „Ich liebe dich auch" erwiderte sie und schloss die Augen.

Kaum war der nächste Tag angebrochen wurde Haldir zur nächsten Sitzung gerufen. Soreya ging in der Zwischenzeit zum Frühstücken und machte danach einen kleinen Spaziergang. Ihr war irgendwie langweilig und so machte sie sich auf den Weg in die Bibliothek. Gebannt las sie einige Geschichten über Mittelerde, den ersten Kampf gegen das Böse und erfuhr auch viel über Sauron und seine dunklen Anhänger und Verbündeten. Sie war so sehr in das Buch vertieft, das sie Orophins eintreten nicht bemerkte. „Da bist du ja. Ich such dich schon die ganze Zeit" meinte er und ging zu ihr hinüber. „Mir war langweilig und so hab ich mir was zum lesen geholt" erwiderte sie und blickte zu ihm auf. „Was hältst du davon, wenn wir einen kleinen Ausflug machen?" fragte er sie. „Hört sich gut an. Ich bin dabei" antwortete sie und stand auf. Gemeinsam packten sie ein paar Sachen zusammen und machten sich auf den Weg zu einer kleinen Lichtung. Dort angekommen kam Soreya aus dem Staunen nicht mehr heraus. „Wahnsinn. Hier war ich noch nie" meinte sie und blickte sich mit großen Augen um. Orophin breitete eine Decke aus und ließ sich auf dieser nieder. „Setzt dich doch. Ich hab auch was zum Essen mitgenommen." Langsam setzte sie sich auf die Decke und wartete gespannt, was er mitgenommen hatte. „Nicht weit von hier ist ein kleiner See. Wir können später ein kleines Bad nehmen" sagte er und biss in sein Sandwich. „Wieso hab ich diesen Platz noch nie gefunden. Ich hab doch oft genug die Umgebung erkundschaftet" murmelte sie vor sich hin. „Na, wenn man nicht weiß wonach man sucht und wo diese Lichtung ist, findet man sie auch nicht" erwiderte Orophin und grinste.

Nach dem Essen, machten sich beide auf den Weg zu dem kleinen See, der ganz in der Nähe sein sollte. Nach einer halben Stunde hatten sie ihn auch gefunden und Orophin begann sich auszuziehen, um sogleich ins das kühle Nass zu springen. Soreya hingegen blickte sich noch etwas um, bevor sie sich auszog und ihm ins Wasser folgte. „Ist es nicht wunderschön hier?" fragte er sie und schwamm etwas weiter hinaus. „Der Wahnsinn. Wieso hast du mir nicht schon früher davon erzählt" sagte sie und schwamm ihm hinterher. „Na du hast nie gefragt" erwiderte er grinsend und tauchte unter. Wenig später machte sie sich Sorgen, da er bis jetzt noch nicht aufgetaucht war und sah sich suchend um. „Orophin" rief sie, aber sie bekam keine Antwort. Plötzlich wurde sie am Fuß gepackt und nach unten gezogen. Orophin grinste sie an und deutete in eine Richtung. Neugierig wie sie war, schwamm sie ihm hinterher und entdeckte wenig später eine kleine Höhle, deren Eingang unter den Wasser war. Die Höhle selber lag über dem Wasserspiegel und so konnte man sich getrost darinnen umsehen. Vorsichtig kundschafteten sie die Höhle aus und beschlossen nach einer dreiviertel Stunde, dass es an der Zeit war, wieder hinaus zu schwimmen. „Komm. Lass uns wieder zurückgehen, sonst werden wir noch als vermisst gemeldet" meinte Orophin und zog Soreya hinter sich her. Nachdem alle Sachen zusammengepackt waren, machte man sich auf den Rückweg. „Wer weiß eigentlich noch alles von diesem See?" fragte sie ihn. „Soweit ich weiß keiner außer mir und dir. Tue mir bitte einen Gefallen und sprich mit niemand von diesem See. Ich möchte nicht, dass die ein Massenanlaufplatz wird. " „Versprochen. Jetzt haben wir ein kleines Geheimnis. Find ich irgendwie aufregend" erwiderte sie und kicherte.

Rechtzeitig zum Abendessen erschienen beide in der großen Halle. „Da bist du ja. Wo warst du denn die ganze Zeit?" fragte Haldir Soreya, als er sie entdeckte und zu ihr ging. „Wir haben einen kleinen Ausflug gemacht" antwortete Orophin und setzte sich auf einen Stuhl. „Sagt mir doch bitte das nächste Mal bescheid, wenn ihr wieder so was vorhabt. Ich hab mir schon Sorgen gemacht" sagte Haldir und setzte sich zu den beiden. „Wie hätte ich dir bescheid sagen können, wenn du an diesem Treffen teilnimmst und man nicht stören sollte" erwiderte Soreya. „Stimmt auch wieder, aber ihr hättet wenigstens jemand anders was sagen können, wo ihr hingeht" schimpfte er weiter. Beide nickten kurz und begannen zu essen.

Nach dem Abendessen ging Soreya gleich in ihr Zimmer und legte sich in ihr Bett. Kurze Zeit später kam Haldir zu ihr und legte sich ohne ein Wort zu sagen zu ihr. Langsam zog er sie zu sich hin und begann zärtlich ihren Hals zu küssen. „Hör bitte auf. Ich bin müde und möchte schlafen" sagte Soreya und zog die Decke ein Stück weiter nach oben. „Bist du dir da ganz sicher?" fragte er nach und schob langsam den Träger des Nachthemds über ihre Schulter. „Ja, ich bin mir ganz sicher" erwiderte sie und drehte sich zu ihm hin. Etwas verwundert sah er sie an und wollte schon was sagen, als sie ihn küsste. Ganz nah schmiegte sie sich an ihn und war kurze Zeit später eingeschlafen. Haldir hingegen konnte lange nicht einschlafen. `Von was ist sie nur so müde? Und warum hat sie mir nicht erzählt wo sie mit Orophin war? ` dachte er sich und schloss die Augen.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~


	15. Kapitel Fünfzehn

Kapitel Fünfzehn

Die Tage vergingen wie im Flug und immer öfters machten Soreya und Orophin Ausflüge zu dem kleinen See. Die langen Sitzungen, an denen Haldir täglich daran teilnahm neigten sich auch dem Ende und endlich hatte man eine Entscheidung getroffen, die aber nicht allen gefiel.

Schweren Herzens ging Haldir in Soreyas Zimmer, aber sie war nicht hier. Etwas verwundert machte er sich auf die Suche nach ihr und nach einer Stunde gab er es auf. Niemand wusste wo sie sein könnte und keiner hatte sie seit dem Frühstück mehr gesehen.

Auch beim Abendessen war sie nicht anwesend und auch Orophin fehlt mal wieder. Wenigstens wusste er jetzt, dass sie in guten Händen war und ging beruhigt in ihr Zimmer, um auf sie zu warten.

Erst spät abends kamen Orophin und Soreya wieder zum Haus zurück und steuerten als erstes die Küche an, um die Reste des Abendessens, welches sie verpasst hatten, zu plündern. „Das war ein super toller Tag" sagte sie zu ihm und biss in eines der Sandwichs hinein. „Du sagst es. Was wollen wir morgen unternehmen?" fragte er sie und angelte sich einen Apfel. „Weiß nicht… schlag doch was vor. Du kannst am ehesten beurteilen, was ich von Lorien noch nicht gesehen habe" antwortete sie mit halbvollem Mund. „Ich werde mir was überlegen" erwiderte er. „Aber jetzt gehen wir lieber schlafen. Ich bin richtig fertig." „Gut. Wir sehen uns dann morgen beim Frühstück" meinte Soreya und lief in ihr Zimmer. 

Als sie an Haldirs Zimmer vorbei kam, öffnete sie die Tür, um nach ihn zu sehen, aber das Bett war leer. Verwundert schloss sie die Türe, ging ihr Zimmer und lies sich ins Bett fallen. Die Augen geschlossen lag sie ein paar Minuten so auf dem Bett und dachte an den tollen Tag und den aufregenden Ausflug zurück. „Guten Abend. Schön, dass du dich auch mal wieder blicken lässt" sagte Haldir und trat ganz ins Zimmer ein. Erschocken setzte sie sich auf und blickte in seine Richtung. „Hallo. Wir sind gerade eben erst zurückgekommen" meinte sie und lächelte ihn an. „Hatte ich euch nicht gebeten, bescheid zu sagen, wenn ihr was unternehmt? Ich hab das ganze Haus nach dir abgesucht und erst nach Stunden erfahren, dass du mal wieder mit Orophin unterwegs bist" sagte er und blickte sie streng an. Ihr Lächeln erstarb und trotzig verzog sie das Gesicht. „Du gönnst mir doch auch nichts. Meinst es macht Spaß die ganze Zeit zu warten, bis euere doofe Besprechung zu Ende ist und du mal wieder Zeit für mich hast" schnauzte sie ihn an. 

„Du musst was sagen. Bist den ganzen lieben langen Tag mit Orophin unterwegs und ich weiß nicht mal wo ihr seid, geschweige denn was ihr macht. Außerdem war die Besprechung heute zu Ende und ich wollte dir sagen, was dabei herausgekommen ist, aber du warst mal wieder nicht da" fuhr er sie an. 

„Woher soll ich wissen, dass ihr gerade heute fertig werdet" antwortete sie schroff und war schon den Tränen nahe. „Wärst du da gewesen, wüsstest du schon längst, dass wir nach Helms Klamm ziehen müssen, um den Menschen zu helfen" schrie er sie an. 

„Und du musst natürlich wieder mit oder?" schrie sie zurück.

„JA!"

„Toll. Viel Spaß dabei!" Sie konnte die Tränen nicht mehr zurückhalten und so lief sie weinend aus dem Zimmer. Kreuz und quer lief sie durch die Gänge und als sie über ihre Füße stolperte und hinfiel blieb sie einfach liegen und weinte bittere Tränen. „ich hasse ihn… wie kann er nur… und wieso muss gerade er mit… und ich… warum… ich versteh… wieso ist alles so blöd… scheiß Krieg…" murmelte sie noch immer weinend vor sich hin. Als eine Hand über ihren Rücken strich zuckte sie zusammen und sah auf. Es war Orophin, der den Streit mit angehört hatte. Vorsichtig hob er sie hoch und brachte sie in sein Zimmer, das nicht weit von dem ihren entfernt war. Vorsichtig setzte er sie auf dem Bett ab und wartete bis sie sich wieder etwas gefangen hatte.

„Magst du mir erzählen was los war?" fragte er sie und versuchte sie zu trösten. „Ich… er… heute…" stotterte sie weinend los „Jetzt beruhig sich erst ein mal und dann kannst du mir alles erzählen" meinte er und nahm sie in den Arm. Sofort klammerte sie sich an ihm fest und beruhigte sich erst nach längerer Zeit wieder. „Geht es wieder?" fragte er nach und wischte eine Träne weg. Sie bejahte seine Frage mit einem Nicken und versuchte nicht gleich wieder in Tränen auszubrechen. „Willst du mir jetzt sagen, was los war?" „Ich weiß nicht… später…" meinte sie und vergrub ihr Gesicht wieder in seinem schon durchgeweichten Hemd. „In Ordnung. Ich bring dich wieder in dein Zimmer zurück und dann schläfst du dich aus. Du kannst mir morgen alles erzählen, wenn du willst" sagte er und wollte sie schon hoch heben. „Nein. Ich will ihn nicht sehen. Heute nicht mehr" protestierte sie und klammerte sich schon fast panisch an ihm fest. 

„Aber" er machte eine Pause. „Ok. dann bleibst du heute hier und morgen redet ihr noch mal miteinander. Versprochen?" Erleichtert nickte sie und er hob sie hoch und legte sie auf die eine Seite seines Bettes. Orophin zog ihr die Schuhe aus und deckte sie zu. Langsam ging er ums Bett herum und legte sich auf die andere Seite zum Schlafen hin. Kaum hatte er sich zugedeckt, klammerte sich Soreya an ihn und die ersten Tränen liefen wieder über ihr Gesicht. Tröstend nahm er sie wieder in den Arm und strich ihr sanft über den Rücken. „Gute Nacht" flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr und tupfte einen Kuss auf ihre Stirn. „Nacht" murmelte sie und schlief wenige Minuten später ein.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~


	16. Kapitel Sechzehn

Kapitel Sechzehn

Es war schon Mittag als Haldir an Orophins Zimmertür klopfte. Nachdem er keine Antwort erhalten hatte, öffnete er die Tür und erstarrte. Ungläubig ging er langsam auf das Bett zu, in dem noch immer schlafen und eng aneinander gekuschelt Soreya und Orophin lagen. Er wollte schon was sagen, besinnte sich eines Besseren und verließ das Zimmer wieder. Die Tür schloss er mit einem lauten Knall und lief den Gang entlang in Richtung Ausgang. Wie konnte sie nur. Mit seinem Bruder. Er verstand die Welt nicht mehr und musste einfach nur noch hier raus.

Von dem lauten Knall wach geworden, setzte sich Soreya auf und rieb sich den Schlaf aus den Augen. Sie blickte neben sich und merkte, dass auch Orophin wach geworden war und sich ausgiebig streckte. „Morgen" murmelte sie und legte sich wieder hin. „Morgen" sagte er und zog sie automatisch wieder zu sich hin. Sogleich kuschelte sich Soreya an ihn und schloss die Augen. Zärtlich strich er ihr über den Rücken und tupfte ab und zu ein paar Küsse auf ihr seidiges Haar. Seine Lippen wanderten langsam nach unten, berührten erst ihre Stirn und dann ihre Nase. Soreya legte ihren Kopf in den Nacken und Orophin küsste sie auf den Mund. Die Küsse wurden leidenschaftlicher und sie begann sein Hemd aufzuknöpfen, welches sie ihm auszog und auf den Boden warf. Auch Orophin hatte ihr Hemd inzwischen geöffnet und bedeckte zärtlich ihr Gesicht und ihren Hals mit Küssen.

„Orophin" „Was ist?" antwortete er und tupfte weiterhin Küsse auf ihre Haut.

„Wir sollten lieber aufhören" flüsterte sie und vergrub ihre Finger in seinem Haar. Als er nicht reagierte und weiter nach unten wanderte, zog sie ihn kurzerhand zu sich nach oben. „Du hast Recht; tut mir leid, ich hab mich gehen lassen" meinte er und knöpfte ihr Hemd zu. Langsam stand er auf und zog sich an. „Ich glaube zu wissen, wer vorhin mit der Tür geknallt hatte. Ich werde ihn suchen und mit ihm reden" sagte Orophin und küsste sie ein letztes Mal. „Danke." Er lächelte und verließ kurz darauf das Zimmer. Langsam stand auch sie auf, um nach Haldir zu sehen.

Orophin wusste genau, wo er ihn suchen musste. Nein, nicht draußen in den Wäldern oder gar in seinem Zimmer. Er war wie immer, wenn ihm etwas nicht passte in dem kleinen, dunklen Zimmer, mit den vielen Büchern; in seiner kleinen privaten Bibliothek. Langsam öffnete er die Tür und sah ihn schon auf einem Stuhl sitzen und zum Fenster hinaus sehen; Er starrte regelrecht nach draußen und war so sehr in Gedanken versunken, das er ihn erst bemerkte, als er seine Hand auf seine Schulter legte. „Ich muss mit dir reden" begann Orophin und setzte sich neben ihn. „Es hat doch alles keinen Sinn mehr" sagte er ganz leise und ließ den Kopf hängen. „Doch, es hat noch einen Sinn und ich weiß, dass du sie über alles liebst. Tue dir einen Gefallen und hör dir an, was ich zu sagen habe und dann urteile" redete Orophin weiter und Haldir nickte nur.

In der Zwischenzeit hatte Soreya beide gefunden und beobachtete sie durch den kleinen Spalt, die die Tür offen stand. Am liebsten wäre sie ins Zimmer gestürmt, aber sie sollte sich zurück halten und eigentlich in ihr Zimmer gehen.

„Es ist nichts, rein gar nichts zwischen mir und ihr gelaufen. Ich hab gestern eueren Streit mitbekommen und nachdem sie fluchtartig das Zimmer verlassen hatte, hab ich nach ihr gesehen. Ich hab sie in mein Zimmer gebracht und als sie sich wieder beruhigt hatte, wollte ich sie zurück bringen, aber sie wollte nicht und so hat sie bei mir übernachtet." „Toll; hat sie dir das eingeredet? Wie kann sie nur. Mit meinem Bruder steigt sie schon ins Bett" murmelte Haldir und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Wieso willst du mir nicht glauben. Was hätte ich davon, wenn ich sie verteidige" sprach er weiter und hätte auch beinahe aufgegeben, wäre ihm nicht noch was eingefallen. „Weißt du noch, als wir dich an der westlichen Grenze besucht hatten. Da hast du selber gesagt, da sie sich im Schlaf an allem festklammert, was in ihrer Nähe liegt" meinte er und versuchte ihm zu beweisen, dass nichts gelaufen war. „Genau, da hat es anscheinend schon angefangen zwischen Euch" erwiderte er und sah ihn das erste mal an. Orophin hatte ihn noch nie so gesehen. Er war am Boden zerstört und wusste nicht mehr wem er was glauben sollte. Alles wurde ihm langsam zuviel und er schaffte es anscheinend nicht mehr, die Versammlung, Soreya, er und dieser verdammte Krieg.

Auch Soreya fuhr erschrocken zusammen, als sie sein Gesicht sah und brach vor der Tür lautlos zusammen. Die ersten Tränen liefen ihr übers Gesicht und mühsam versuchte sie ein Schluchzen zu unterdrücken. Haldir blickte zu Tür, stand auf und schloss diese ganz. 

Erschrocken sprang sie auf und lief so schnell sie konnte weg. Nach wenigen Metern brach sie wieder zusammen und blieb im Flur sitzen. Es war auch ihr langsam zuviel und so fasste sie den Entschluss zu gehen; ja, sie würde gehen und dann hätte er seine Ruhe, müsste sich nicht andauernd Ärgern und hätte ein Problem weniger; es herrschte Krieg im Land und er hatte bestimmt was besseres vor, als nachts auf sie zu warten oder sich um sie Sorgen zu machen; langsam versuchte sie wieder aufzustehen, aber der nächste Weinkrampf schüttelte sie und so fiel sie zurück auf den Boden und versuchte sich wieder beruhigen.

„Haldir, geh zu ihr und rede mit ihr. Sie ist in ihrem Zimmer. Haldir, ich weiß ganz genau, wenn sie weg sein wird, machst du dir und mir Vorwürfe; ich kenn dich; bitte geh zu ihr" redete Orophin weiter auf ihn ein, doch langsam war er es leid und so stand er auf und ging zur Tür. Ein letztes Mal drehte er sich noch mal um. „Geh zu ihr, bevor sie weg ist" sagte er ein letztes Mal und verließ das Zimmer. Draußen erfuhr er, dass er sofort zu Galadriel gehen sollte und so machte er sich auf den Weg.

Haldir saß noch eine Zeit lang in dem kleinen Zimmer und überlegte lange, was er nun machen solle. Ja, er hatte einen Entschluss gefasst; er würde noch mal mit ihr reden, bis jetzt hatte sie ihm ja immer die Wahrheit gesagt, außerdem würde er es bestimmt merken, wenn sie ihn anlog; falls dies der Fall sein sollte, könne sie gleich ihre Sachen packen und gehen. Entschlossen stand er auf und machte sich auf den Weg zu ihrem Zimmer.

Nach wenigen Minuten hatte sich Soreya wieder soweit eingefangen, dass sie aufstehen und langsam zu ihrem Zimmer gehen konnte. Ab und zu musste sie stehen bleiben, um einen erneuten Weinkrampf zu unterdrücken. Sie bemerkte nicht, dass Haldir nur wenige Meter hinter ihr stand und sie genau beobachtete. Ihre Kleidung war zerknautscht, als wenn man in ihr geschlafen hätte; wahrscheinlich machte sie sich wieder Vorwürfe. Aber sie hatte nicht alleine daran Schuld. Nein, er war eifersüchtig, sogar auf seinen Bruder. Nie hätte er gedacht, dass er so eifersüchtig sein konnte.

Wieder schleppte sie sich ein paar Meter weiter, die Tür zu ihrem Zimmer war in Reichweite und mit aller letzter Kraft stolperte sie hinein und blieb erschöpft auf dem Bett liegen.

Langsam näherte er sich ihrem Zimmer und blieb kurz davor stehen. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~


	17. Kapitel Siebzehn

Kapitel Siebzehn

Er hörte sie wieder weinen und etwas nuscheln, was er nicht verstand. Vorsichtig trat er ein, ging um das Bett herum, um sich auf der anderen Seite zu setzten. Zaghaft strich er ihr über den Rücken. 

„Lass mich in Ruhe. Es hat doch alles keinen Sinn mehr. Ich werde einfach gehen, dann hat er ein Problem weniger. Lass mich bitte gehen, Orophin" sagte sie und rutschte ein Stück weg. 

„Er wird mir eh nie glauben, nach all dem was schon vorgefallen war und ich hätte es auch nicht verdient. Ich bin einfach nicht gut genug für ihn" redete sie weiter und fing kurz darauf wieder zu weinen an.

„Lass mich bitte nicht alleine. Ich brauche dich" sagte Haldir und wischte eine Träne bei Seite. Soreya setzte sich schlagartig auf und blickte ihn mit großen Augen an. 

„Seit wann bist du schon hier?" fragte sie ihn und putzte sich die Nase. 

„Schon etwas länger. Ich hab gehört, was du gesagt hast und es tut mir leid, dass ich dir nicht geglaubt hatte. Ich bin ein Narr, ein eifersüchtiger Narr. Es tut mir leid. Bitte bleib bei mir, ich liebe dich doch" erwiderte er und nahm ihre Hand. Wie versteinert saß Soreya auf dem Bett und konnte nicht glauben, was sie gerade gehört hatte. 

„Nein, ich kann nicht bleiben. Du hast genug Probleme und ich geh besser wieder" sagte sie, als sie sich wieder gefangen hatte. Langsam stand sie auf, doch Haldir hielt sie zurück. Ruckartig riss sie sich los und stolperte rückwärts Richtung Balkon. Auch Haldir war vom Bett aufgestanden und ging auf sie zu. Vorsichtig schloss er sie in seine Arme und hielt sie fest. 

„Du darfst nicht gehen, ich brauche dich" flüsterte er ihr zu. Wenige Minuten waren vergangen, als Soreya Haldir etwas von sich weg drückte und ihn ansah. „Bist du dir ganz sicher?" fragte sie ihn und strich sanft über seine Wange. 

„Ja, ich bin mir sicher" antwortete er. 

„Dann tue uns einen Gefallen und flippe nicht immer gleich aus, wenn ein anderer Mann in meiner Nähe ist. Ich hab aus meinem Fehler gelernt und mir geschworen, dir nie wieder weh zu tun. Tue mir bitte auch nicht mehr weh" meinte sie und sah ihn lange an. Haldir nickte kurz, zog sie an sich heran und küsste sie.

Orophin kam gerade von Galadriel und wollte nachsehen, ob sich die beiden wieder vertragen hatte oder ob Soreya gegangen war. Ein kurzer Blick in ihr Zimmer bestätigte ihm, dass beide wieder ein Herz und eine Seele waren und so ging erleichtert in sein Zimmer. Galadriel hatte ihm aufgetragen, dass er mit einem kleinen Trupp die Grenzen von Lorien sichern sollte, wären Haldir mit einer kleinen Armee Elben nach Helms Klamm ziehen sollte.

Der Tag der Abreise kam immer näher und umso nervöser wurde Soreya. Des Öfteren hatte sie ihn schon gebeten mitgehen zu dürfen, aber er hatte ihr jedes Mal das gleiche gesagt. 

„Das ist ein Krieg und kein Ausflug. Du kannst nicht mal mit einer Waffe umgehen. Bleib hier und warte auf mich." Aber sie wollte nicht untätig herumsitzen, wären er in den Krieg zog, der ihn eigentlich gar nichts anging. Ihren Gedanken nachhängend schlenderte sie durch den Goldenen Wald, als ein Diener zu ihr kam, um ihr zu sagen, dass Haldir heute Abend sie in der kleinen Bibliothek erwarten würde.

Haldir hatte für den Abend vor seiner Abreise schon einige Vorbereitungen getroffen. Jetzt wartete er nur noch auf Soreya, die eigentlich jeden Augenblicken in der kleinen Bibliothek, in der er den Tisch feierlich gedeckt hatte, auftauchen sollte. Er hatte an alles gedacht, eine weiße Tischdecke, die besten Weingläser und natürlich war der Rotwein auch bereits dekantiert worden. Es konnte also nichts mehr schief gehen.

„Hallo, hier bin ich." Hörte er eine Stimme von der Tür hinter sich sagen, in der Soreya inzwischen Stand. 

„Hallo mein Engel" begrüßte er sie und küsste sie auf ihren süßen Mund. 

„Ich habe das Essen Warmstellen lassen. Hoffentlich bist du mit meiner kleinen Auswahl einverstanden."

Es gab verschiedene Gemüsesorten, etwas Fleisch und das Ganze war mit den edelsten Saucenkreationen garniert, die man sich nur vorstellen konnte. Der Wein war perfekt und mundete beiden so gut, dass sie nicht bemerkten, wie die Stunden vergingen.

Auf einmal stand Haldir auf und ging hinter zu der kleinen Ebenholzkommode, aus der er eine kleine Schachtel holte und damit zu Soreya zurückkehrte. 

„Hier, öffne das doch bitte mal, es ist für Dich" sagte er und lächelte sie erwartungsvoll an. `Was ist der Anlass dafür, dass er mir jetzt ein Geschenk macht, ich habe nicht einmal Geburtstag` dachte sie sich, als sie vorsichtig das Päckchen öffnete. Sie konnte kaum glauben was sie sah; Ein wunderschöner Silberring mit einem kleinen Stein, der so hell und klar war, dass man ihn schon fast nicht sehen konnte, lag in der kleine Schachtel. Mit großen Augen sah sie erst den Ring und dann Haldir an.

„Ich möchte dir mit diesem Ring zeigen wie wichtig du für mich geworden bist. Du bist das bezaubernste Lebewesen, dass Mittelerde je gesehen hat und ich würde Dich gerne um etwas bitten" fuhr er fort. 

„Ja?" sagte sie, denn mehr brachte sie in diesem Augenblick nicht heraus. 

„Ich möchte Dich bitten meine Frau zu werden, das wäre das größte Geschenk dass Du mir machen kannst" sprach er weiter und wartete gespannt auf ihre Reaktion. 

„Aber… warum… ich…" stotterte sie und sah ihn etwas verwirrt an. „Ja" antwortete sie nach einer kurzen Pause und die erste Träne lief ihr übers Gesicht. Erleichtert und überglücklich nahm er sie in die Arme und wollte sie schon gar nicht mehr loslassen. 

„Ich liebe dich" flüsterte er. 

„Ich liebe dich auch" erwiderte sie und schob ihn etwas von sich weg. Lange sahen sie sich in die Augen, bevor sich ihre Lippen zu einem langen Kuss trafen.

„Du machst mich zum glücklichsten Elben in ganz Mittelerde" meinte er und lächelte. 

„Ich weiß und mir geht es nicht anders" sagte sie grinsend. 

„Wie wäre es mit einem kleinen Bad? Ich hab schon alles vorbereiten lassen" fragte er sie und Soreya nickte. Vorsichtig hob er sie hoch und trug sie ins Badezimmer, das gleich neben seinem Zimmer lag. Es war noch ein schöner Abend und eine lange Nacht gewesen, bevor beide eng aneinander gekuschelt einschliefen.

Der Tag der Abreise war da und so zogen Haldir und seine Elbenkrieger los in Richtung Helms Klamm, um den Menschen von Rohan zu helfen, sich gegen Saruman und seine Uruk-Hai Armee zu wehren.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Erst ein mal ein großes Dankeschön an alle, die bis jetzt eine Review hinterlassen haben. Die Story ist soweit schon geschrieben und ich lade jetzt nur noch die restlichen Kapitel hoch. Das nächste Kapitel wird sehr spannend und aufregend werden, also feste weiterlesen.


	18. Kapitel Achtzehn

Kapitel Achtzehn

Die nächsten Tage war Soreya nervöser denn je. Sie lies fast jedes Essen ausfallen und zog sich komplett in ihr Zimmer zurück und dachte an die schönen Zeiten mit ihm. Immer wieder plagten sie Alpträume, von denen sie schweißgebadet nachts aufwachte und nicht mehr einschlafen konnte. Sie wollte endlich Gewissheit haben und so suchte sie Galadriel auf, um sie nach Rat zu Fragen.

„Hallo, mein Kind. Was hast du auf dem Herzen?" begrüßte sie Galadriel. 

„Ich wollte sie nicht stören, aber immer öfter plagen mich Alpträume und ich möchte endlich wissen, ob sie was zu bedeuten haben" erwiderte Soreya. „Dann folge mir" sagte Galadriel und ging voraus. Einige Meter hinter ihr ging Soreya und war schon gespannt wo sie sie hinführen würde.

Sie ging einige Stufen hinunter und da sah sie ihn, den bekannten Spiegel, der die Zukunft zeigen könne. 

„Du willst Gewissheit, dann sieh in den Spiegel" sprach Galadriel und riss sie aus ihren Gedanken. Langsam ging sie näher hin und blickte hinein. Anfangs konnte sie nichts erkennen, aber langsam klarte das Bild auf, doch was sie sah, konnte sie nicht so recht glauben. ~Sie sah die Gefährten, dann diese hässlichen Kreaturen; die zwei Hobbits, wie sie vor den Monstern davon liefen und dann sah sie ihn wieder; Boromir; er kämpfte tapfer gegen den Feind und verteidigte die zwei kleinen Männer; doch plötzlich wurde er von einem Pfeil getroffen; erschrocken fuhr Soreya zusammen, als ein weiter Pfeil ihn traf und er zum zweiten Mal zu Boden ging; auch der dritte Pfeil traf sein Ziel und er brach ganz zusammen und musste zusehen, wie die zwei Hobbits entführt wurden. Soreya liefen die ersten Tränen übers Gesicht und sie versuchte diese wegzuwischen.~ Dann sah sie Helms Klamm, die riesige Armee Uruk-Hais, wie sie die Festung stürmten; sie sah Haldir, der tapfer gegen die hässlichen Kreaturen kämpfte; ein lauter Schlag ließ sie zurückschrecken und sie sah, wie der Wall gesprengt wurde und die Uruk-Hais hineindrängten, um die Hornburg einzunehmen. Der Waldläufer rief, dass sich alle zurückziehen sollten, Haldir kämpfte weiter und plötzlich erschien eines dieser Kreaturen und erschlug ihn von hinten mit dem Schwert.~ Schreiend taumelte sie von dem Spiegel zurück, fiel hin und blieb regungslos sitzen.

„Ich konnte sehen, was du im Spiegel gesehen hast" sprach Galadriel, doch Soreya realisierte sie gar nicht, sondern starrte noch immer entsetzt auf den Spiegel. 

„Oh mein Gott.... er kann doch nicht... er... dass darf nicht sein..." murmelte sie vor sich hin. 

„Es tut mir leid" meinte Galadriel. „Du gehst besser auf dein Zimmer und verarbeitest was du gerade gesehen hast." Soreya konnte nur nicken, stand auf und lief, so schnell sie ihre Füße tragen konnten in ihr Zimmer. Verwirrt brach sie auf dem Bett zusammen und weinte sich in den Schlaf. Diese Nacht hatte sie keinen Alptraum und am nächsten Tag wusste sie, was sie zu tun hatte. Die Gewissheit hatte sie jetzt und sie wollte das mit allen Mitteln verhindern. Schnell packte sie ihre Sachen und etwas Proviant zusammen und borgte sich ein Pferd aus. Sie hatte sich kurz vorher eine kleine Karte angesehen und wusste ungefähr in welche Richtung sie reiten musste. Und so machte sie sich auf den Weg nach Helms Klamm, um Haldir vor dem sicheren Tod zu retten.

Sie war schon einige Tage unterwegs und noch immer konnte sie die Festung nicht sehen. `Wie weit ist das denn noch. Ich krieg gleich die Krise, wenn nicht bald diese doofe Festung auftaucht` dachte sie sich und spornte ihr Pferd an. 

Nach 10 Tagen konnte sie endlich die Festung von weiten sehen. `Das ist also Helms Klamm` dachte sie sich und beschleunigte ihr Tempo. Bei der Festung angekommen ritt sie die lange Rampe zur Hornburg hinauf und das Tor öffnete sich langsam. Vor ihr stand ein Soldat aus Rohan und winkte sie hinein. Soreya stieg ab und führte ihr Pferd die Gassen hinauf zum großen Platz. Ein riesen Tumult war zu hören, da anscheinend vor kurzem erst die Elbenarmee eingetroffen war. Schnell band sie das Pferd an einem Pfosten fest und bahnte sich einen Weg durch die Massen. Sie konnte gerade noch erkennen, das Haldir mit ein paar Leuten in die Burg ging und wollte ihn schon folgen, als sie am Arm festgehalten wurde. 

„Was machst du denn hier?" fragte eine Stimme hinter ihr und sie drehte sich um. Es war Legolas, der Elb, der sie zurückgehalten hatte. 

„Das kann ich dir nicht sagen und jetzt lass mich zu ihm" antwortete sie. Legolas ließ sie los und brachte sie zu den anderen hinein. Haldir war nicht gerade sehr erfreut sie zu sehen, da er ganz genau wusste, dass dieser Kampf nicht leicht sein würde. Schnellen Schrittes ging er zu ihr hin und sah sie etwas verwirrt an. Auch Aragorn und Gimli konnten nicht so recht glauben, wer gerade angekommen war. 

„Was willst du hier? Ich hab dir doch gesagt, du sollt in Lorien bleiben" sprach er sie nach ein paar Minuten an und zog sie in eine Ecke. 

„Wie soll ich dir das erklären" begann sie und blickte auf den Boden. „Ich hatte schreckliche Alpträume und Galadriel meinte, ich könne in den Spiegel sehen. Das hab ich dann auch getan." 

„Und was hast du gesehen?" fragte er nach. 

„Das kann ich dir nicht sagen, aber schick mich bitte nicht zurück" flehte sie ihn an. Legolas trat an beide heran, da er das Gespräch ungewollt mitgehört hatte. 

„Du kannst sie nicht mehr zurückschicken, da die Uruk-Hai Armee im Anmarsch ist. Sie würde genau in deren Arme laufen" meinte er und wartete auf Haldirs Antwort. 

„O.K. Du kannst bleiben, aber du gehst mit den anderen Frauen hinter in die Höhlen" sagte Haldir bestimmt. Soreya nickte nur und setzte sich dann auf eine Holzbank. `Ich werde hintergehen, aber ich werde nicht lange hinten bleiben. Ich kann dich doch nicht sterben lassen` dachte sie sich und fuhr sich unruhig durchs Haar.

Später wurden die Frauen nach hinten geschickt und an die Männer wurden Schwerter und andere Waffen verteilt. Soreya verabschiedete sich von Haldir und blieb am Eingang sitzen. Eowyn trat an sie heran und setzte sich neben sie. 

„Hallo. Mein Name ist Eowyn. Ich bin die Nichte des Königs von Rohan. Wie ist dein Name?" stellte sie sich vor. 

„Ich heiße Soreya und komme aus Lorien" erwiderte sie und lächelte. 

„Darf ich fragen, warum du hier bist" sagte Eowyn. Soreya überlegte ob sie es ihr sagen könne oder nicht. 

„Ich habe in Galadriels Spiegel gesehen und was ich sah, hat mir nicht gefallen. Haldir, mein Verlobter wird sterben und das möchte ich mit allen Mitteln verhindern" antwortete sie. Eowyn sah etwas betroffen zu Boden und wusste nicht, was sie erwidern könnte. Draußen hörte man schon das Eintreffen der gegnerischen Armee und das lange Schweigen danach. Plötzlich brach das Kampfgebrüll los und Soreya sprang auf. 

„Wie komme ich hier heraus und wo bekomme ich ein Schwert?" fragte sie Eowyn, die auch aufgesprungen war. 

„Komm mit, ich werde dir den Weg zeigen. Du kannst mein Schwert haben" antwortete sie und nahm Soreya bei der Hand. 

In der Burg war das Gebrüll der Uruk-Hai´s noch lauter zu hören und Eowyn lief zu einer Truhe hin, aus welcher sie ein Schwert herausholte. 

„Das kannst du haben" sagte sie und half Soreya es umzuschnallen. Eowyn erklärte ihr, wie sie wohin kam und öffnete das Tor. 

„Danke für alles." „Ist schon in Ordnung und pass auf dich auf" erwiderte Eowyn und schloss hinter ihr die Tür.

Vorsichtig bahnte sie sich einen Weg durch das Kampfgetümmel und blieb ruckartig stehen. Soreya erinnerte sich an die Bilder, die sie in dem Spiegel gesehen hatte. `Die Mauer wird fallen` dachte sie und lief los. Schon fast panisch suchte sie nach Haldir oder einen der Gefährten, aber sie konnte sie nirgends entdecken. Immer mehr Uruk-Hai´s kamen über den ersten Wall und schlugen sich immer weiter nach hinten durch. Das Tor war mittlerweile eingeschlagen worden und sie konnte erkennen, das Aragorn und der Zwerg vor dem Tor standen und die Gegner abwehrten.

Soreya ließ ihren Blick schweifen und entdeckte Haldir auf dem ersten Wall. Er kämpfte tapfer und hielt sich wacker. `Der richtige Augenblick ist noch nicht gekommen` dachte sie sich und ging langsam näher an das Getümmel ran. Das Schwert hielt sie fest in ihrer rechten Hand und war bereit es einzusetzen. Sie hatte zwar nur wenig Erfahrung, was das kämpfen anging, aber irgendwie würde sie das schon schaffen.

Ein lauter Knall riss sie zurück in die Gegenwart und sie sah, wie der große Wall gesprengt wurde. Überall fielen große Mauerbocken zu Boden und sie musste aufpassen, das sie nicht von einem erschlagen wurde. Jetzt drängten die grauenhaften Gestallten in die Festung, um die Menschheit endgültig zu vernichten. Für jeden erschlagenen Uruk-Hai nahmen zwei neue dessen Platz ein. Es war ein aussichtsloser Kampf, der geführt wurde. 

Soreya blickte sich wieder nach Haldir um und sah ihn weiter unten auf einem Mauervorsprung stehen. So schnell sie ihre Beine tragen konnten lief sie auf ihn zu. Aus dem Augenwinkel heraus sah sie eine Kreatur mit gezücktem Schwert auf sich zu rennen. Panik ergriff sie und sie versuchte das Schwert ruhig zu halten, was ihr nicht so ganz gelang, da sie zu zittern begonnen hatte. Bevor sie das Monster erreichen konnte, fiel es zu Boden, mit einem Pfeil im Rücken. Soreya war starr vor Schreck stehen geblieben und blickte sich mit großen Augen nach ihrem Retter um. Weit oben sah sie Legolas stehen, der ihr zu verstehen gab, dass sie wieder in die Burg gehen sollte, bevor er sich wieder in das Kampfgetümmel warf. Schnell schüttelte sie den Kopf und lief weiter in Haldirs Richtung. Aragorn rief, dass alle sich in die Burg zurückziehen sollten und sie sprintete die ersten Stufen hinauf. Es war ein riesen Durcheinander; Soreya wurde des Öfteren angerempelt und musste Schwertern und Schlägen ausweichen. Haldir rief Aragorn was zu und sie rannte immer schneller. Plötzlich tauchte ein Uruk-Hai hinter Haldir auf und holte zum Schlag aus. Sie war nur noch wenige Meter von ihm entfernt und innerlich betete sie, dass sie nicht zu spät kommen würde. Immer größer wurden ihre Schritte und sie rief ihm zu. Ein gellender Schrei ließ Haldir aufsehen und schon sah er Soreya auf sich zulaufen. 

„Weg" schrie sie ihm zu und als er sich duckte, verlor er das Gleichgewicht und sprang von der Mauer. Die letzten Kraftreserven sammelnd, schwang sie etwas unsicher das Schwer und holte zum Schlag aus. Nie hätte sie sich erträumt, das sie irgendwann bei solch einer Schlacht dabei sein und ein Schwert in der Hand halten würde. Soreya schloss die Augen und schlug zu.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Danke, danke, danke für die Reviews. Ich hoffe, dass dieses Kapitel spannend genug war für Euch.*smile* Es geht auch bald weiter, also dran bleiben. LG Die Autorin P.S.: Für Verbesserungsvorschläge bin ich immer offen ;o)


	19. Kapitel Neunzehn

**Kapitel Neunzehn**

Das Schwert traf einen großen Widerstand und durch die Wucht des Aufpralls, wurde sie von der Mauer geschleudert. Etwas benommen blieb sie liegen und als sie die Augen öffnete, sah sie eine der Kreaturen fallen. Es kam direkt auf sie zu, doch sie war unfähig sich zu bewegen. Der Uruk-Hai schlug mit voller Wucht auf ihr auf und blieb regungslos liegen. Sie hörte förmlich ihre Rippen brechen und ein wahnsinniger Schmerz fuhr durch ihren Körper. Soreya kämpfte gegen die Ohnmacht an und versuchte das ekelhafte Wesen von sich zu drücken, damit sie aufstehen konnte.

Mit Schrecken beobachtete Haldir und Aragorn das Geschehen und liefen nach einer Schocksekunde zu ihr hin. Mit vereinten Kräften konnten sie das Monster von ihr wuchten und versuchten ihr hoch zu helfen. Soreya zuckte zusammen, als Haldir ihr unter die Arme griff und schrie vor Schmerzen auf. Vorsichtig hob er sie ganz hoch und geschwind liefen alle in die Burg hinein. Hinter ihnen wurde das Tor geschlossen und verriegelt. 

Doch es war noch nicht überstanden. Die Uruk-Hai´s versuchten mit Gewalt in die Burg zu gelangen und zertrümmerten das Tor. Aragorn redete auf den König ein und Haldir legte Soreya auf einen Tisch. Vorsichtig suchte er nach offenen Wunden und zu seinem Bedauern fand er auch eine. Das Schwert des herunterfallenden Uruk-Hai´s hatte ihren Oberschenkel erwischt und eine tiefe Wunde hinterlassen. In der Zwischenzeit versuchten Legolas und Gimli die Tür von innen zu sichern und stellten alles was sie finden konnten davor. Aragorn ging schnellen Schrittes auf Haldir zu und redete mit ihm. „Bring sie nach hinten in die Höhle und wartet da auf mich. Ich werde mich mit den anderen den Uruk-Hai´s stellen" sagte Aragorn und ging wieder.

Haldir hob sie vorsichtig hoch und brachte sie nach hinten. Eowyn kam ihnen schon entgegen und half ihm Soreya zu verbinden.

Circa eine halbe Stunde später war Soreya so gut es ging verarztet worden und Aragorn kam in die Höhle. 

„Es ist alles überstanden. Ihr könnt rauskommen und helfen, die Verwundeten zu verpflegen." Kurz nach dem Aragorn gegangen war, kam Legolas nach hinten und half Haldir, Soreya raus zu tragen. Nur langsam kamen sie voran und als sie endlich am Tor der Burg angekommen waren, sah man das Ausmaß der Schlacht. Überall lagen Tote und Verletzte herum, die bei Seite geschafft wurden, um diese entweder zu identifizieren oder zu verbinden.

„Könnt ihr mich bitte runterlassen" meinte Soreya und so wurde sie auf ihr gesundes Bein gestellt. Langsam sah sie sich um und konnte nicht glauben, was diese Monster angestellt hatten. Plötzlich wurde in der Mitte Platz gemacht und die Verletzten wurden auf dem großen Vorplatz aufgebahrt. Unter ihnen befand sich auch Eomer und als Eowyn ihn erblickte rannte sie sofort zu ihm hin. „Geht es noch oder soll ich dich wieder hochheben?" fragte Haldir Soreya, aber diese reagierte nicht. Ihr Blick war starr auf den Rohanreiter gerichtet, um den sich mittlerweile Eowyn kümmerte. „Soreya?" sprach Haldir sie ein weiteres Mal an. „Ihr Gesicht kam mir von Anfang an bekannt vor" flüsterte sie und starrte weiterhin auf den Platz. „Wovon redet sie?" fragte Legolas und folgte ihren Blick. „Ach, das ist Eomer, der Neffe von König Theoden von Rohan" sagte Legolas und nun drehte sich auch Haldir um und sah ihn. Sein Blick verfinsterte sich und ruckartig drehte er sich zu Soreya um. Legolas verstand nicht, was gerade vorging und warum Haldir so einen Hass auf den Königsneffen hatte. Er wollte schon nachfragen, als Soreya zusammen brach. Reflexartig griff er zu, damit sie nicht hinfiel, aber zu spät realisierte er, dass einige ihre Rippen gebrochen waren. Doch da war es schon zu spät gewesen und Soreya schrie auf. Langsam ließ er sie auf der obersten Stufe nieder und kniete sich neben sie hin. Haldir wurde durch ihren Aufschrei in die Realität zurückgeholt und setzte sich neben ihr auf die Treppe. „Tut mir leid, ich hab nicht mehr darangedacht" entschuldigte sich Legolas. „Schon in Ordnung. Ich hatte es auch schon fast vergessen" erwiderte sie und versuchte zu lächeln. „Wir werden heute noch Richtung Lorien aufbrechen" meinte Haldir ins Soreyas Richtung etwas lauter, so dass es auch Legolas hören konnte.

Der Schrei war sehr laut gewesen und viele Leute blickten zur Treppe hin. Aragorn riss sich von König Theoden los und ging, um nach den Elben zu sehen. Auch Eowyn und Eomer blickten nach oben und er erkannte sofort wer da oben war. Ein hämisches Grinsen war kurz auf seinem Gesicht zu sehen.

Soreya saß zusammengekauert auf der obersten Stufe und die ersten Tränen liefen über ihr Gesicht. Vorsichtig nahm Haldir sie in den Arm, um sie zu trösten. „Er hat seine Strafe schon bekommen. Es wird alles wieder gut. Versprochen" redete er sanft auf sie ein und strich über ihr Haar.

Legolas war aufgestanden und als Aragorn ihn erreichte sprach er ihn an. „Was machen wir mit ihr. Mindestens 4 Rippen sind gebrochen und dann hat sie noch diese große Wunde am Bein. Haldir will aber umbedingt noch heute zurückreiten. Keinen weiteren Tag will er hier verbringen." Verwundert sah Aragorn zu den beiden hinüber und dann zurück auf den Platz. Er bemerkte, das Eomer gespannt nach oben sah, während ihn seine Schwester versorgte. „Du hättest Haldirs Blick sehen müssen, als er Eomer entdeckte. Ich möchte zu gern wissen, was da passiert ist, dass er so einen Hass auf den Mann hat" redete er weiter.

Mittlerweile hatte sich auch Soreya wieder gefangen und wollte aufstehen. „Bleib lieber noch etwas sitzen" meinte Haldir und hielt sie fest. „Ich will hier raus" flüsterte sie und er half ihr mit Widerwillen hoch. Aragorn trat an Haldir heran und sprach ihn direkt an. „Willst du mir irgendwas sagen?" Als nach einer kleinen Pause keine Antwort kam legte Aragorn seine Hand auf Haldirs Arm. „Wir sollten kurz nach drinnen gehen und reden" meinte Aragorn und ging voraus. Legolas hob Soreya hoch und folgte Haldir nach drinnen.

Vorsichtig setzte er sie auf einer Holzbank ab und beobachtete die Zwei aus einigen Metern Abstand.

„Was ist hier los?" fragte Aragorn ihn noch mal. „Nichts" antwortete Haldir und sah zu Soreya hinüber. „Das glaub ich dir nicht. Wir kennen uns schon so lange, du weißt, dass du mir alles sagen kannst. Warum willst du nicht länger hier bleiben?" hakte er nach. Er bekam keine Antwort auf seine Frage. „Soreya ist schwer verletzt. Sie braucht jetzt viel Ruhe und da willst du mit ihr mal so nach Lorien reiten" sprach er weiter. „Was ist nur los mit dir? So kenn ich dich gar nicht."

Seufzend setzte sich Haldir auf eine der Holzbänke und begann zu erzählen. Von dem Uruk-Hai Überfall und den Rohanreitern; das er verletzt wurde und Soreya zusammen mit IHM Hilfe holen wollte; das er sie angegraben hatte und sich nicht gerade wie ein Ehrenmann verhalten hatte. Als er fertig war, ließ er den Kopf hängen und fuhr sich mit den fingern durchs Haar.

Aragorn hatte sich zu ihm gesetzt und war sprachlos. „Trotzdem" begann er nach einer Weile. „sie braucht noch etwas Ruhe und" Aragorn wusste nicht mehr weiter.

Legolas hatte alles mit angehört und blickte ungläubig nach draußen. Als er Soreya wieder ansah konnte der die Pein in ihren Augen sehen und die ersten Tränen kullerten über ihr Gesicht. Schnell versteckte sie ihr Gesicht hinter ihren Händen und versuchte ein Schluchzen zu unterdrücken, was ihr nicht ganz gelang.

Alle sahen auf, als Gimli in die große Halle stürmte, gefolgt von Gandalf. „Hey. Was ist hier den los?" fragte er, als er die traurigen Gesichter erblickte. „Nichts" antwortete Aragorn knapp und Gimli ging wieder nach draußen, seine Axt zu schleifen. Als er weg war, wandte sich Aragorn an Gandalf und erzählte ihm, dass es zu Spannungen zwischen Haldir und Eomer kommen könnte, da in der Vergangenheit nicht so schöne Sachen vorgefallen waren. Dieser nickte kurz und warf einen Blick nach draußen, während sich Aragorn wieder zu Haldir setzte.

Nachdem Gandalf Eomer eine Zeit lang beobachtet hatte, ging zu Aragorn und Haldir hin und blickte von dort zu Legolas und Soreya hinüber. „Freunde, ist euch eigentlich schon die Ähnlichkeit von Legolas und Soreya aufgefallen?" fragte er die Zwei. „Was meinst du?" erwiderte Haldir und sah auch zu den beiden hinüber. 

Legolas hatte sich in der Zwischenzeit vor Soreya gekniet und versuchte sie zu trösten. Sanft strich er über ihr Haar und redete ruhig auf sie ein.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Danke, danke, danke für die Reviews. Ich hoffe, dass dieses Kapitel spannend genug war für Euch.*smile* Es geht auch bald weiter, also dran bleiben. LG Die Autorin P.S.: Für Verbesserungsvorschläge bin ich immer offen (nur das mit der Umsetzung klappt nicht immer) ;o)


	20. Kapitel Zwanzig

**Kapitel Zwanzig**

„Du meinst doch nicht etwa, das sie miteinander verwand sind?" fragte Aragorn nach, der sich wieder Gandalf zugewandt hatte. „Doch mein Freund, sie sind verwandt und zwar sehr eng, doch sie wissen noch nichts davon" meinte Gandalf leicht grinsend und setzte sich auf die Holzbank.

„Aber… wie… ich versteh das jetzt nicht ganz" erwiderte Haldir und sah den Zauberer fragend an.

„Nachdem Thranduil´s Frau gestorben war, vergingen Jahrzehnte, bis er sich wieder einer anderen Elbe näherte. Doch leider blieb es nur bei einer einzigen Nacht und die Elbe verließ den Düsterwald wieder. Wenige Jahre später erfuhr Thranduil, dass diese eine Elbe ein Kind geboren hatte. Er schickte sofort einen Boten los, um die Elbe und das Kind holen zu lassen, aber sie war leider verstorben und das Kind war verschwunden. Erst viele Jahrzehnte später hat er erfahren, dass sein Kind von Menschen aufgezogen wurde und sich auf die Suche nach ihren Leiblichen Eltern gemacht hatte. Doch bis heute hat er sie nicht gefunden. Ihr Name bedeutet `die weiße Blüte`" erzählte Gandalf und als er geendet hatte sahen ihn beide etwas überrascht an. „Du meinst doch nicht Soreya damit oder?" fragte Haldir nach und konnte es noch immer nicht glauben. „Soreya bedeutet doch nicht `die weiße Blüte`" meinte Aragorn und sah auch etwas verdutzt aus. „Mit vollem Namen heißt sie auch Soreya Nimloth, dass die weiße Blüte bedeutet" erklärte Gandalf. Langsam stand er auf und verließ die Hornburg, um nach dem König zu sehen. Aragorn und Haldir blickten ihm nach bis er verschwunden war.

„Sie hatte mir erzählt, dass sie von Menschen großgezogen wurde und später davonlief, um ihre Eltern zu suchen. So kam sie auch nach Lorien, wo sie erfahren hatte, dass ihre Eltern tot seien und jetzt das. Ich kann es noch immer nicht glauben" sagte Haldir und starrte an die gegenüberliegende Wand. Aragorn war endgültig sprachlos und blickte langsam zu den beiden hinüber. „Wer sagt es ihnen?" fragte er nach einer kurzen Pause. „Das soll Gandalf machen" antwortete Haldir und grinste. „Gute Idee." Aragorn stand auf und schritt nach draußen, um Gandalf zu suchen und Haldir setzte sich zu Soreya. „Wie geht es meinem Engel?" fragte er sie. „Geht schon" meinte sie. 

Kurze Zeit später kam Gandalf wieder und erzählte Soreya und Legolas, was er über ihre Familie wusste. Entgeistert sah sie ihn an und auch Legolas konnte nicht so recht glauben, was er gerade gehör hatte. „Das ist ein Witz oder?" fragte sie nach. „Nein. Denk doch mal nach, was du mir erzählt hast und was Gandalf gesagt hat. Das passt doch irgendwie zusammen und ähnlich seht ihr euch schon etwas" meinte Haldir zu ihr. Das vermeidliche Geschwisterpaar sah sich an und mussten lachen. „Es ist wahr was ich sage" warf Gandalf ein. „Frag doch deinen Vater, Legolas." Er verstummte nach diesem Satz, stand auf und ging nach draußen.

Nach Minuten des Schweigens, schickte Gandalf Aragorn und Haldir nach draußen. „Irgendwo muss ich doch" grummelte der Zauberer vor sich hin. „Da ist es ja" rief er aus und hielt ein kleines Fläschchen in die Luft. „Hier, nimm einen Schluck und dann leg dich etwas hin." „Was ist das für ein Gebräu?" fragte Soreya und sah sich das Gefäß mit der blauen Farbe genauer an. „Jetzt trink schon. Das beschleunigt die Heilung deines Körpers oder willst du weiterhin mit ein paar gebrochenen Rippen herumlaufen?" meine Gandalf und grinste. Soreya nahm einen großen Schluck und verzog sofort das Gesicht. „Das schmeckt widerlich" sagte sie etwas angewidert und hielt ihm die Flasche wieder hin. „Aber es hilft. Glaub mir" erwiderte er und nahm die Flasche an sich. Vorsichtig half er ihr, sich auf der schmalen Holzbank hinzulegen. „Und jetzt ruh dich etwas aus, du wirst später merken, dass es dir beträchtlich besser geht." Nach diesem Satz ging er nach draußen und sagte Legolas, er solle doch bei ihr bleiben.

Noch immer in Gedanken versunken, ging Legolas in die große Halle und setzte sich zu ihr hin. Ganz behutsam hob er ihren Kopf hoch und legte diesen auf seinen Schoß, damit sie etwas besser schlafen konnte. Es waren gerade mal ein paar Minuten vergangen und Soreya wurde langsam müde und schlief kurz darauf ein. 

Lange saß er noch neben ihr und beobachtete sie im Schlaf. Stimmt es wirklich was Gandalf erzählt hatte und warum hat sein Vater ihm nichts davon gesagt. Es wäre wunderbar, wenn alles stimmen würde. Schon lange hat er sich Geschwister gewünscht, mit denen er was unternehmen konnte. Nur was würde sie machen? Wahrscheinlich mit Haldir nach Lorien zurückgehen. Ihn überkam auf einmal ein komisches Gefühl. War es Eifersucht? Endlich hatte er eine Schwester, nichts hatte er sich sehnlicher gewünscht und dann kommt dieser Elb und will sie ihm wieder wegnehmen. Jetzt wo er sie gerade erst gefunden hatte. Aber andererseits ist es ihr Leben, sie wusste auch nichts von ihrer neuen Familie und nahm sogar an, dass sie tot seien.

Jäh wurde er aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als Haldir die Halle betrat, um nach Soreya zu sehen. „Wie geht es ihr?" fragte er Legolas und trat an die Holzbank heran. „Sie schläft friedlich" antwortete er. „Was willst du jetzt wegen Eomer unternehmen" erkundigte sich Legolas nach einer kurzen Pause. „Ich werde nichts machen. Das Schicksal wird schon eine gerechte Strafe für ihn bereithalten" erwiderte Haldir und setzte sich. 

Später kam auch Aragorn zurück und berichtete beiden, dass sie aufbrechen werden, um nach Isengard zu reiten. „Ihr könnt euch gerne uns anschließen" bot er Haldir an. „Es wäre noch zu gefährlich, um jetzt alleine nach Lorien zu reiten." Haldir erwiderte nichts, als sich Legolas dazu äußerte. „Ich kann sie begleiten." Er machte eine Pause und wartete auf die Antwort der anderen. Mittlerweile war Gandalf in die Halle gekommen und gesellte sich zu den anderen. „Es ist auf jeden Fall sicherer, als wenn die zwei alleine unterwegs sind" meinte Legolas. „In Ordnung, dann begleitest du sie" sprach Gandalf für alle und nickte. Haldir und Aragorn gingen, um die Pferde zu satteln und alles vorzubereiten. Legolas versuchte in der Zwischenzeit so vorsichtig wie möglich Soreya zu wecken. „Wie geht es dir? Hat Gandalfs Mixtur geholfen?" erkundigte er sich. „Mir geht es schon besser. Hätte nie gedacht, dass das hilft" antwortete sie. „Obenrum tut es noch weh und die Wunde zieht auch noch etwas, aber ansonsten geht es mir wieder besser." „Das ist schön zu hören" meinte er und trug sie nach draußen zu den anderen, die schon warteten. Legolas saß auf einem Pferd, während Haldir und Soreya sich ein Pferd teilen mussten, da nicht genügend da waren. Aragorn musste Gimli mitnehmen und Gandalf hatte Schattenfell und ritt daher alleine.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Danke, danke, danke für die Reviews. Ich hoffe, dass dieses Kapitel spannend genug war für Euch.*smile* Es geht auch bald weiter, also dran bleiben. LG Die Autorin P.S.: Für Verbesserungsvorschläge bin ich immer offen (nur das mit der Umsetzung klappt nicht immer) ;o)


	21. Kapitel Einundzwanzig

**Kapitel Einundzwanzig**

Sie waren gerade drei Tage unterwegs als sie Edoras erreichten, wo sie eine kleine Pause machen wollten. Die Stadt war noch zum größten Teil leer, aber König Theoden und ein paar seiner Mannen waren schon hier. Man brachte sie in einen kleinen Raum, wo sie auf den König warten sollten. Legolas und Haldir wechselten inzwischen die Verbände von Soreya und waren freudig überrascht zu sehen, dass die Heilung schon weit fortgeschritten war. „Tut es noch sehr weh?" fragte Haldir sie und strich ihr sanft übers Haar. „Nein, es ist schon viel besser" antwortete sie und lächelte. Wenige Stunden später machten sich dann Aragorn, Gimli und Gandalf auf den Weg nach Isengard während Legolas, Soreya und Haldir weiter nach Lorien ritten. Unterwegs saß Soreya abwechselnd mal bei Haldir und mal bei Legolas mit auf dem Pferd, während der andere schon voraus reitete, um die Gegend etwas aus zu kundschaften. Nach acht Tagen erreichten sie gegen Abend den Farngon Wald. „Wir werden heute Nacht hier bleiben. Ich geh mich mal etwas umsehen und Feuerholz sammeln" meinte Haldir und verschwand im Wald. Legolas half Soreya vom Pferd und versuchte es ihr so gemütlich wie möglich zu machen. Vorsichtig wechselte er den Verband und sah sich die Wunde an. „Sieht schon sehr gut aus. In ein paar Tagen sollte alles verheilt sein" meinte er und legte einen neuen Verband an. Behutsam tastete er ihren Oberkörper ab, um zu sehen, ob die gebrochenen Rippen wieder gut zusammen wuchsen.

Als nach einer Stunde Haldir noch immer noch nicht zurückgekehrt war, machte sie sich schon langsam Sorgen. „Hoffentlich ist ihm nicht passiert" sagte sie und blickte in den Wald. Legolas hingegen machte ein kleines Feuer, da es in der Zwischenzeit kühler geworden ist. Soreya fröstelte und so holte er ihr eine Decke, die er um sich und sie legte. Eng aneinander gekuschelt saßen sie an dem kleinen Feuer und warteten, das Haldir endlich wieder auftauchen würde. Es war spät und sie war schon in seinen Armen eingeschlafen, als Haldir endlich wieder kam „Wo warst du denn?" fragte Legolas ihn sogleich. „Ich hab mich etwas umgesehen und mit einem Ent geredet. Hat leider etwas länger gedauert, als angenommen, aber wie ich sehe, seid ihr ganz gut ohne mich zu recht gekommen" antwortete er und ließ sich am Feuer nieder. „Ich werde die erste Wache übernehmen. Leg du dich noch etwas hin, ich weck dich dann" meinte Haldir nach einer längeren Pause. Vorsichtig legte er sich und Soreya hin und schloss die Augen. Haldir hingegen setzte sich etwas weiter vom Feuer weg und beobachtete die Umgebung. Ab und zu blickte er zu den beiden hinüber, um zu überprüfen, ob alles in Ordnung war. Später weckte er Leoglas und legte sich zu seiner Liebsten. Zärtlich küsste er sie immer wieder, bis sie langsam aufwachte. „Haldir?" „Was ist mein Engel?" „Wo warst du denn die ganze Zeit?" „Im Wald und hab mich mit einem Ent unterhalten. Aber jetzt schlaf weiter" meinte er und Soreya kuschelte sich an ihn ran.

Der nächste Tag war gerade angebrochen, als sie die Sachen zusammenpackten und weiter ritten. Sie waren nur noch wenige Tage von Lorien entfernt und waren schon sehr gespannt, was in der Zwischenzeit so alles passiert war. Auch Legolas freute sich den Goldenen Wald wieder zu sehen.

In Lorien angekommen erfuhren sie als erstes, dass bei einem Uruk-Hai Angriff viele Elben getötet wurden, unter anderem auch Orophin. Sie wurden in die große Halle gebracht, wo die Toten zur letzten Ehre aufgebart waren und als Soreya Orophin da liegen sah, brach sie weinend zusammen. Haldir hingegen hielt sich wacker, aber auch ihm liefen die ersten Tränen übers Gesicht. Legolas versuchte sie zu beruhigen, was ihm anfangs nicht so ganz gelang. Vorsichtig setzte er sie auf einen Stuhl, der neben der Bare stand und nahm sie tröstend in den Arm. „Er liegt so friedlich da, als ob er schlafen würde" flüsterte Soreya und wischte eine Träne weg. Langsam stand sie auf und ging zu Haldir hinüber, der noch immer neben der Bare stand, auf der Orophin lag. Sie hielt sich an ihm fest, und er legte einen Arm um sie. „Ich kann es noch immer nicht glauben" sagte Haldir leise und schloss die Augen. Lange wären sie noch so dagestanden, wenn nicht Galadriel und Celeborn gekommen wären. Soreya und Legolas zogen sich zurück und ließen Haldir mit den Beiden alleine. In der kleinen privaten Bibliothek von Haldir, warteten sie auf ihn und in der Zwischenzeit erzähle sie Legolas alles über Orophin. Kaum hatte sie alles gesagt, fing sie wieder zu weinen an und er nahm sie tröstend in den Arm. Nach einer Stunde gesellte sich Haldir zu ihnen, um mit ihnen zu reden. „Ich werde noch etwas hier bleiben und Rumil einweisen. Ihr könnt schon mal Eryncaras reiten. In ein bis zwei Wochen werde ich dann nachkommen" meinte er und setzte sich zu ihr hin. „Aber, soll ich nicht solange bei dir bleiben?" fragte sie und nahm seine Hand. „Nein, es wird schon gehen und außerdem wäre es besser, wenn du auf andere Gedanken kommen würdest" erwiderte er und strich ihr sanft übers Gesicht. 

Legolas war währenddessen aufgestanden und hatte die zwei alleine gelassen. Neugierig sah er sich um, als einen der Diener auf ihn zukam und sich vor ihm verbeugte. „Mylady wünscht Euch zu sehen" meinte dieser und ging voran. Mit großen Schritten folgte er diesem und wurde zu Galadriel geführt. Als er vor ihr stand, verbeugte er sich. „Ich habe dich zu mir rufen lassen, um dir mitzuteilen, dass du und Soreya Morgen Lorien in Richtung Eryncaras verlassen werdet. Euch werden drei Elbenkrieger begleiten" sagte sie. „Wie Ihr wünscht, Mylady" erwiderte Legolas und blickte zu Boden. „Es war nicht mein Wunsch, sondern der von Haldir und wir sollten respektieren, dass er die nächste Tage allein sein möchte" erklärte die kurz. Legolas sah sie an, nickte und nach einem Zeichen von Ihr verließ er das Zimmer. Der gleiche Diener von vorhin hatte auf ihn gewartet und brachte ihn nun zu seinem zugewiesenen Zimmer. „Ich werde Euch holen, wenn das Essen fertig ist" meinte dieser und schloss die Tür beim Hinausgehen hinter sich. Legolas fand es schon etwas merkwürdig, wie abweisend Lorien auf einmal geworden war. Sofort verwarf er den Gedanken wieder und erinnerte sich daran, dass momentan Krieg im Land herrschte und deswegen auch schon viele Elben ihr Leben lassen mussten. Langsam ging er zum Fenster und blickte hinaus auf Lorien und auf die langsam untergehende Sonne.

Während Legolas mit Galadriel geredet hatte, sprachen sich Haldir uns Soreya aus. „Ich finde trotzdem, dass es besser wäre, wenn ich bei dir bleiben würde" erwiderte sie energisch. „Nein, geh du mit Legolas in den Düsterwald und versuch auf andere Gedanken zu kommen. Ich werde hier gut zu Recht kommen und dir in ein bis zwei Wochen folgen" wiederholte Haldir. „Aber… ich kann dich doch nicht alleine lassen… nicht jetzt wo" meinte sie und versuchte die Tränen zu unterdrücken. „Engelchen, ich muss das auch erst alles verarbeiten und da kann ich mich jetzt einfach nicht um dich kümmern. Daher wäre es mir sehr lieb, wenn du mit Legolas mitgehst und ich später nachkomme. Es gibt noch soviel zu tun hier, für mich, dass ich einfach keine Zeit für dich hätte und du brauchst momentan jemanden, der für dich da ist" sprach er sanft auf sie ein und nahm sie in den Arm. „Verstehst du was ich meine?" Sie nickte kurz und klammerte sich weiter an ihm fest. Zärtlich tupfte er ein paar Küsse auf ihr Haar und strich ihr sanft über den Rücken. Lange saßen sie so eng aneinander gekuschelt da, bis es an der Tür klopfte und ihnen mitgeteilt wurde, dass das Essen fertig sei. Beide standen auf und bevor Soreya das Zimmer verlassen konnte, zog er sie zu sich hin und nahm sie in den Arm. „Ich liebe dich" sagte er und küsste sie. Sein Gesicht zwischen ihren Händen erwiderte sie seinen Kuss und nach einer Ewigkeit lösten sich seine Lippen von den ihren. „Und ich liebe dich" meinte sie und beide gingen zum Essen.

In dem kleinen Saal angekommen war der Tisch schon gedeckt, aber nur für drei Personen. Etwas verwundert sah sich Legolas um und setzte sich. Kurze Zeit später kamen auch Soreya und Haldir in das Zimmer und nahmen auch an dem kleinen Tisch platz. „Wieso ist nur für und Drei gedeckt? Wo sind die  
anderen Elben?" fragte Legolas Haldir, aber dieser wusste auch nicht was los war. „Wahrscheinlich haben sie schon gegessen oder hatten einfach keinen Hunger" erwiderte Soreya und griff nach einem Apfel. Bevor sie in den Apfel biss, hielt sie kurz inne und legte ihn wieder zurück. „Was ist los? Ist der Apfel nicht gut?" fragte Haldir sie etwas verwundert. „Nein, nicht der Apfel.. es ist... wegen..." doch weiter kam sie nicht, denn die ersten Tränen liefen ihr wieder übers Gesicht. Weinend sprang sie auf und lief in ihr Zimmer. Legolas wollte ihr schon folgen, aber Haldir hielt ihn zurück. „Lass sie. Wenn sie sich wieder gefangen hat, kommt sie bestimmt wieder" meinte Haldir und nahm sich den Apfel. Aber Soreya kam an diesem Abend nicht mehr und so ging Legolas, nachdem Haldir zu Celeborn gerufen wurde, um nach ihr zu sehen. Haldir hatte ihm gesagt, wie er zu ihrem Zimmer gelangte und als er die Tür öffnete, war es leer. Langsam trat er ein und sah sich um, als er ein Schniefen vom Balkon hörte. Sofort ging er  
hinaus und sah Soreya auf der Brüstung sitzen, die Beine baumelten vor dem Geländer und sie blickte auf Lorien hinab. „Fall mir bitte nicht hinunter" flüsterte er schon fast und trat ganz zu ihr hin. „Nein, ich pass schon auf" erwiderte Soreya und lehnte sich gegen ihn. Vorsichtig, als wäre sie zerbrechlich, legte er seine Arme um sie und zog sie näher zu sich hin. Seinen Kopf hatte er auf ihre Schulter gelegt und auch sie hatte ihren Kopf gegen seine Schulter gelehnt. Legolas schloss die Augen und genoss den Augenblick der Nähe. Endlich hatte er eine Schwester. Sein sehnlichster Wunsch ging nach vielen Jahren in Erfüllung und auch Soreya war froh, endlich eine Familie zu haben, zu der sie wirklich gehörte.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Danke, danke, danke für die Reviews. Ich hoffe, dass dieses Kapitel spannend genug war für Euch.*smile* Es geht auch bald weiter, also dran bleiben. LG Die Autorin P.S.: Für Verbesserungsvorschläge bin ich immer offen (nur das mit der Umsetzung klappt nicht immer) ;o)


	22. Kapitel Zweiundzwanzig

**Kapitel Zweiundzwanzig**

Langsam wurde es kühler und beide gingen hinein. „Ich geh dann mal in mein Zimmer" meinte Legolas. „Wir müssen morgen früh raus und nach Eryncaras reiten." Soreya nickte und beide wünschten sich eine gute Nacht. Wenige Minuten später, sie lag schon umgezogen in ihrem Bett, kam Legolas zurück. „Hast du was vergessen?" fragte sie ihn und setzte sich auf. „Ja, wo genau mein Zimmer ist" antwortete er und sie musste lachen. „Das Problem hatte ich anfangs auch" meinte sie noch immer grinsend. „Du kannst gerne heute Nacht hier schlafen. Das Bett ist ja groß genug für Zwei." „Und was wird Haldir dazu sagen?" fragte er. „Ich nehme mal an nichts. Und jetzt komm her oder willst du im stehen schlafen?" erwiderte sie und fing wieder zu lachen an. „So lustig find ich das jetzt auch wieder nicht" grummelte er, zog seine Stiefel aus und legte sich zu ihr ins Bett.

Spät in der Nacht, so lange hatte die Besprechung mit Celeborn gedauert, kam Haldir in Soreyas Zimmer. Er sah beide friedlich im Bett liegen und schlafen. Kurzerhand ging er zu ihr hin, hob sie hoch und brachte sie in sein Zimmer. Dort angekommen wachte sie auf und sah ihn etwas verwundert an. „Wie spät ist es? Wo ist Legolas?" fragte sie ihn und gähnte verschlafen. „Leider hat es etwas länger gedauert als angenommen und da ich dich wenigstens heute Nacht für mich haben wollte, hab ich dich einfach mit in mein Zimmer genommen. Legolas ist noch in deinem Zimmer und schläft" erwiderte er und legte sich zu ihr. Sofort kuschelte sie sich an ihn und er küsste sie auf den Mund. „Soll ich wirklich nicht bei dir bleiben?" fragte sie. „Nein, es ist wirklich besser, wenn du mitgehst" antwortete er und zog sie noch näher heran. „Ganz sicher?" „Ja, ich bin mir wirklich ganz sicher" meinte er und bevor sie noch irgendwas erwidern konnte, küsste er sie.

Der nächste Tag war gerade angebrochen, als Soreya und Legolas sich verabschiedeten und zusammen mit drei Elbenkriegern Richtung Düsterwald aufbrachen. Der Weg war beschwerlich, aber trotzdem kamen sie sehr zügig voran und nach wenigen Tagen erreichten sie endlich Eryncaras, den Wohnsitz von Legolas und König Thranduil. Die drei Elbenkrieger verabschiedeten sich sogleich von beiden und ritten sofort wieder zurück nach Lorien. Legolas half Soreya vom Pferd und beide gingen hinein, um Thranduil zu suchen und zu begrüßen. „Legolas, mein Sohn. Du bist wieder hier" hörten sie eine Stimme und kaum hatten sie sich umgedreht, kam auch schon Thranduil angelaufen und umarmte ihn stürmisch. „Und wer ist die junge Dame an deiner Seite?" fragte Thranduil gleich darauf. Soreya war etwas unsicher und so von allen Seiten betrachtet zu werden, gefiel ihr auch nicht so recht. Nervös hielt sie sich an Legolas fest, der seinen Arm um sie legte. „Vater, das ist Soreya" antwortete Legolas. Sie nickte dem König, der ihr Vater sein soll, kurz zu und machte einen kleinen Knicks. „Sie ist aber nicht gerade sehr redselig" meinte Thranduil. „Vater" fuhr Legolas ihn an. Thranduil zuckte zusammen und sah ihn etwas strenger und ernster an. „Wir werden jetzt unsere Zimmer beziehen und danach muss ich mit dir reden" meinte Legolas nach einer kurzen Pause und ging mit Soreya zusammen nach oben.

Im oberen Stockwerk angekommen brachte Legolas Soreya in ihr neues Zimmer. Es lag gleich neben dem seinen und war wunderschön ausgeschmückt und verziert. Auch die Möbel waren gewählt ausgesucht, aber an die Schönheit und Pracht von Lorien kamen sie einfach nicht ran. Neugierig sah sie sich um und ging auch auf den kleinen Balkon, den das Zimmer hatte. Legolas folgte ihr hinaus und legte seine Arme um sie. „Gefällt es dir hier?" fragte er. „Ja, es ist schön hier" erwiderte sie und legte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter. „Ruh dich noch etwas aus, ich werde mittlerweile mit unserem Vater reden. Zum Abendessen werde ich dich holen" meinte Legolas und verließ das Zimmer.

Ungeduldig wartete sie noch einen Moment, bis nichts mehr von Legolas zu hören war und ging los, um das Haus und den großen Garten zu erforschen. Alles war so hell und bunt, die Vögle zwitscherten und sogar einen kleinen Teich hatte man im hinteren Teil des Gartens angelegt. Etwas unruhig ließ sie sich auf der kleinen Holzbank nieder und blickte gebannt auf den Weiher, in dem verschiedenartige Fische schwammen.

In der Zwischenzeit war Legolas dabei seinen Vater zu erzählen, was Gandalf erzählt hatte. „Ja, mein Sohn, dass ist wahr, was der alte Zauberer dir gesagt hatte. Aber es ist schon so lange her, dass ich es aufgegeben habe nach ihr zu suchen" sagte Thranduil traurig und ließ sich auf einem Sessel nieder. „Na, dann wirst du erfreut sein, wenn ich dir sage, dass ich sie gefunden habe" meinte Legolas und grinste. „Du hast sie gefunden? Wo ist sie? Wie geht es ihr? Wie sieht sie aus?" fragte Thranduil neugierig nach. „Langsam, eins nach dem Anderen" meinte Legolas und setzte sich in den gegenüberliegenden Sessel. „In Helms Klamm hat uns Gandalf erzählt, was du mir die ganze Zeit verschwiegen hast. Zusammen mit ihr und ihrem Verlobten sind wir nach Lorien gereist." „Sie ist verlobt? Wer ist es?" unterbrach Thranduil seinen Sohn, aber Legolas ignorierte diese Frage und erzählte weiter. „In Lorien haben wir erfahren, dass ein sehr guter Freund bei einem Uruk-Hai Angriff ums Leben kam und so sind wir gleich hier her gekommen. Haldir, ihr Verlobter wird in ein bis zwei Wochen nachkommen." „Sie ist hier? Du meinst doch nicht etwa… Sie ist mir Haldir aus Lorien verlobt?" fragte Thranduil und sprang auf „Ja" meinte Legolas und grinste. „Wieso hast du mir nicht gleich gesagt" erwiderte Thranduil. „Warte hier, ich werde sie holen" sagte Legolas und verließ das Zimmer.

Schnellen Schrittes ging er nach oben, aber als er ihr Zimmer betrat, war sie nicht da. Er warf einen Blick nach draußen und sah sie auf der kleinen Holzbank sitzen. Sofort lief er nach draußen zu ihr hin und erzählt ihr was er gerade mit seinem Vater besprochen hatte. „Er ist froh, dass du hier bist und er möchte gerne mit dir reden" meinte Legolas, nahm sie bei der Hand und brachte sie nach drinnen. Thranduil schloss sie sofort in seine Arme und war überglücklich, dass er endlich seine Tochter gefunden hatte. Noch lange saßen sie da und erzählten, was in den letzten Jahren und Jahrzehnten passiert war und wie es ihnen ergangen war. Gemeinsam aßen sie zu Abend und erst spät in der Nacht gingen alle zu Bett.

Lange konnte Soreya nicht einschlafen, da zu viel heute geschehen war. Einerseits war sie froh, endlich ihren Vater kennen gelernt zu haben, andererseits trauerte sie noch immer um Orophin, der wie ein Bruder für sie war. Leise stand sie auf und geisterte durch das große Haus in der Hoffnung endlich müde zu werden und schlafen zu können. Ein Geräusch ließ sie innehalten und als sie sich umdrehte, sah sie Legolas, der wie sie durch das Haus schlich. „Kannst du auch nicht schlafen?" fragte er sie und lächelte. „Ja. Es war alles soviel was in den letzten Tagen passiert ist und" sie stockte und die erste Träne bahnte sich ihren Weg über ihr Gesicht. „Nicht weinen" meinte Legolas und nahm sie sogleich in den Arm. Doch da war es schon zu spät gewesen; Soreyas Knie wurden weich und hätte er sie nicht gehalten, wäre sie zusammengebrochen. Vorsichtig hob er sie hoch und brachte sie in ihr Zimmer zurück. „Bleib bitte hier" sagte sie, als er gehen wollte. „Ich will irgendwie nicht alleine sein und das Haus… es ist alles noch so fremd für mich." Ohne ein Wort zu sagen, legte er sich neben sie und nahm sie in den Arm. Soreya kuschelte sich an ihn und schloss erleichtert die Augen. Wenig später waren beide eingeschlafen und erst gegen Mittag wurden sie von Thranduil geweckt.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Danke, danke, danke für die Reviews. Ich hoffe, dass dieses Kapitel spannend genug war für Euch.*smile* Es geht auch bald weiter, also dran bleiben. LG Die Autorin P.S.: Für Verbesserungsvorschläge bin ich immer offen (nur das mit der Umsetzung klappt nicht immer) ;o)


	23. Kapitel Dreiundzwanzig

** Kapitel Dreiundzwanzig**

Die Tage vergingen wie im Flug und schon bald waren zwei Wochen vergangen, aber noch immer war keine Nachricht von Haldir eingetroffen. Nachdenklich saß Soreya am Gartenteich auf der kleinen Holzgartenbank und starrte auf die Fische, die im Wasser schwammen. „Wieso meldet er sich nicht. Hoffentlich ist nichts passiert" murmelte sie vor sich hin und bemerkte nicht, das Legolas sich zu ihr gesetzt hatte. „Er wird sich noch melden. Lass ihm noch etwas Zeit" meinte er und legte seinen Arm um sie. „Es ist schon spät. Wir sollten reingehen und dich etwas ablenken." „Nein, ich will lieber alleine sein" erwiderte sie, doch da hatte er sie schon hochgehoben und ging Richtung Haus. Drinnen setzte er sie auf ein schönes gemütliches Sofa, das vor dem Kamin stand und drückte ihr ein Glas Wein in die Hand. Das Feuer, das im Kamin prasselte war wohltuend und warm Soreya lehnte sich zurück und nippte an ihrem Glas. Später wünschte Thranduil beiden eine gute Nacht und ging in sein Gemach. Legolas erzählte noch von der Reise, über den Zwerg und die Hobbits und den Unsinn, den sie angestellt hatten. Langsam wurde es Nacht und zusammen hatten sie schon zwei Flaschen Wein getrunken. Lachend und sich gegenseitig stützend wankten sie die Treppe hinauf und steuerten sein Zimmer an. Total fertig und erschöpft von dem langen Weg fielen beide ins Bett und blieben vorerst liegen. „Bei mir dreht sich alles" meinte Soreya und versuchte ihre Stiefel auszuziehen, was ihr nicht so ganz gelang. Gleich beim ersten Versuch fiel sie vom Bett und blieb lachend auf dem Boden sitzen. Legolas hingegen hatte sich seiner Stiefel und seines Hemdes schon entledigt und versuchte jetzt ihr zu helfen, sich bettfertig zu machen. Nach mehreren Versuchen und viel Gekicher hatten sie es endlich geschafft und beide lagen etwas außer Atem im Bett. „Kannst du mal das Karussell anhalten, mir wird schon schlecht" lallte Soreya und versuchte sich aufzusetzen. „Du kannst dich ja an mir festhalten, vielleicht hilft das" erwiderte Legolas und zog sie zu sich hin. Langsam ging es ihr etwas besser, doch jetzt schlug der Wein um und sie wurde melancholisch. „Ich vermiss ihn" meinte sie und rieb ihre Nase an seiner Schulter. Ein kleiner Schauer durchfuhr seinen Körper, als er ihren Atem auf seiner nackten Haut spürte. "Er wird sicher bald von sich hören lassen" erwiderte er und tupfte einen Kuss auf ihr Haar. Seine Lippen wanderten langsam nach unten und als er ihren Mund erreichte küsste er sie leidenschaftlich. Langsam knöpfte er ihr Hemd auf, zog es ihr aus und warf es auf den Boden. Seine Hände glitten über ihren heißen Körper, jeden Zentimeter ihrer Haut wollte er spüren und schmecken. Mühsam riss er sich von ihren vollen Lippen los und begann ihren Hals zu küssen, um langsam weiter nach unten zu wandern. Sein Weg führte ihn über ihr Schlüsselbein, zu ihren warmen Brüsten, welche er besonders zärtlich liebkoste. Soreyas Hände griffen nach ihm, sie vergrub ihre Finger in seinem langen Haar und zog ihn langsam nach oben. Heiße Küsse bedeckten sein Gesicht und ihre Beine schlang sie um seine Hüften. Vorsichtig löste er ihre Finger aus seinem Haar und hielt ihre Arme, die er auf das Kissen drückte, über ihrem Kopf zusammen. Immer fordernder wurden seine Küsse und seine Zunge fuhr in ihren Mund. Verzweifelt versuchte sich Soreya aus diesem unangenehmen Griff zu befreien und als sie es endlich geschafft hatte, ließ er ihre Arme los und erkundete weiter ihren Körper. Viele Küsse tupfte er auf ihre Haut und als er am Bauch angekommen war widmete er sich ihrem Bauchnabel und ließ seine Zunge langsam hineingleiten, während seine Hand über ihren Oberschenkel strich, hinunter zu ihrem Fuß, um auf der Innenseite langsam nach oben zu wandern. Ein Wimmern war zu hören, welches in ein Stöhnen überging, als seine Hand das Zentrum ihrer Lust berührte. Langsam schob er seinen Finger hinein, um ihn kurz darauf wieder herauszuziehen. Soreya klammerte sich an ihm fest und ihre Fingernägel gruben sich tief in seine Haut hinein. Legolas zuckte zusammen und schrie leise auf. Als er sich kurzzeitig von ihr entfernte, um sich seines letzten Kleidungsstückes zu entledigen, packte sie ihn und zog ihn wieder zu sich hin. Ihre Hände zerrten an seiner Hose und auch er versuchte schon fast panisch diese loszuwerden. Nach einem fast aussichtslosen Kampf schleuderte er die zerrissene Hose auf den Boden. Wieder ließ er seine Zunge über ihren Körper gleiten, immer tiefer, bis sein Kopf zwischen ihren Oberschenkeln lag. Erschrocken über diese Art der Berührung zuckte sie zusammen und versuchte etwas weiter nach oben zu rutschen. Legolas konnte ein Grinsen nicht unterdrücken und bedeckte ihren Köper mit Küssen auf seinem Weg nach oben.

Als er sie leidenschaftlich auf den Mund küsste schob sie ihm fordernd ihr Becken entgegen und auch er konnte sich nicht mehr zurückhalten. Behutsam drang er in sie ein und erwartete einen Aufschrei ihrerseits, aber dieser blieb aus. Ihre Hände packten ihn und ihre Fingernägel gruben sich abermals tief in seine Haut. So intensiv und leidenschaftlich hatte sie es noch nie erlebt und ein kleines Beben durchfuhr ihren heißen Körper. Langsam passte sie sich seinen Bewegungen an, zog ihn immer näher zu sich hin. Sie wollte mehr und auch er konnte sich nicht mehr lange zurück halten. Immer tiefer drang er in sie ein, seine Stöße wurden härter und gemeinsam erreichten sie den Gipfel der Lust. Erschöpft, benommen und total unfähig sich die nächste Zeit zu bewegen, sanken beide auf das Bett zurück. Legolas küsste sie noch mal zärtlich auf den Mund und deckte sie zu, bevor beide einschliefen.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Danke, danke, danke für die Reviews. Ich hoffe, dass dieses Kapitel spannend genug war für Euch.*smile* Es geht auch bald weiter, also dran bleiben. LG Die Autorin P.S.: Für Verbesserungsvorschläge bin ich immer offen (nur das mit der Umsetzung klappt nicht immer) ;o)


	24. Kapitel Vierundzwanzig

Kapitel Vierundzwanzig

Als Soreya am nächsten Tag erwachte, hatte sie wahnsinnige Kopfschmerzen und übel war ihr auch. „Guten Morgen" flötete ihr Legolas entgegen, der schon längst auf den Beinen und angezogen war. „Gut  
geschlafen?" „Ja. Nein. So ein mist. Mein Kopf zerspringt gleich" schimpfte sie los und setzte sich langsam auf. „Tja, das kommt von dem vielen Wein" meinte er und ging zu ihr hinüber. „Ein warmes Bad und ein  
paar Kräuter bringen dich schon wieder auf Trapp" sprach er weiter, während er sie samt Decke hochhob und ins angrenzende Badezimmer trug. Vorsichtig setzte sie sich in die große Wanne aus Porzellan, nachdem Legolas das Zimmer verlassen hatte.  
Langsam entspannte sie sich und auch die Kopfschmerzen gingen mit der Zeit weg. Angestrengt dachte sie über den gestrigen Abenden, aber soviel fiel ihr dazu nicht mehr ein. `Ich war erst auf der Bank gesessen, dann sind wir reingegangen, haben was getrunken und dann... mist, ich weiß wirklich nicht mehr was danach noch war` dachte sie und schloss die Augen. Nach einer halben Stunde kam Legolas zurück mit frischen Klamotten und einem großen Handtuch. „Kannst du mir sagen, wie ich ins Bett gekommen bin? Die Story mit den Hobbits weiß ich noch, aber danach ist alles wie ausgelöscht" fragte sie ihn und wartete gespannt auf seine Antwort. „Ich hab, besser wir haben uns gegenseitig ins Bett gebracht und das war alles" antwortete er knapp und verließ das Zimmer. Verwundert blickte sie ihm nach, schloss kurz darauf die Augen wieder und genoss das noch warme Wasser. Wenige Minuten später kam eine Dienerin, die ihr beim ankleiden half und sie hinunter zu Thranduil brachte, der auf sie wartete. „Guten Morgen. Ich hoffe du hast gut geschlafen" begrüßte er sie. „Gut geschlafen hab ich schon, aber ich hatte doch etwas viel Wein erwischt gestern" erwiderte sie und setzte sich an den gedeckten Tisch. „Legolas kann uns leider keine Gesellschaft leisten, aber wir kommen auch ohne ihn aus" meinte Thranduil und lächelte. Beide frühstückten zusammen, redeten über ein paar Sachen und später ging Soreya hinaus in den Garten, um frische Luft zu schnappen. Der Tag ging ohne weitere Vorkommnisse zu Ende, nur Legolas hatte sie seit heute Früh nicht mehr gesehen. Langsam schlenderte sie wieder nach drinnen und traf Thranduil, der gerade auf dem Weg war, sie zum Essen zu holen. „Wo ist eigentlich Legolas den ganzen Tag?" fragte sie ihn. „Soweit ich weiß wollte er noch was erledigen, aber was genau er wieder vorhat weiß ich auch nicht" antwortete er. Beide setzten sich an den Tisch und die Diener brachten reichlich zu Essen. Nach ein paar längeren Gesprächen wurde Soreya langsam müde und so ging sie in ihr Zimmer. Spät in der Nacht hörte sie Legolas zurückkommen und stand auf, um zu ihm zu gehen. Leise öffnete sie die Türe zu seinem Zimmer und trat ein. „Hey. Wo warst du denn den ganzen Tag?" fragte sie ihn. Etwas erschrocken fuhr er herum und suchte nach der passenden Ausrede. „Ich musste noch was erledigen… im Wald…und das hat dann doch etwas länger gedauert" antwortete er etwas ungläubig. „Ach so. Hab mich nur gewundert, weil du so lange weg warst" meinte sie und setzte sich auf sein Bett. „Bist du morgen wenigstens da oder muss ich wieder ohne dich auskommen" sprach sie weiter und sah ihn wartend an. „Naja, eigentlich hatte ich schon was anderes vor, aber das kann ich auch verschieben" erwiderte er und setzte sich neben sie. „Super. Dann sehen wir uns morgen. Ich wünsch dir noch eine gute Nacht" sagte sie und ging wieder in ihr Zimmer. Legolas hingegen war weniger begeistert. `Anscheinend weiß sie noch immer nicht, was gestern passiert ist. Wie soll ich mich jetzt ihr gegenüber verhalten? Jedes Mal wenn ich sie sehe, könnte ich sie küssen. Und was wird aus Haldir? Dem kann ich erst recht nicht mehr unter die Augen treten. Er hat mir seine Verlobte anvertraut und ich hab das schamlos ausgenutzt. Am Besten bring ich sie wieder nach Lorien, aber was soll ich Vater nur sagen. Dass ich seine einzige Tochter vernascht habe. Er wird mich umbringen, Haldir wird mich umbringen, wenn sie es erfahren. Was soll ich jetzt nur machen? ` dachte er sich und versuchte zu schlafen.

Der nächste Tag war angebrochen und alle saßen am Frühstückstisch und unterhielten sich, nur Legolas beteiligte sich nicht an den Gesprächen. „Was ist denn mit dir heute los?" fragte sein Vater ihn und wartete geduldig auf eine Antwort. „Nichts, ich hab nur schlecht geschlafen." Thranduil nickte nur und verließ kurz darauf das Zimmer, da er noch mit seinem königlichen Berater sprechen musste. Das Geschwisterpaar wollte sich gerade auf den Weg machen, den Düsterwald zu erkunden, als ein Bote aus Lorien ankam. Er sprang vom Pferd und ging auf die beiden zu. Tief verbeugte er sich, bevor er den Zettel mit der Botschaft von Haldir Soreya überreichte. Sie bedankte sich und ging einige Meter von den Zweien weg, um in aller Ruhe den Brief zu lesen. ~Hallo mein Engel. Wenn dich der Brief erreicht, bin ich schon unterwegs und in spätestens zwei Tagen bei dir sein. Ich liebe dich. Haldir~ Ein Lächeln erschien auf ihrem Gesicht und Legolas wusste sofort, dass die Botschaft von Haldir war. Als sie den Brief weggesteckt hatte, ging sie zu Legolas hinüber und fragte ihn, ob man Haldir nicht entgegen reiten könne. „Wann will er denn hier sein?" erkundigte er sich bei ihr. „Er will in zwei Tagen hier eintreffen" erwiderte sie noch immer lächelnd. „Na, dann verschieben wir unseren Ausflug und reiten ihm entgegen. Komm, lass uns ein paar Sachen zusammenpacken und dann kann es losgehen." Beide gingen ins Haus und packten ein paar Sachen und etwas Proviant zusammen. Eine halben Stunde später ritten sie zusammen mit dem Boten aus Lorien los. Sie waren schon den ganzen Tag unterwegs und langsam wurde es dunkel. „Wir sollten für heute hier ein Lager aufschlagen und morgen weiter reiten" meinte Legolas und stieg ab. Die anderen schlossen sich ihm an und so machte man ein kleines Lagerfeuer und aß den mitgenommen Proviant. Später legten sich der Bote und Soreya zum schlafen hin, während Legolas die erste Wache übernahm. Es war gerade mal Mitternacht vorbei und Legolas wollte gerade den Lorischen Boten wecken, als er etwas weiter entfernt den Schein eines kleinen Feuers entdeckte. Sofort ging er zu Soreya und weckte sie. „Ich glaub dahinten sind sie" flüsterte er und zeigt in die Richtung. „Bist du dir sicher?" fragte sie nach und stand auf. Langsam und so leise wie möglich schlichen die beiden zu dem zweiten Feuer hin, konnten aber niemanden entdecken. „Wo sind die denn alle?" wunderte sie sich. „Woher soll ich das wissen" erwiderte er und sah sich noch mal genauer um. Etwas weiter hinten konnte man ein paar Leute entdecken, aber er war sich nicht sicher, ob es Elben waren oder irgendwelche Landstreicher, von denen es leider genug gab.

Plötzlich brach eine Horde Orcs und Uruk-Hais aus dem Wald und griffen die kleine Gruppe an. „Du bleibst hier" meinte Legolas und schob Soreya hinter einen Baum. Sie wollte schon widersprechen, aber da war er auch schon auf dem Weg, den anderen zu helfen. Auch der Bote war von dem lauten Gebrüll der Orcs wach geworden und lief an ihr vorbei, hin zu dem Kampfgetümmel. Nach einer halben Ewigkeit waren die bösen Kreaturen in die Flucht geschlagen worden und zurück blieben viele Tote auf beiden Seiten und etliche Verwundete. Schnellen Schrittes lief Soreya zu den restlichen Leuten hinüber, als ihr Legolas schon entgegen kam. „Geh wieder zurück zum Lager und warte da auf mich" sagte er und stellte sich ihr in den Weg. „Wieso? Was ist passiert? War es die Gruppe aus Lorien?" fragte sie ihn und versuchte etwas zu erkennen. „Soreya, bitte geh zurück" fuhr er sie an und schob sie langsam rückwärts. „Sie sind es, sonst würdest du mich durchlassen. Was ist mit ihm? Ist er verletzt? Ist er" das letzte Wort konnte sie schon nicht mehr aussprechen, da ihr die ersten Tränen übers Gesicht liefen. Legolas nahm sie sogleich in den Arm, um sie zu trösten. „Er ist nur leicht verletzt" meinte er nach einer kurzen Pause. „Bitte bleib hier und warte auf mich, ich muss wieder zurück" sprach er weiter und strich ihr sanft über den Rücken. „Aber…. Wieso… ich will aber…" murmele sie vor sich hin, doch Legolas drückte sie sanft nach unten und setzte sie neben einem Baum hin. „Bleib einfach hier sitzen und warte auf mich" sagte er und kniete sich neben sie. Sofort klammerte sie sich wieder an ihm fest und vergrub ihr Gesicht in seinem Hemd. Vorsichtig schob er sie ein Stück von sich weg und wischte die langsam versiegenden Tränen weg. „Es wird alles wieder gut." Bevor er wieder zurück ging hauchte er ihr noch einen Kuss auf die Stirn. Lange saß Soreya da und starrte in die Richtung, in die Legolas verschwunden war, als jemand zu ihr hinging. Als sie erkannte, wer es war sprang sie auf und lief ihm entgegen. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Danke, danke, danke für die Reviews. Ich hoffe, dass dieses Kapitel spannend genug war für Euch.*smile* Es geht auch bald weiter, also dran bleiben. LG Die Autorin P.S.: Für Verbesserungsvorschläge bin ich immer offen (nur das mit der Umsetzung klappt nicht immer) ;o)


	25. Kapitel Fünfundzwanzig

** Kapitel Fünfundzwanzig**

Rumil schloss sie sogleich in seine Arme und erzählte ihr die gute Nachricht. „Du brauchst dir keine Sorgen wegen Haldir machen. Er ist nur etwas dumm gefallen und hat sich zwei Rippen angebrochen, aber ansonsten geht es ihm ganz gut. Und jetzt komm, ich bring dich zurück nach Eryncaras. Dort werden wir auf die anderen warten." Langsam gingen sie zum Lager zurück, packten alles zusammen und ritten mit einem Pferd los. Soreya saß vor Rumil und hatte sich gegen ihn gelehnt. Kurze Zeit später war sie eingeschlafen und zum Morgengrauen hatten sie endlich Eryncaras erreicht. Thranduil war schon berichtet worden, dass eine Horde Orcs den Trupp aus Lorien angegriffen hatte und etwas nervös stand er auf der Terrasse und wartete auf die ersten Ankömmlinge. Als er Soreya auf dem Pferd entdeckte lief er sofort zu ihr hin. „Ist ihr was passiert?" fragte Thranduil Rumil, aber dieser verneinte. „Sie ist unterwegs eingeschlafen. Der Rest müsste aber in wenigen Stunden auch ankommen" erwiderte er mit einem Lachen und reichte sie ihm. Danach stieg auch er ab und ging zusammen mit dem König ins Haus. Drinnen legte man Soreya auf das Sofa und Thranduil gab auf, sofort alles herrichten zu lassen, damit die Verwundeten gleich versorgt werden können.

In der Zwischenzeit half Legolas den anderen die Verletzten zu versorgen und auf ein Pferd zu setzten, damit man endlich zurück reiten konnte.

Soreya hingegen schlief friedlich auch dem Sofa und bekam auch die Ankunft der Anderen gar nicht mit. Gegen Mittag wurde sie von Legolas geweckt, der sie auf ihre Bitte hin zu Haldir brachte. Langsam öffnete sie die Tür und als sie ihn so daliegen sah, mit den ganzen Verbänden, fing sie wieder zu weinen an und hielt sich an Legolas fest. Rumil, der die letzten Stunden bei seinem Bruder gesessen hatte, stand auf und bot ihr den Stuhl an. Langsam setzte sie sich hin und nahm seine Hand, während Rumil und Legolas das Zimmer verließen. „Wieso muss uns das immer passieren" flüsterte sie und strich ihm sanft über die Wange. Die nächsten Stunden saß sie an seinem Bett und hielt seine Hand, aber er wollte nicht aufwachen. Als die Nacht ihre Schwingen ausbreitete, sah Legolas nach ihr. Ruhig schlafend saß sie auf dem Stuhl und der Kopf lag auf dem Bett. Behutsam, sie nicht zu wecken, hob er sie hoch und trug sie in ihr Zimmer, wo er sie auf das Bett legte, ihr die Stiefel auszog und sie zudeckte. Langsam beugte er sich über sie und küsste sie erst auf die Stirn und dann auf den Mund. Rumil, der vor der offenen Tür stand, beobachtete die Szene mit gemischten Gefühlen. Er hatte schon mitgekommen wie sehr Legolas sich um seine Schwester kümmerte, aber die Art und Weise, wie er sie berührte und ansah gefiel ihm nicht. Aber vorerst wollte er seinem Bruder noch nichts erzählen, da er erst mehr herausbekommen wollte und sich dieser noch erholen musste. So ging er leisen Schrittes zu Haldirs Zimmer und nahm wieder neben seinem Bett Platz.

Der Morgen graute bereits, als Soreya erwachte und feststellte, das sie nicht mehr bei Haldir war. Ruckartig stand sie auf und ging zu Türe. Gerade, als sie die Tür öffnen wollte, wurde ihr Schwindelig, der Magen krampfte sich plötzlich zusammen und ihr wurde schwarz vor Augen. Hart schlug sie auf dem Boden auf und von dem dumpfen Schlag geweckt ging Legolas in ihr Zimmer, um nach zu sehen was los sei. Als er die Tür öffnete, sah er sie bewusstlos auf dem Boden liegen. Sofort hob er sie hoch und trug sie wieder zum Bett zurück, auf das er sie legte. Soreya hatte sich den Kopf so stark angeschlagen, dass sie leicht blutete. Legolas ging sofort den Heiler holen und in der Zwischenzeit wurde auch Soreya wieder wach und wollte sich gerade aufsetzten, als beide ins Zimmer kamen. „Bleib liegen" sagte Legolas und drückte sie sanft ins Bett zurück. Der Heiler, sein Name war Nestar, schickte Legolas nach draußen und sah sich die Wunde an ihrem Kopf an. „Das ist nicht so schlimm" meinte er und legte einen kleinen Verband an. „Kann man auch was gegen diese Übelkeit und die Schwindelanfälle machen?" fragte sie ihn. „Dir ist übel und schwindelig?" wiederholte er ihre Frage. Soreya nickte kurz und Nestar untersuchte ihren Bauch. „Naja, sehr viel kann man dagegen nicht machen, aber es sollte sich in ein paar Wochen wieder legen" meinte er nur und lächelte sie an. „In ein paar Wochen erst" rief sie entsetzt aus. „Ja. Du solltest auch wissen, dass du ein Kind erwartest" sprach er weiter. „Ich bekomm ein Kind? Und wann ist es soweit?" fragte sie schockiert nach. „Soweit ich das beurteilen kann, wird es bald soweit sein" antwortete er ruhig. „Und jetzt ruh dich noch etwas aus, ich werde vor dem Frühstück noch mal nach dir sehen" sagte Nestar und verließ das Zimmer. Legolas stand noch immer wartend vor der Tür und als der Heiler das Zimmer verließ wollte er sofort hinein, aber er wurde von diesem aufgehalten. „Lass sie, sie braucht noch etwas Ruhe und Schlaf. Ich werde später nach ihr sehen" meinte dieser und ging, um nach Haldir zu sehen.

Den restlichen Tag verbrachte Soreya im Bett, da es ihr noch immer nicht sehr viel besser ging. Abwechselnd sahen Legolas und Rumil nach ihr und brachten ihr auch was zum Essen, von dem sie aber nur sehr wenig aß, da ihr noch immer übel war. Haldir hingegen ging es langsam wieder besser und als er erfuhr, dass es Soreya nicht gut war, wollte er schon nach ihr sehen, aber Nestar bat ihn, noch einen Tag zu warten. Widerwillig stimmte er zu und ließ sich von Rumil berichten, ob sich der Zustand seiner Liebsten verbesserte. Bis jetzt hatte Soreya noch niemanden erzählt, dass sie ein Kind erwartete. Sie wollte damit warten und es Haldir selber sagen, bevor es das restliche Haus wusste. Der Tag neigte sich dem Ende und diese Nacht konnte sie endlich durchschlafen. Sie wollte morgen fit sein, um zu Haldir zu gehen und ihm von der freudigen Nachricht berichten zu können.

Der neue Tag brach mit fröhlichem Vogelgezwitscher an und als Erster kam Nestar, um nach ihr zu sehen und als alles nach seiner Zufriedenheit war, erlaubte er ihr, zu Haldir zu gehen. Vorsichtig stand sie auf, zog sich um und ging zusammen mit Rumil, der sie freundlicher Weise abgeholt hatte, zu ihm. „Ich möchte gerne mit ihm alleine reden" sagte sie zu Rumil, der nickte und vor der Tür stehen blieb. Leise schloss sie die Tür hinter sich und ging zum Bett hinüber. Zärtlich strich sie über sein Gesicht und gab ihm einen Kuss. „Endlich bist du hier" flüsterte er und zog sie zu einem weitern Kuss zu sich hinunter. „Ich hab dich vermisst" sagte sie und fuhr durch sein etwas zerzaustes Haar. Vorsichtig rutschte Haldir etwas zur Seite und gab ihr zu verstehen, dass sie sich zu ihm legen solle. Mit zitternden Fingern zog sie ihre Stiefel aus und legte sich zu ihm ins Bett. Sofort zog er sie zu sich hin und küsste sie auf den Mund. „Ich habe dich aus vermisst, aber leider ging es nicht früher. Es gab noch soviel zu erledigen" erzählte er und küsste sie abermals. „Ich muss mit dir reden" begann sie, aber Haldir brachte sie mit einem weiteren Kuss zum Schweigen. Immer leidenschaftlicher wurden seine Küsse und vorsichtig knöpfte er ihr Hemd auf. „Später" meinte er nur und begann ihren Oberkörper mit Küssen zu bedecken. „Haldir, das geht jetzt nicht" protestierte sie, aber er legte nur seinen Finger auf ihren Mund und sah ihr tief in die Augen. „Es geht alles, wenn man will" meinte er grinsend und küsste sie auf den Mund. Im Gegensatz zu ihr hatte er fast gar nichts an, bis auf die etwas dünne Stoffhose, welcher er sich sehr schnell entledigt hatte. „Und wenn jemand reinkommt" flüsterte sie. „Es wir keiner reinkommen. Rumil steht vor der Tür und wird aufpassen, das uns niemand stört" erwiderte er und zog ihr langsam die Hose aus. Etwas mutiger werdend, fuhr sie mit ihren Finger über seinen Rücken und die Schultern zu seiner Brust, um von dort aus sich weiter hinunter zu seinem Bauch vorzutasten. Als sie aber über seine Rippen strich zuckte er kurz zusammen und atmete scharf ein. „Tut mir leid" entschuldigte sie sich sofort. „Schon wieder vorbei" meinte er lächelnd und ließ seine Hände weiter über ihren Körper gleiten. Während er ihren Busen mit vielen Küssen verwöhnte, wanderten seine Hände weiter nach unten, zwischen ihre Beine. Ein leises Stöhnen war zu hören als seine Finger ihr Ziel erreicht hatten. Behutsam legte er sich auf sie und drang nach vielen Küssen in sie ein.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Danke, danke, danke für die Reviews. Ich hoffe, dass dieses Kapitel spannend genug war für Euch.*smile* Es geht auch bald weiter, also dran bleiben. LG Die Autorin P.S.: Für Verbesserungsvorschläge bin ich immer offen (nur das mit der Umsetzung klappt nicht immer) ;o)


	26. Kapitel Sechsundzwanzig

** Kapitel Sechsundzwanzig**

Währendessen vor Haldirs Tür:

Legolas kam schnellen Schrittes auf Rumil zu und blieb kurz vor ihm stehen. „Hast du Soreya gesehen? Ich wollte gerade zu ihr gehen, aber ihrem Zimmer ist sie nicht" fragte er ihn etwas aufgebracht. „Ja, ich weiß wo sie ist, aber momentan will sie nicht gestört werden" antwortete Rumil etwas grinsend. „Sie ist in diesem Zimmer" stellte Legolas fest und wollte schon die Tür öffnen, als ihn Rumil etwas grob zurückwies. „Du kommt da jetzt bestimmt nicht rein. Außerdem gefällt es mir überhaupt nicht, wie du deine Schwester ansiehst und berührst. Das hat nichts mehr mit Geschwisterliebe zu tun, da steckt mehr dahinter. Hab ich Recht" erwiderte er und ging langsam auf Legolas zu, der Schritt für Schritt zurück wich und kurz darauf mit dem Rücken an der Wand stand. „Ich weiß nicht was du meinst" versuchte er sich heraus zu reden. `Woher kann er das nur wissen. Nein, er weiß gar nichts, er spekuliert nur. Ich darf mir nichts anmerken lassen` dachte sich Legolas. „Du weißt ganz genau, wovon ich rede und mich würde brennend interessieren, was in den zwei Woche, in denen Haldir nicht in ihrer Nähe war, hier abgegangen ist" fuhr er ihn an, doch Legolas hörte ihm schon gar nicht mehr zu. Nervös stieß er Rumil zu Seite und lief den Weg zurück, den er gekommen war. `Jetzt hat er sich gerade selber verraten, aber was genau war, weiß ich immer noch nicht` dachte sich Rumil und stellte sich wieder vor die Tür.

Erschöpft nahm Haldir Soreya in den Arm und sie kuschelte sich, so vorsichtig wie möglich, an ihn. „Was wolltest du mir vorhin sagen?" fragte er und tupfte einen Kuss auf ihre Nase. „Es ist nicht so leicht in Worte zu fassen" meinte sie und sah ihn an. „Jetzt aber raus mit der Sprache. Anscheinend war es sehr wichtig" erwiderte er und fuhr mit seiner Hand über ihren Bauch. „Ich… Ich… Ich bin schwanger." Kaum hatte sie den Satz ausgesprochen sah er sie ungläubig an. „Woher weißt du, dass du schwanger bist?" fragte er nach und wartete gespannt auf ihre Antwort. „Gestern ging es mir nicht so gut und nachdem ich mir den Kopf gestoßen hatte, holte Legolas diesen Heiler... sein Name war glaub ich Nestar... und der hat mir dann auch gesagt, dass ich schwanger sei und das wir bald zu dritt sein werden" erzählte sie ihm überglücklich. „Und von wem ist das Kind?" hakte er nach. Kaum hatte er den Satz ausgesprochen setzte sie sich schlagartig auf und sah ihn mit großen Augen an. Sie öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu sagen, aber sie bekam keinen Ton heraus. Fluchtartig verließ sie das Bett, zog sich an und lief aus dem Zimmer. Rumil sah ihr etwas verwirrt hinterher und ging dann zu Haldir ins Zimmer. „Was war jetzt schon wieder los?" fragte er ihn und schloss die Tür hinter sich. „Sie hat mir gerade erzählt, dass sie ein Kind bekommt und ich habe sie nur gefragt von wem das Kind sei. Darauf hin hat sie fluchtartig das Zimmer verlassen" antwortete Haldir etwas kühl. „Von wem soll denn bitte das Kind sein, wenn nicht von dir! Manchmal versteh ich dich wirklich nicht. Erst schläfst du mir ihr und dann kommen solche Kommentare von dir. Entscheid dich endlich, egal ob für oder gegen sie, aber tue ihr nicht immer wieder so weh" sagte Rumil und verließ das Zimmer. Etwas verwirrt sah Haldir seinem Bruder hinterher und legte sie langsam wieder hin, um sich auszuruhen.

Etwas ziellos lief Soreya den Gang entlang und stieß mit Legolas zusammen, der gerade aus ihrem Zimmer kam. Kurz sah sie auf und lief weiter, die Treppe hinunter hinaus in den Garten, um sich irgendwo zu verstecken. Weit hinten im Garten stand ein kleiner Pavillon, in dem sie platz nahm und versuchte sich von dem Schock zu erholen. `Wie konnte er so was nur sagen. Das Kind kann nur von ihm sein. Er war der erste in meinem Leben. Wieso hält er mir diesen Ausrutscher noch immer vor, bestraft mich, obwohl ich ihm schon oft genug versprochen habe, dass so was nicht wieder vorkommen wird. Warum? `dachte sie sich und ließ den Kopf hängen. Rumil hatte den Zusammenstoß mit Legolas beobachtet und folgte nun diesem, um heraus zu finden, wo Soreya sich gerade aufhielt. Auf der Terrasse angekommen wollte Legolas schon in den Garten gehen, als ihn Rumil zurückhielt. „Das ist eine Familienahngelegenheit. Halt dich da besser raus" sagte er kühl zu ihm und ging die wenigen Stufen in den Garten hinunter. Etwas perplex stand Legolas auf der Terrasse und blickte Rumil hinterher. „Das ist eine Familienangelegenheit" äffte er ihn nach und machte sich daran, ihm zu folgen. Rumil fand sie noch immer im Pavillon sitzen und blieb davor stehen. „Willst du mir sagen was vorgefallen ist?" fragte er sie. Erst jetzt hatte Soreya bemerkt, das Rumil vor ihr stand und sah ihn lange an. „Ich weiß nicht. Du wirst wahrscheinlich eh schon wissen, um was es geht" antwortete sie. „Ehrlich gesagt, ja. Aber ich wollte noch deine Version hören" meinte er und setzte sich neben sie. Legolas hatte sich mittlerweile hinter einem größeren Gebüsch versteckt und belauschte die beiden, um heraus zu finden, warum sie so aufgelöst war. „Eigentlich wollte ich nur mit ihm reden und dann... du weißt schon... und dann hab ich ihm gesagt, dass ich schwanger bin und anstatt das er sich freut fragt er mich eiskalt, von wem das Kind denn sei... das war zuviel... ich halt das nicht mehr aus... entweder er schafft es mir diesen Ausrutscher mit Boromir zu verzeihen oder ich bin weg... so kann es doch nicht mehr weitergehen, oder?" erzählte sie schluchzend. „Ich hab ihm auch gesagt, dass diese Frage überflüssig war und er sich endlich entscheiden solle, was er wolle" meinte Rumil und versuchte aufmunternd zu lächeln, was ihm nicht so ganz gelang.

Legolas hingegen war entsetzt, was er gerade gehört hatte. `Sie hatte eine Affäre mit Boromir, während sie mit Haldir zusammen war. Das kann nur passiert sein, als wir in Lorien waren. Und jetzt ist sie schwanger. Nur von wem´ dachte er sich und machte sich wieder auf den Weg zurück zum Haus. Vorerst reichte es ihm, was er alles mitbekommen hatte.

„Ich hab Angst. Was ist, wenn er sich" begann sie, aber sofort wurde sie von Rumil unterbrochen. „Du brauchst keine Angst haben. Er wird sich für dich entscheiden und wenn nicht, werd ich ihm Beine machen." Kaum hatte er den Satz ausgesprochen fing Soreya zu lachen an. „Ich mein das schon ernst, was ich gesagt habe" verteidigte er sich, musste aber selber mit lachen. „Danke." „Für was denn" erwiderte Rumil und sah sie fragend an. „Für alles. Danke" sagte Soreya, stand auf und ging nach drinnen. Rumil blieb noch etwas sitzen und hing seinen Gedanken nach.

Die nächsten Tage war Soreya sehr still und verbrachte die meiste Zeit alleine, entweder draußen sitzend in dem kleinen Pavillon oder in ihrem Zimmer. Auch Haldir hatte sie die letzten Tage nicht zu Gesicht bekommen, da er noch Bettruhe verschrieben bekommen hatte und sein Zimmer nicht verlassen durfte. Nur Rumil versuchte weiterhin auf beide einzureden und sie so wieder zusammen zu bringen.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Danke, danke, danke für die Reviews. Ich hoffe, dass dieses Kapitel spannend genug war für Euch.*smile* Es geht auch bald weiter, also dran bleiben. LG Die Autorin P.S.: Für Verbesserungsvorschläge bin ich immer offen (nur das mit der Umsetzung klappt nicht immer) ;o)


	27. Kapitel Siebenundzwanzig

Kapitel Siebenundzwanzig

Ein neuer Tag brach an und in den ersten Morgenstunden, stand Haldir auf, um zu Soreya zu gehen. Langsam ging er den langen Gang entlang zu ihren Zimmer und klopfte zaghaft an ihre Tür. Als er nicht hörte, öffnete er diese und trat leise ein. Soreya lag noch schlafen in ihrem Bett und die ersten Sonnenstrahlen kamen durch die paar Fenster in ihrem Zimmer. Er ging zu ihrem Bett und legte sich vorsichtig neben sie. Die Verletzung von dem Kampf tat zwar noch etwas weh, aber er ignorierte den Schmerz, der sich kurzzeitig wieder meldete. Langsam rutschte er näher an sie heran und nahm sie in den Arm. Sofort drehte sie sich herum und kuschelte sich an ihn. Zärtlich küsste er sie auf den Mund und nach ein paar Küssen öffnete sie die Augen. „Morgen mein Engel" flüsterte er und küsste sie abermals. „Was machst du denn hier?" fragte sie ihn und sah ihn überrascht an. „Wen hast du denn erwartet?" erwiderte er und lächelte. Soreya sagte nichts darauf und sah ihn nur wartend an. „Ich wollte mich bei dir entschuldigen, wegen meiner blöden Frage, von wem das Kind sei. Ich weiß, ich hab falsch reagiert und es tut mir leid" redete er nach einer kurzen Pause weiter. „Hat Rumil dir gesagt, dass du herkommen sollst?" meinte sie etwas skeptisch. „Auch, aber ich hab selber eingesehen, dass ich mich nicht fair dir gegenüber verhalten habe. Wie kann ich das wieder gut machen?" sagte er und strich ihr eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht. Langsam setzte sie sich aufrecht hin und sah zu ihm hinunter. „So einfach geht das nicht, dass hast du mir die ganze Zeit gezeigt. Ich hatte dir schon oft genug gesagt, dass es mir Leid tut, dieser eine Ausrutscher, aber immer wieder hast du mich spüren lassen, dass ich Mist gebaut habe. Das tut weh, verdammt weh, aber ich hab trotzdem weiterhin zu dir gehalten. Und dann komm ich mit einer Nachricht zu dir, über die sich normaler Weise jeder freut, aber du musstest gleich fragen, von wem das Kind sei. Bevor du mir nicht endgültig verziehen hast, wird gar nichts gut werden" sagte sie etwas aufgebracht. „Wahrscheinlich hast du es noch nicht mitbekommen, aber ich habe die vergeben, was deinen Ausrutscher angeht" erwiderte er energisch und setze sich jetzt auch im Bett auf. „Wenn das wirklich der Fall gewesen wäre, dann hättest du nicht diese bescheuerte Frage gestellt" konterte sie etwas lauter, als gewollt. Plötzlich ging die Türe auf und Rumil betrat das Zimmer. „Jetzt reißt euch beide mal am Riemen. Euch hört man schon fast im ganzen Haus. Jetzt ist Schluss mit dem ganzen hin und her. Ihr habt beide Mist gebaut und jetzt vertragt euch endlich sonst leg ich euch beide übers Knie" sagte er aufgebracht. Etwas entgeistert saßen beide im Bett und sahen Rumil an, der noch immer in der Tür stand und auf irgendetwas wartete. Von der einen Sekunde zu anderen fingen sie zu lachen an und jetzt war es Rumil, der etwas blöd aus der Wäsche kuckte. „Ich hab das ernst gemeint" erwiderte er und wusste nicht so recht, was gerade vorging. Etwas säuerlich, aber auch erleichtert, ging er und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Legolas war von dem Geschrei wach geworden und stand auf dem Gang. „Was ist denn los?" erkundigte er sich. „Nichts, alles in Bester Ordnung" meine Rumil darauf und ließ Legolas unwissend auf dem Flur stehen.

Noch immer lachen legte sich Haldir wieder hin und zog Soreya zu sich herunter, um sie in den Arm zu nehmen. „Irgendwie hat er schon recht" meinte er. „Tut mir leid, dass ich dich so angefahren habe" sagte sie und kuschelte sich an ihn. „Schon in Ordnung. Irgendwann musste es ja mal gesagt werden. Ich liebe dich" erwiderte er und küsste sie. „Und ich liebe dich." Eng beieinander liegend schliefen sie kurze Zeit später ein und wurden erst gegen Mittag von Rumil geweckt.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Danke, danke, danke für die Reviews. Ich hoffe, dass dieses Kapitel spannend genug war für Euch.*smile* Es geht auch bald weiter, also dran bleiben. LG Die Autorin P.S.: Für Verbesserungsvorschläge bin ich immer offen (nur das mit der Umsetzung klappt nicht immer) ;o)


	28. letztes Kapitel endlich!

letztes Kapitel

Zwei Wochen später wurde das Kind geboren und das ganze Haus war in heller Aufregung. Thranduil, Haldir und Rumil warteten aufgeregt auf die Geburt des Kindes, während Legolas alleine im Wald spazieren ging. Er wusste, dass wenn das Kind da war, Soreya mit Haldir nach Lorien zurückgehen und er sie vielleicht nie wieder sehen würde. Andererseits hatte er Gimli versprochen mit ihm in die glitzernden Höhlen von Helms Klamm zu gehen und er wollte sein Versprechen nicht brechen. Es wäre auch besser, denn somit könnte er auf andere Gedanken kommen.

Nach qualvollen Stunden war das Kind geboren. Es war ein Junge und er bekam den Namen Elenath, der Sternenhimmel bedeutete. Alle waren froh, dass die Geburt ohne weitere Komplikationen von statten gegangen war. Thranduil war traurig, dass die Hochzeit in Lorien stattfinden sollte, aber trotzdem war er stolz auf seine Tochter.

Nach einer weiteren Woche, in der sich Mutter und Kind ausruhen konnten, machte man sich auf nach Lorien. Der Abschied viel schwer, besonders Thranduil, da das Haus jetzt wieder leer sein würde. Legolas hingegen ringte mit sich, ob er zum Abschied erscheinen sollte oder nicht. Wenn er nicht hingehen würde, wäre das die Bestätigung für Rumil, andererseits wollte er nicht, dass sie ging. Und so machte er sich auf den Weg, um sich zu verabschieden. Lange hatte er sie fest in seinen Armen gehalten, wollte sie nicht mehr loslassen. 

„Wir müssen aufbrechen, sonst wird es zu spät" hörte man Rumil rufen, der schon auf seinem Pferd saß. 

„Komm so bald wie möglich wieder zurück" flüsterte Legolas ihr zu. 

„Versprochen, aber du kannst uns ja auch besuchen kommen und Gimli mitbringen, wenn ihr von Helms Klamm zurückkommt" erwiderte Soreya und schob ihn langsam von sich weg. Legolas nickte nur und ließ sie gehen.

Ende.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Endlich fertig. *lach*

Ja, ich weiß, die Story war wirklich nicht besonders gut und wer bis zum Schluss ausgehalten hat, der hätte sich jetzt was gutes verdient, aber leider kann ich hier nichts hinterlegen. Ich hoffe, dass ihr meine nächste FF lesen werdet, obwohl diese hier verdammt schlecht war. Die neue FF ist noch in arbeit und wird hoffentlich um einiges besser werden. Trotzdem vielen Dank fürs durchhalten. Bussi. Die Autorin


End file.
